Growing Up Shepherds
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Meredith and Derek deal with teenagers, young children and infants with a daily schedule being doctors going to extra curricular activities. New version
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first day of school and the surprise

Zola: 18

Derek Bailey: 16

Lexie Caroline: 13

Ellis Marie: 13

Hannah Mae: 12

Luke David: 8

Amelia Christine: 8

Today is my first day as a high school senior I can't believe I'm graduating high school this year. My parents are proud of my accomplishments but I'm not sure if they would approve of my choices of late because I haven't been doing things that they would think I'm doing. Well when your 18 and still living with your parents live gets to be complicated. I don't know what to do if I end up being someone I necessarily didn't want to be until I was like 25 after I get through med school but Freddy is so hot and it is hard to resist him. "Hey Zola mom says you have to drive us to school because dad left early and she has to leave early." Said Amelia. "Oh Mia I know I have to but your school doesn't start until 9 and high school starts at 8." I told my youngest sibling. "Oh Zola Amelia can take the bus from the high school." said Ellis.

Ellie is awesome even though she is 13 she is funny and cool. Lexie is cool too but not as fun as Ellis. Ellis is a junior ice skater and is possibly the talented singer in our family. As I was driving my siblings to school I thought about what my life will be back especially with everything that has been going on in my mind. I hope I'm not going to be a mother yet because I want to have some fun during my senior year and not the nasty fun that I did once with Freddy like 3 months ago. Bailey is starting to take after me but I'm not sure if he is taking after me in a good way or a bad way. "Hey Zola can you drive me to Winton's field after school so dad can meet me?" asked Luke. "Of course Zola will because she's got to take me there as well for cheerleading." Lexie and Hannah told their brother. Sometimes I can't wait for Bailey to get his license because I can't stand escorting my brothers and sisters to their every destination considering I myself have a life to.

. "Good morning Zola so its our final first day here at Seattle High this year is going to be awesome between prom, graduation, homecoming, and all the senior things that we do." Sofia said excitedly. " I know I can't believe it our final year here." I told her. "Hey sis where is room 205 for Mrs. Carlos class." Asked my sisters . "Lexie and Ellis you have her wish you luck she's the worst for math." Sofia said. "Lexie and Ellis that rooms just down the hall." I told them. My sisters are in their freshman year this year even though they are supposed to be in junior high school but they kept passing everything in and needed to be challenged. I'm proud of them for doing there school in years less than what is expected.I was excited for school this year but I'm not sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to my friends at the end of the year.

When I got home from doing all kinds of errands for my siblings and myself I went upstairs to the bathroom to take a test. I was excited to find out that I'm going to have the life that I have always wanted as I wasn't going to have a baby.. "Zola are you home because your father and I have a surprise to tell you and your siblings." Asked my mother. "Yes I am." I told her. At dinner we were talking about our day until mom and dad dropped a bomb shell to us that they were expecting our last sibling. I hope it's a boy because I have enough sisters. "Mother how could this of happened I have 6 other siblings and I don't want another." I told my mother, "ZOLA I though you would be happy but it was an accident I thought I was on menopause but I guess this is the end of life baby that you get sometimes."

"Zola you acted like a real jerk towards mom and dad during dinner how could you not be excited although I got to admit being 13 and having another sibling is hard because you're going to be moving out soon and I have several years before I can move out." Ellis told me in our bedroom. "Look Ellis I just don't like the idea that mom and dad have 8 of us to care for I mean look at us mom and dad can barely remember just what our daily schedules are and I can't drive a baby to daycare everyday on my way to high school or to whatever I'm going to be doing but I'm hoping to go to UCLA." I told my sister. Sometimes life can be disappointing considering that I probably can't go to UCLA College. I wanted to go there since I was a child and my best friend Sofia is going there. I remember when there was a time that her parents fought. I'm glad Callie, and Arizona got married again and that Sofia can have a normal life even though her biological father died. Sofia loves her adopted brother Andrew. That and she is able to graduate with me and possibly go to college with with me.

"Hey Zola do you mind if Jenny Avery comes over here for a sleepover." Asked Ellis. "Ellie don't you think you should run that by mom and dad because I'm not your parent." I told her. "Zola you're my roommate and mom and dad said to run it by you." She told me. "Well okay as long as Debbie and Charlie don't come over because they are nothing but trouble and I don't like my baby sisters hanging out with them especially Debbie." I told my sister. "Oh Zola Debbie is a dumb girl I hang out with once in a while but she's not my best friend she might be Lexie's but I don't know because I don't spend much time with her because I'm either studying getting high honors or skating to make mom and dad proud of me." Ellis told me. "What about Charlie?" I asked her. "Well Charlie is just a friend I hang out with she isn't my best friend my best friend happens to be our cousin Olivia." She told me. I love my cousins but I wish Uncle Owen and Aunt Amy will have another boy as they have 1 and 3 girls. Megan and Leila are awesome but not as awesome as their 6 year old brother Ethan who is talented like Ellis in hockey and has high grades even though he is in the first grade. I love my family and don't know what I would do without them in my life. Or who I'd be without them.

A/N: so here is the first chapter of growing up Shepherds the new edition. I had fun writing this and can't wait to add more to this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A busy morning.

Since I found out about my baby I have been putting in more hours at the hospital because I know that in 6 short months I won't be able to work. My children aren't really excited for the baby but Derek and I really don't care what they think because we will love this child no matter what. This morning when I woke up I vomited like I normally do when I'm expecting a baby. While I was doing that I smelt bacon. I have been having this thing for bacon but nobody cooks it and I normally end up buying it at work. "Good Morning Honey how are you feeling?" asked Derek. "Oh I'm fine did you cook me that bacon?" I asked. "Meredith I just got out of the children's shower because you were in the bathroom so I don't know who cooked it." Derek said to me. It must have been one of the kids but I'm afraid of which one did because Luke tried to help me make pizza a month ago and burned his hand with the oven mitt and ended up in the ER. Luckily Derek and I got new oven mitts after that incident because I felt awful because our children are trying to show independence by cooking, cleaning, and even walking our puppy Dolly. When Hannah cooks it tends to be a mess in the kitchen, Amelia tends to leave eggs and stuff on the counter to spoil when she is cooking with her older siblings, Bailey is usually doing his homework in the morning if he didn't do it the night before, Lexie tends to burn food, and Ellis normally is the one who likes to make cookies, and cakes, but that leaves Zola who normally sleeps until 6:30.

When I got down stairs I found out that Zola, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, Luke, and Amelia made breakfast for everyone. "Mamma I made muffins with Ellis and didn't burn myself." Luke said excitedly. "That's good baby." I told my son. "Mom I'm stopping at the store after school is there anything you need?" asked Zola. "Not that I can think of if I need something I can send you a text or dad can." I told her. I can't believe that Zola is growing up so much. I can't believe that she is going to be graduating high school this year and will be starting college next fall while we have Baby Shepherd to take care of. I hope we have another boy because we have many girls and another boy would be nice so Luke wouldn't have to get rid of some of his toys. When I was eating breakfast Derek reminded me that we had a board meeting this morning and that we needed to hurry. I didn't want to go because I knew it was going to be about the normal new policies that we go through every year.

"Okay kids kiss Mamma goodbye I have to go to work." I told my kids. "Okay Mamma." The children said in unison. I love them even when they drive me crazy with the I need this and that I'm glad Zola has her license so I can meet the children at their events when I get off from work Bailey has been studying for his but it busy with soccer and basketball season coming up. I thought one of my boys would like football but they don't. "Mamma I have a field trip today did you get a lunch for Amelia and I?" Luke asked. "That's today? Where are you guys going anyways?" I asked him. "To the zoo to discover the different types of animals we can find on a safari." Amelia said. "Hey mom today is career day where we explore places for work and my class chose the hospital." Said Lexie and Ellis. "Oh Yeah mom my class also chose the hospital for prospective learning of the brain and mapping the brain." Zola said. "My class will be there as well because we are exploring bones in my class." Bailey said.

I was surprised that my children were going to be going to the hospital for learning purposes. I know that they are excited to learn about all the things in the hospital I just hope that one of them aren't just doing this to say that they are going to be a doctor when they don't really want to be. As I headed out of the door Derek got a phone call from Owen it was an emergency with Amelia and we had to hurry to find out what was going on. When we got to the house the ambulance was there and nobody knew what was going on until she got on the bed and that's when they found out that she was pregnant and didn't know it as she was in labor. When she got to the hospital she had a baby boy in her arms that Arizona took to check to see if he was going to make it. It turns out that Amelia was 36 week along and didn't know it. The last time I saw that was when Derek returned to me from DC 14 years ago. Now I was an aunt to a baby that we didn't even know was coming. Amelia and Owen were blessed with their son and decided to name him Philp Alex Hunt. It has been a busy morning I guess that's what the day intended on as I am already pooped out and it's not even 8:30 yet. Well that's what happens when you're in your 50s and pregnant. Derek tells me that we aren't spring chickens anymore so we have to slow down. I'm not ready to slow down I'm not 65 yet and neither is Derek. We might however be worn down when baby Shepherd arrives because we are up in age but on the bright side of things is that we can get the senior discount when we go to the movies, or dinner when the baby is like 5.

Welcome to the world:

Philp Alex Hunt.

A/N: so here is chapter 2 sorry if its corny but I thought it would fit the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Homecoming

This year is my first homecoming as a freshman in high school I normally in junior high school with my twin sister Lexie. We are actually supposed to be in the 7th grade but we are too smart for our class. Mommy and Daddy are proud of us even though we are graduating earlier than we were supposed to. I heard from Zola that they pick a homecoming queen, king, prince, and princess. I know I'm not pretty enough to get princess but I am athletic as I do ice skate, and I'm on the cheer team with my sisters. I started cheering last year but I still skate at our schools local ice rink where the hockey team skates.

"Hey El what you say we go and show the football team some team spirit to start off our first high school home coming." Lexie asked me. "Sure I mean mom and dad don't get out of work till 8:00 tonight and Bailey is doing soccer, Hannah is doing middle school cheering, well I guess Luke, and Mia can come to our school as we are all doing our sports activities and Zola is also going to be with us so I don't think we need to worry about a sitter for our siblings if they come and watch us." I told Lexie. I called Luke and Amelia to come to the high school after school to watch us do our sports. I am excited to pump up the school with school spirit.

"Ellie where have you been Coach Willard has been looking for you to get the perfect fit outfit for Saturday's game." Zola told me. "Zo I was talking to Luke to make sure he wasn't waiting for us when we are at practice." I told her. "Okay oh do you have your outfit picked out for the school homecoming dance because it is formal I will help you with your hair like I do for your skating tournaments." Zola told me. "Zo I don't know if I'm going to go to the dance because I don't see the sense of going because I won't get voted as princess or anything." I told Zola. "Ellis I heard you were in the running for princess because you have been the popular one on the freshman team next to Lexie." I was shocked and had the courage to actually go and face the team. If I get voted princess I will be able ride in the homecoming float with the prince, king, and queen.

As the week went on we spent our time on our sports team plus getting our report cards. I got High Honors for my first quarter. Zola and Bailey also got High Honors, but Lexie however got one b which is strange because I helped her study for Spanish but she still is having a hard time I think she needs a tutor because I don't think she understands it coming from her own twin sister. I was excited about my report card now I'm excited for the dance. I am dressed in my pink dress with lots of sparkles, and flowers in my hair that Zola did she had it done up in a braid that forms into a bun but it was like the hair style princess Leia had in star wars. The dance was awesome but now I'm waiting to see who got the homecoming king, queen, princess, and prince. It was 5 minutes later when they announced the winners. "This year's homecoming king is our smart kind head of the soccer team, and head of the basketball team goes to Bailey Shepherd." Said the principal. I was shocked my own brother won. "This year's homecoming queen is head of the cheerleading team, and the president of the health care club goes to Zola Shepherd." Said the principle I was proud of my sister as she deserved it. "Now for our homecoming prince goes to our freshman of the football team Franklin Davidson." Said the principle. Franklin is one of my friends that is actually in my honors physics class. "Now for our princess she's smart, beautiful, talented singer, talented ice skater, and the newest member of the cheer team goes to Ellis Shepherd." Said the principle.

I was shocked that I was the princess now that Bailey, Zola, and I were on the royal homecoming court. The next thing I heard was. "What a rip off this vote is rigged how come the 3 Shepherd children get it and I've been trying to get it for 4 years." Said a girl that I can't stand because she is always making the chorus teacher stop in the middle of the song. High School is awesome defiantly better than Junior High I can't wait to see what else happens in this awesome school this year. I can't wait to show mom and dad that I am popular like Zola, and Bailey. During the parade mom and dad were cheering with everyone in our family as they were proud. I think I honestly saw most of the hospital's doctors that I consider aunt, and uncle because they are like family. My life is awesome right now, as I'm homecoming princess, I'm going to have a baby sibling, and I have high honors right now.

 _A/N: okay here is chapter 3 I wanted to show what High School was like for Zola, Bailey, Lexie, and Ellis. I cant wait to write more but I really had fun with this chapter. also I can't wait to write a chapter about Luke with his stuff along with Bailey, Lexie, Hannah, Amelia, and Derek. I also can't wait to talk about more of the fun stuff the children and the family do growing up and raising a baby while Zola graduates high school and heads off to college but that's going to be a while._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The trip with the family for thanksgiving

Since homecoming and report cards my family has been doing there own thing. Mom and dad decided that we would go somewhere for thanksgiving this year and if we're good on this trip mom and dad said we can go somewhere for Christmas. Being the youngest boy in the family I sometimes have a hard time coming up with places to go because I have to run it by my 4 sisters after I talk to mom and dad. Bailey and I are often doing our own thing because our sisters don't normally like doing boy things well Lexie and Amelia don't like to go fishing, hunting, camping, and hiking. Zola and Ellis love it because they like to spend time with dad, Bailey and I. "Luke did you pack Wallis the Lobster?" Asked Bailey. "No I packed BB-8 and Curious George." I told him. "You still carry around Curious George?" Asked Bailey. "Ya until the baby comes than I'm giving it to her or him but most likely her." I told him.

For a eight year old boy I'm pretty smart considering I might have another sister. I mean mom and dad should know the gender by now because moms supposed to have the baby around Zola's 19th birthday which is in February. I really don't care for what I get because I have a brother and 4 sisters. I know having eight of us kids in one house is going to be a hassle but mom and dad were up for a challenge which I respect them for they are wonderful even if they aren't always home. Tomorrow we leave in dad's 15 passenger van as there are like 9 of us in one car soon it will be 10 in one car. I just hope my sibling is heathy considering mom and dads age as many have babies with Heath issues. Actually my friend Carrie has parents who are 65 and they had her 8 years ago but she doesn't have any health issues unlike Tommie my best friend.

Mommy and daddy made me wake up at 2 in the morning and I'm not a morning person hence that's why I don't want to be a doctor because of the odd hours of sleep that they normally get. But who knows when I'm Bailey's age I might change my mind but that's 8 years away. "Mamma where are we going?" I asked sleepy. "Luke it's a surprise and we have to go now if we're going to beat the traffic." She told me. Last time mom and dad said that is when we took a trip to New York on an airplane. I really don't like my aunts uncles cousins and sometimes my grandma. My grandpa Grey however is okay I mean he's my only grandpa I know because grandpa Shepherd died when auntie Amelia which my twin was named after was only five both my auntie and dad watched grandpa get killed. When I woke up from a short lived nap we were at the airport. "Mom please tell me we aren't going to see grandma because I have all I can do for Christmas." Amelia said. "No we are going to North Carolina to check out colleges with Zola." Mom said. "But mom I thought she wanted to go to UCLA." I asked. "Well Luke I have to leave my options open if I don't get to go to UCLA." Zola told me.

I think she's going to make it to UCLA because I can't even recall a time that she failed a class or even got a b. I think the only sister that would have an issue is Lexie because she isn't doing so hot in Spanish even though I don't think a b is bad but hey I'm only eight and don't know what it's like in high school. "Zola are you going to go here if you don't go to UCLA" I asked. "Well Luke there's a toss up between UCLA, Duke, or Dartmouth." She told me. "You mean Dartmouth that mommy went to." I asked. "Yes Luke I went there a long time ago before I even met dad." Mom said. When I am getting ready for college I want to look into Tampa, or our community college to save money because college ain't cheap. I may only be in 3rd grade and working on money even though I'm way ahead of my class and so isn't my sister Amelia it isn't funny. I for one enjoy being the smartest person in the class sometimes Amelia and I feel that we are running circles around the whole entire third grade. Well that's like 10 years away so I'm not worried about it. This thanksgiving is awesome because I have my siblings and we get to check Raleigh North Carolina out.I enjoyed going to the park with the little carousel and the little train. I love riding trains except we don't get to that often well unless we are going to la we hop Amtrak and sometimes we get to go to Florida and we go on the Disney train most of the time when we go. When it was time to go back home to Seattle so us kids could go back to school and mom and dad back to work we said goodbye to a wonderful place that I hope I get to visit maybe even live there.

A/N: so here is Luke's point of view. Also this chapter touches a little bit of personal experiences with Luke talking about college with community college. I had fun with this chapter and can't wait to finish chapter 5 which will be Christmas and Lexie and Ellis's 14th birthday also Hannah is now 13 I forgot to mention that. Reviews would be wonderful thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas and the 14th birthday party

I can't believe that my cute little daughters are going to be 14. That year they were born had been tough as Meredith and I were separated I was in DC while she was here with Zola and Bailey. When I quit my job in DC on my way to the airport I could have been killed if I hadn't payed attention to the road a 18 wheeler was driving fast and would have killed me or at least I'd have brain damage but if I was at Dillard I would of died. I'm glad I'm here with my seven children my wife who is expecting our eighth child. I love each and every one of my children as they are my pride and joy. This Christmas we are taking Amtrak to LA where we will get to see Addison, Henry, Jake, and all of Amelia's friends but most importantly we are going to Disney in California as we have been multiple times to Florida. I think in the next few months Zola and I will be taking a trip to California so she can check out UCLA so she can decide where she wants to go.

"Derek did you pack the presents for the children and the birthday items for Lexie, Ellis, and our niece Olivia?" asked my pregnant wife. Having my niece Olivia share her birthday with our daughters is a blessing because we get to have one big get together but this year for Christmas none of our family is going to be in California because last year was awful my mother trying to convince Zola to go to college there when Zola has her own dreams to follow. I am looking forward to this party as I get to spend time with my kids, my wife, and my sister and her family. "Dad can I bring Tommy with us his parents are going away for Christmas and isn't taking him." Asked Luke my youngest son. "Well Luke you might want to run that by mom." I told him. "I did." He said. "What did mommy tell you?" I asked. "She told me no." he told me. "Luke we've talked about this if mommy says no it generally means NO." I told him. My children are funny when they do that but sometimes rules need to be followed especially when they want to bring a friend with us.

When we left Seattle it was raining and when we arrived here it was 78 degrees and wonderful. "Uncle Derek why are mom and dad taking us to see people I can't stand well auntie Addie, and Uncle Jake, Cooper, Charlotte, Mason, Georgia, Caroline, and Rachel are fine but why Addison I think she's annoying how could you of married her many years ago." Asked my youngest niece Megan named after her aunt that at the time was missing in action. "Megan I was a different person then and that was before I met your aunt Meredith." I told her. When we were at the train station Megan Hunt was there waiting for her brother and sister-in-law. "Megan you made it" I said. "Yes I did now is Nathan on that train because I need to talk to him about a major decision." She told me. I knew that her and Nathan had a son named Gary, and a daughter named Annabelle but Megan was always busy and has to report back to Iraq in a few days. "no he isn't do you need us to take Gary and Annabelle home with us?" I asked. "Would you Derek that would be helpful as I have a tour that needs to be done and I love them and I can't just bring them with me." She told me.

At the party the girls were all dressed in their favorite dresses and were excited for the party. I myself was excited as we had the prefect present for Lexie and Ellis which was an IPad, and an IPhone. Meredith and I figured that 14 is the age that they could use a phone other than the cheesy throw away phones we bought for the begging of the school year. The girls loved there presents. When we all celebrated Christmas all the children opened their presents that we bought. Zola's presents were too big for the train so all of her presents were at home, along with Bailey's, Lexie, Ellis's, and Hannah's. Well actually there was one present for each of the older children. Zola, Lexie, Ellis, and Hannah got a best friends for ever necklace along with a bracelet. Zola loves her sisters and they are like her friends because we don't see anyone really come to our house for Zola well it's the same with Ellis but the rest of the children have friends over once or twice a week. Bailey got a T-shirt that had a picture that I recently took of Bailey and Luke at Luke's soccer game. Actually one of the other things that all the children got were a t-shirt that was personalized in different colors for each child and the image was an image of our last family photo taken on Bailey's 16th birthday.

After the children were in bed Meredith and I talked for a while because we decided to not know the sex of our baby due on ground hogs day which could come earlier or late. Don't even have a name for our baby because we just can't decide on a name. Meredith likes Tyler James for a boy and I like Elizabeth Marissa for a girl. Meredith likes Felicity Ann for a girl while I like Mark John. I hope we have another boy but another girl would be nice. I just hope we don't have another set of twins because that would leave us with 9 kids instead of 8. When we returned home we all went back to our normal schedule. The children went back to school, Meredith and I went to work, and life was the way it was before the vacation.

 _ **A/N: so here is their Christmas the next chapter is going to be a time jump to ground hogs day. Also I wanted to put Owen's sister in and make her alive with Nathan's kids. Also Nathan and Megan got a divorce so Megan had Custody of Gary and Annabelle but their going to be some drama leading to Nathan having custody of the children I really enjoy this copy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ground Hogs day.

It was normal morning I was making breakfast for my children because I was now on maternity leave even though we still haven't had the baby. I was cooking breakfast, and nesting the house which made me tired out which really wasn't a problem with Bailey, and Hannah's pregnancy but I did experience it with our sets of twins. Today while everyone's away I'm going to relax and do absolutely nothing maybe watch my cooking shows, my soap operas, or even read my novel. The house is quite and I don't know what to do living with 7 children makes the house sound happy but when it's just me here I get bored and tend to fall asleep on the couch. Well except for today. I haven't been sleeping well because I have been uncomfortable with the end of this pregnancy I have been sleeping on couch because that's the only place that seems comfy right now. As I was walking Daisy this afternoon I started to get a little back pain but it wasn't like what I had with our children as I'm starting to go into labor with them it was just the normal getting old pain that I got even before I was pregnant with this one.

When I came home I felt fine and was able to relax until Zola, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, and Hannah came home from school. I had a massive head ache and back ache at this point in time. "Mom you don't look so good do you want me to take you to the hospital." Asked Zola. "No honey I'm fine I just don't feel good it's nothing to be worried about." I told her. "Mom you should really be getting to a doctor if you have a head ache and your back is hurting because that could be a sign of preeclampsia and I can't lose you or my sibling here I am going to take you to the hospital I'm going to pick up Luke and Amelia on the way so I'm going to call the school and tell them to have Luke and Amelia ready in 5 minutes as they don't get out until like 4 and it's only 2:15." She told me.

I agreed with Zola as we were picking up Luke, and Amelia I had a sharp pain and it felt like the start of labor pain. When we arrived to the hospital I was sent up to OB and was checked for high blood pressure. Zola was right about what I had Arizona did and ultrasound and saw that the babies were in distress. I asked if I heard her correctly and she told me yes. I was having twins again. Luckily this is the last because I have scheduled a tub ligation so I don't have any more children after these two. I was prepped for an emergency C-section because they twins were in distress. When I got to the OR Derek had caught up and was able to be in the room with me. At 3:30 pm we had our first baby which happened to be another girl. At 3:45 pm we had our last son who we named Tyler James Shepherd. We now had 3 boys and 6 girls. Our family was complete after our daughter and Tyler were born we had 9 kids one short of what Derek wanted. But 9 children is enough for me that and we have a puppy. Which makes 10 kids all together. When Zola found out about having another set of twins she freaked out because she wasn't expecting to have another set of twins living with us.

Luke was excited to meet his brother as was Bailey, and the girls. The children weren't too thrilled about their sister however because they already had to many siblings that were girls but they came around the idea of the Shepherd sisterhood that will last a life time. The name of the baby would be up to Zola, Ellis, Hannah, and Amelia considering Lexie got to name her sister Amelia's middle name. All 4 of the girls decided that they would name their sister Elizabeth Marissa Shepherd because they liked the names that Derek liked. Zola and Ellis told us that she could be called Lizzy when she is older or Beth because they already had an aunt Lizzy.

Welcome:

Tyler James Grey Shepherd.

Elizabeth Marissa Grey Shepherd.

 _ **A/N: okay so I thought that it would be cool for them to have 9 children so that they can have a big family. Also Derek is going to be excited in the future of this story as he will get his quality time with his daughters while Meredith will get time with the boys.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Life with Eight Siblings

I never thought in the 16 years that I've been alive that I would have 8 siblings okay so Zola was before me technology she wouldn't count Lexie and Ellis however were after me but I thought after they were born mom and dad would be done with children as there were four of us but then about 2 or 3 months after Lexie and Ellis were born mom found out she was going to have Hannah but then 5 years later I finally got my little brother Luke who happens to be a surprise twin another sister but I wouldn't trade the world for my sisters and just two hours ago I revived a baby brother named Tyler and a sister named Elizabeth. I love my siblings to the fullest and wouldn't trade a million plus dollars for them. Yes with nine of us kids in one house life could be rough but hey mom and dad got 5 built in babysitters as Luke and Amelia aren't able to be home alone as they are only eight years old. Now that I have another baby brother I'm going to have to move our trophy case so mom and dad can place Tyler's crib in our room,as mom and dad weren't planning for a boy but for a girl. Although I've been wanting to get bunk beds for Luke and I to share so we have more room because 2 full size beds take up a lot of space.

I'm not sure what I want to do when I grow up I really don't want to be a doctor that's two much work to study besides I kind of like space science. "Bailey mom says that on Friday you have to drive me and Franklin to the movies because I don't have a license and Zola is busy with her school project that's due on Monday even though she's been working on it for week" Ellie told me. "Ellie your to young to be dating" I told my sister who I often forget that she is only 3 years younger than me but she's only 14. "But Bailey you were dating Justine when you were my age." My sister told me. To think about a women I love who is dying is hard for me as I wanted to be by her side but she won't let me.

"Bailey can you and me watch Star Wars tonight in our room." Asked Luke. "Sure but dad is finally going to get our bunk beds put in tonight so he can place Tyler's crib in our room" I told him. "Cool then we can get ride of my uncomfortable bed as I'm too old for race car sheets and blankets I want what you have which is Star Wars isn't it?" Asked Luke. "Well if your talking about my bedding it's not Star Wars its Star Trek." I told him. "But Bailey I thought you like Star Wars not Star Trek." Luke asked. "Well Luke I like both and besides we can tell who sleeps who if I have Star Trek and you have Star Wars." I told him. Okay so when I'm hanging out with Luke we kind of nerd out and talk about Star Trek and Star Wars or sports teams. I love talking about other things other than sports with Luke because we like most of the same stuff as do some of my sisters. Zola, Ellis, Hannah, and Amelia like Star Wars and Star Trek so we are all nerds because we like scifi action movies. Lexie well she's the only one because she doesn't like much other than being a sob towards us. Mom and dad were right to separate Lexie and Ellis years ago because they just get into fights daily even at school because Lexie try's to be Ellis's boss and Ellis can't stand it. Actually yesterday Lexie was screaming at Ellis because she stole Franklin from her when Franklin doesn't even like or love Lexie because he love Ellis.

My other sisters are awesome because they love to spend time with Luke and I even though they are girls. But what's depressing is that I won't be able to share these moments of fun with Zola as she's going to be graduating high school and going off to college. Maybe Luke, Ellis, Hannah, Amelia, and I could go visit her I refuse to drag Lexie so she could complain about life. I would bring Tyler and Beth but they are too little to even know there older sister because they are just hours old. When I'm in college I hope they can come visit me because they will get to know me unlike Zola who they might see once or twice in a year. I think it's unfair for them to not know her but maybe Zola will spend time with us during the summer now that Freddy is gone for good. As he decided he couldn't be with Zola because of Tyler and Beth. I'm going to call Elizabeth, Beth because I have an aunt named Liz. I can't wait until they can come home and I can spend time with them. I love my family very much even with the challenges.

A/N: so here is Bailey's point of view. I love this story and I have fun writing it. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zola's birthday party

Tomorrow is Zola's birthday and party and I'm just so tired to even bake a cake so I'm sending Derek, Bailey, Ellis, Hannah,and Amelia to the store to get all the items I need for the party. I don't dare to send Lexie because she's just been a royal pain in the butt. Actually she's working on not having her iPad and iPhone because of the way she's been treating her siblings Derek and most of all me. Lexie is mad at me for Elizabeth and Tyler because she didn't want any siblings after Amelia. I don't like this new attitude that Lexie has been giving us and if she doesn't stop she's going to lose things actually I didn't even see her last report card when all the others showed it. "Mother where is it." Lexie said. "Where's what Lexie Carolyn Grey Shepherd." I asked her. "My sparkling water I had in the fridge this morning where is it" she demanded. "I will get it after I see your report card because I saw your other siblings report cards." I told her. "Fine oh by the way the principle wants a meeting with you or dad on Monday." She told me. When I looked at her report card I was not impressed with her grades as they dropped dramatically from first quarter. "LEXIE what is this?" I asked her. "My report card you asked for." She said nicely "No theses grades are unexceptional young lady." I told her. "So it's just one report card." She said. "Well your going to have to wait for your father to see these grades on whether or not you should go to Florida in June with the family. "No mom not vacation I'll do better I will study harder and be nice to Zola, Bailey, Hannah, Luke, Amelia, Tyler, Elizabeth, dad, and you." She said. "What about Ellis?" I asked her. "Oh ya I forgot about her." She said.

"Mommy Tyler needs a diaper change and clothing change." Luke said. "Okay baby I'm coming." I told my son. Luke is afraid to touch Tyler, and Elizabeth because of how small they are. "Can you find my a outfit for your brother?" I asked my son. "Yes I can how about baby brother's besties with the picture of Bailey, Tyler and I the one daddy took the day he was born shirt and his blue pants." Luke said. "Oh that's precious baby I know you love your brothers and I'm sure Tyler loves you too." I told him.

This morning when I woke up Derek had the house decorated Tyler, in his shirt with the whole family taken when we first got home from the hospital along with Elizabeth. Derek had placed the babies in their car seats on the counter. "so Zola are you excited for your birthday party." I asked her. "to be honest mom I'm not because this is the last birthday party I will get to celebrate with you because I'm heading off to college and I wont see much of my family and I love you guys I even love my baby siblings even though I wasn't on board at first but now I am and I wouldn't trade them for the world." She told me. As the day went on she had fun. But what she said made Derek and I depressed because we knew our time with Zola was wrapping up to a close with her graduating in 3 months and going off to college in 5 months life was going to be hard without her. It might just be the mommy hormones from having babies but I am sad that I have limited time with my oldest and in a few years it will be with Bailey, then Lexie and Ellis, Hannah, and then before I know it I will be 70 and all the children will be off on their own without Derek and I.

"Happy Birthday Zola I hope you liked the present that I picked out for you." Said Bailey. I love my sons and how they would rather spend time with their sisters than their friends even if Bailey's friends are here at the party. "WHAT is this Mom and Dad?" asked Zola. "Sweet Zola it's a blanket with all the fun times we have." Said Derek. "Oh I remember this one it was the day we went to the gala and Bailey spilled his applesauce all over himself." She said. "Hey I was only 3 when that happened." Bailey said. "Oh Look it's the time we went to Grandma's shortly after Luke and Mia were born." She said. "I remember that day grandma was so happy to finally meet the twins after a challenging time she was going through with her heart as Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen flew, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, and myself to see her in the hospital." She said. I know Zola took Caroline's illness pretty bad as she wants to be with her Grandmother but can't because of school. I just hope when she graduates Caroline can be here to see her graduate as she is mighty proud of each and every one of her grandkids her in Seattle. "Mom, Dad I'm sorry I've been mean to everyone I'm just having a hard time at school, grandma is sick and dying, and with Elizabeth and Tyler's birth it made it worse I never meant to hurt anyone by any means. " Lexie told us crying. Zola came over and comfort her sister and told her that everything is going to be okay. With this birthday party I felt proud to have the family that I have. I also enjoy each of the children's friendship of each other. I couldn't imagine life without my 9 children. "So Zola did you have a good birthday." I asked her. "Yes I did I got the one thing that I have been looking for which was a sign of whither I should got to UCLA or not and I have made up my disunion I'm going to stay her in Seattle and go to the state college just downtown so I can be with you guys for a long time and next year we can celebrate my 20th together." She told me. "But Zola your giving up your dream college." I said. "NO mom I actually didn't like the college because It was far away from my family and I don't want to lose you guys." She told me.

 _ **A/N: so Zola is going to stay in Seattle with the family, Lexie was having a rough time in school, and her grandma's health. There will be more of Lexie's story in the following chapters. Also Hannah, and Amelia will have some drama in the next few chapters along with Bailey. I should be updating this tomorrow**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lexie's sorrow.

Since I found out that Nanna is dying I've been moody to my siblings, my parents, and everything that was important to me. I lost my one a true friend I had and that was Ellis when she decided to date a boy I happen to like but he doesn't like me back. But my other true friend was Dolly my golden retriever that died from being hit by a car one day when she was outside. Nobody saw her in the driveway until it was to late. Mom and dad tried to replace her but that didn't work. Daisy is a sweet black lab puppy but she will never be Dolly. When my mother asked for my report card I began to panic because I had failed a class, and most of my grades were c's instead of a's and b's. Failing Spanish was horrible. My life is falling apart and I don't know what to do I try to make things right but am messing them up in the long run.

"Lexie are you ready for school." Asked Hannah. "Yes I am I guess I just hope I pass this test." I told my sister. "Oh Lex you'll do fine I have courage in you." Said Hannah. "Lexie I hope you do good mommy and daddy were really disappointed in you after you failed Spanish." Said Amelia. My sisters are great at giving me confidence well except Beth but she's barely two weeks old. I'm actually excited to know that Zola is staying here with us for college instead of going away. I would be sad without her in my life she's been there through the rough times like the one I'm going through. As my day went on it felt better I was able to enjoy my day because I knew the answers to the test and could answer them unlike the last test. When I got home I went on my school grades to see if I did good on the test and I got a 95 on it. I was proud of it and couldn't wait to tell mom and dad.

"So Zola how was your day?" Asked dad. Zola wasn't paying attention that and if she was she couldn't talk because she told me earlier that her throat hurt and I hope she feels better tomorrow. " So Lexie mr. Jenson said you had a hard time in school last week he said you were pretty upset about your baby siblings." Dad said. "Well with everything going on right now I've just been having a rough patch." I told my father. "So how was your day sweetie." My mother asked. "Well I had a test in Spanish this morning and I checked the grade on the online grade report and I found out I got a 95." I told her. Mom seemed happy about the news. When I went to bed I began to think about what positive psychology do I have for my English assignment that's due next week.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter this was just a filler for a time jump which leads to Zola's prom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Zola's prom

Next week is my prom and I don't even have a date I have the dress and everything like but no date. Freddy decided he was going to take Delilah to prom since he broke up with me around the time my baby siblings were born. I really don't want to go by myself and I have no idea of who to take. "Hey Zola how was school today did you find a date for next Saturday." Asked my little brother who suddenly isn't little anymore because he has his own license, and started an application to work at the local farm stand for the summer. "Oh Bails I didn't find one and I don't know what I'm going to do now I really want to go with someone and nobody wants to go." I told him. Bailey is my sweet brother who likes to help his big sister at any cost. As the week went by I didn't find anyone.

"So Zola big day Saturday huh baby girl." My mom said. "I guess so" I said to her. "Zo what's wrong honey are you okay" my mom asked. "I'm okay I'll be fine it's just it seems that my popular died when Freddy broke up with Me." I told her. "Is it because you don't have a date sissy" asked Lexie. "Yes sis it is I don't want to go by myself." I told both my mom and sister. "Well I think I found someone who would be willing to go with you." Said my mom. "Who is it" I asked. "Turn around baby." My mom said. When I turned around it was Bailey in a tux, and Ellis in a prom dress. "REALLY?" I said. "Yep the king and princess of homecoming will never let the queen suffer in pain." Both Bailey and Ellis said.

I was honored that my brother and sister want to take me but I only have an extra ticket for someone. "But I only have a ticket for one of you guys." I said. "Well since Bailey is older than me you can go with Bailey." Ellis told me. "I'll go but please don't make me repeat the Galla we attended when I was 3 and had applesauce all over me." Bailey asked. I love my brother but I wouldn't embarrass him by any means. As the day of prom came I had my hair cut and braided into a bun like Princess Leia in return of the Jedi or should I say it looks more like Bella's wedding hairstyle she had in twilight in breaking dawn. When I put on my dress which is a sparkling blue dress that looks like a princess dress. I love my dress and hope it's a perfect dress for prom. When we arrived at prom everyone was cheering when I arrived mom dad and my siblings watched us arrive and everyone was happy.

What surprised me is that I was the homecoming queen and prom queen all in one year but to my dismay the king was my ex boyfriend Freddy Mars. "Fredward congrats." I said. "Zola congrats" he said to me. We then danced the king and queens dance and we kissed like we did when we were together. "Zola I'm sorry I broke up with you in the first place I was dumb and jealous that you had 8 other siblings when I don't have my parents because they died and I don't have any siblings." Freddy said with me. I was shocked to find myself with Freddy again. "So did you hear I'm going to stay here with my family while I go to the state college." I told him. "No I didn't I thought you were going to UCLA." He said. "Ya I choose to stay home with my family after all Tyler and Beth won't know me if I go away." I told him. Life was great and now I'm ready to go home and spend the rest of the night with my sisters in my room as I don't want to go to the after the party which I know they do bad things such as drugs, alcohol, and sex. I'm smarter than to be with that crowd but Delilah is taking Freddy there and I'm hoping he's going to be safe as I still love him.

 **A/N: wow chapter 10 already! I really enjoy writing in this story. I enjoyed this chapter by showing what struggles Zola went through.I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11 a house full of illness

Chapter 11: A house of Illness and a surgery.

This morning when I woke up I couldn't breathe because my nose was clogged and my throat hurts. Having asthma isn't fun either but when I have a cold it's horrible because I have to use my inhaler. Mom and Dad have told me that I was born with breathing problems but I wasn't on any vents or anything like that but I found I had Asthma when Luke was a baby. After I had come back into my room I heard Luke asking me if I could retrieve some tissues as he has a stuffy nose as well. I feel bad for my little brother as he feels like me right now. I hope Amelia isn't sick because she is scheduled for a surgery today on her right knee as she tore something in it and needs to be replaced. As I was heading towards the bathroom I heard Ellis crying because her ear and throat her and her stomach. "El do you think you have another ear infection or strep throat?" I asked my sister. "Bailey I don't know I feel like I'm going to puke and I know it won't help my throat ache." My sister said.

I asked her if she should go tell mom and dad but she told me that she would be fine and if she were to vomit somethings that we normally see in the hospital. I'm taking her to the hospital no if, ands, or butts about it. I know Lexie and Hannah have the cold and flu bug that is going around and I think it finally caught up with Luke and I. "Zola are you okay in there." I asked when I heard a commotion in her room. "I'm alright." She said to me vomiting at the doorway of the bedroom. "That's discussing hey has anyone checked mom and dad, and Mia." I asked. "No I don't think anyone has because I think they had to leave early because of her surgery." Zola said. "Oh okay has Ellis always had that rash?" I asked. When I saw the rash it brought me back to the day when I was in the hospital for Scarlet Fever. Then I walked in my room to see that Luke had a rash as well. I knew that it was something and that we needed to get to the hospital. Usually when a Shepherd gets sick we ALL get sick I happen to call it The Shepherd Plague. I don't like to be sick but I am and that I might be admitted because I don't feel good and am extremely dizzy and I have never had this before.

While I was sitting in the car I began to sneeze and had an asthma attack. Life isn't far when you have to have an inhaler 24/7. As I walked in the hospital I fell to the ground and woke up in a hospital bed. "What happened?" I asked when I saw my dad. "Bails you fell to the ground and have a fever but mom and I are worried about you being dizzy with this cold because it could be several of things." My dad told me. "What about Luke, Ellis, Lexie, and Hannah they had a rash." I said. "Well Ellis, Lexie, and Hannah have eczema, as far as Luke well I don't know what is going on their doing some test because I looks like Scarlett fever but it isn't like it was when you had it." My dad said. "What about Chicken Pox even though I thought you and mommy vaccinated both Mia, and him." I said.

When I woke up again I was in the family room that holds up to 14 people in it. I looked over to see my siblings that were admitted to the hospital sleeping, along with my sister who had a surgery. It turns out that Luke has poison ivy. But mom and dad are going to have 4 kids with surgery now as it turns out Ellis, Zola, Hannah, and myself need our tonsils out because we have had strep multiple times this past year. But I'm going to have surgery in a few weeks to take out my wisdom teeth that have been bothering me. I'm scheduled for removal of my tonsils in the morning but I'm not looking forward to it because it means another few days in the hospital plus the time I'm here for Vertigo apparently. My life stinks because I'm stuck here and I don't want to be because of illness. I wish I was healthy and could go outside and do fun things with my little brother, sisters, and baby siblings. I love to spend time with my siblings but when I'm sick I can't really do anything with them without them catching The Shepherd Plague.

 _ **A/N: so here is chapter 11. Sorry this chapter was kind of gross but it fit the idea I had showing the struggles Meredith and Derek have when the children are sick. So Bailey has asthma but he isn't the only one who has it. The next chapter is going to be Zola's Graduation with all the fun things that go on in between. I can't wait for what is going to happen in the next few chapters as they are going to be fun and it will show the friendship of the Shepherd siblings, and their parents.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Zola's graduation

Chapter 12: Zola's graduation

Tomorrow is my eldest daughters high school graduation and I'm not ready for her to graduate yet. Granted I never knew her when she was minutes or even hours old but she is still my baby and as a mother of now 9 children letting go is hard as I can't let go of Zola yet. Derek seems to be okay with it but I'm not. Ya I have eight other children who will graduate but with the first one it's hard because in a few years I could be a Grammy even if my youngest are still in pull ups. "Mom have you seen my cords for my graduation tomorrow" asked Zola. "No baby I do t believe I have." I told her. "Well here it is my cheerleading cord, my nursing cord, my high honors cord, and my musical cord." She told me. "Wow Zola those are a lot of cords for things you did in high school I said to here.

I'm proud of my daughter with everything she has done in fact she was brave a few weeks ago when she had to have surgery for her tonsils. Actually all my children are brave. I just hope that it doesn't rain tomorrow or I can't see her graduation the only ones who could would be Derek, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, and Hannah. I know that indoor graduations are unfair to those that have a big family. When I was graduating high school a friend of mine who I haven't seen in YEARS had like 12 siblings and was basically raising them because her father was a drunk and her mother was in angel in the ground. Amanda was a great person I ever wonder what happened to her.

When we were at dinner Ellis and Lexie were talking about how proud they are to be Zola's sisters and to be Derek Shepherds daughters. Our children respect their father and I for many things. They were raised well unlike certain people like Peter Jones Lexie's boyfriend. "Mom what's wrong you seem quite" asked 7 of my children who could talk. "Oh it's nothing guys I'm just sad and thinking of all the fun times I've had with you guys growing up and I just can't think of a time when you were babies because you grew up to fast." I told them "Mamma I love you so much but I wish I wouldn't have to lose my oldest sister because she graduated from high school." Said Luke. "Oh Luke I'm not going to leave you not ever you're my baby brother and that's never going to change just like Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, Hannah Amelia, Tyler, and Elizabeth." She told him. After dinner we all played charades. It was actually fun it took my mind off of the depressing moment that was about to happen in 12 hours.

When I woke up it was 9:15 I slept through the alarm and needed to get ready for the graduation in 45 minutes. Luckily it was a beautiful sunny day so all 11 of us could watch Zola walk across that stage and be extremely proud of the graduation ceremony we herd all the scholarships that the students were reviving. Zola had 6 scholarships for Washington University which is located here in the big city of Seattle. I was a proud mother and realize that even being a doctor and having different schedules from my children I was still there world. When Zola was getting ready they were introducing the students. "Zola Grey Shepherd is the adopted daughter of Dr. Meredith Grey and Dr. Derek has eight other siblings Bailey Shepherd this years homecoming king, Lexie our winter carnival princess, Ellis our homecoming princess, Hannah who is going to joining SHS in the fall, Luke, Amelia his twin sister named after Amelia Shepherd, Tyler her adorable little baby brother, and Tyler's twin her adorable baby sister Elizabeth. She was our prom queen, homecoming queen, valedictorian, and the captain of the Zola you did it. Zola is going to be attending Washington university in the fall for nursing to get her RN as she decided she wants to be a nurse instead of a doctor. Give a big hand for Zola." Said the principal. It was one proud mamma moment to have such a wonderful daughter. "Wow I had know idea Zola was in so much for High School" said Hannah. "Yes she was and next year you can do some of the things that she did." I told my daughter. Hannah is nervous about high school because she was too smart for her actual age range Hannah is actually supposed to be in the eighth grade but is going to be a freshman.

After graduation we celebrated and the family was happy. I could see who Zola's friends were and she didn't have to leave her own house to be with them as they were her her siblings. Derek and I are proud to have adopted her 18 years ago when we though we couldn't have children and we ended up with nine beautiful children who are friends with each other. Tyler and Elizabeth are her friends too even if they are just babies. The Shepherd friendship is a friendship that will last a live time. Motherhood is awesome I don't know who I'd be without my precious kids.

 ** _A/N: so here is Zola's graduation I love writing this and I can't wait to finish the next chapter for you which I will try to post tomorrow if I don't it won't be until Sunday night. Reviews are wonderful especially if there's something you think would be cool to see the kids do with Meredith and Derek. The next five chapters are going to be about their summer vacation._**


	13. The Family Vacation

Later this morning my family and I are expecting to leave for our family vacation. This year we are going to Florida but we are also going to see Nanna because she moved their 5 years ago to help with her disease, and her arthritis. Florida is a beautiful place in all but I don't think it's a wonderful place to live in the summer. This is our first summer vacation in Florida and I predict when we are spending time with Nanna I will be in my bikini on the beach. My older sister says that a 14 year old shouldn't be wearing it but she wears it besides mom and dad don't really care about what I wear on the beach as long as I actually wear something. Dad tells me that showing off things attracts weird men and being the age of 14 there are a lot of crazy hormonal boys.

"Ellis were supposed to be on the plane in 3 hours why haven't you charged your phone or iPad because it is a 8 ½ hour flight to Florida." Zola told me. "Oh Please Zola I have my iPod on charge and besides my iPad and IPhone are charged and packed in my purse." I told my sister. "Your purse let me guess snacks, tablet, phone, headphones, and a notebook with a pen." Zola asked me. "No I have a wallet in it with my non driver's id that mom and dad took Lexie, Hannah, and I to get as we were older than 12 and need to have a form of id. Besides I have $250 in my purse for some fun." I told her. "Ellis where did you get that kind of money." Asked Zola. "Well I have a bank account and save every penny I earn with babysitting, chores, helping with anything that I can do." I told her. "How much money do you actually have?" asked Zola. "I'm not stupid so I'm not telling you how much money I have mom and dad say never tell anyone how much money I have." I told her.

Being 14 and having a lot of money at my age gives me hopes of my future as I have plans for my life like going to community college, and studying early childhood education because I love children. When we arrived at the airport we went through security early because there are 12 of us to go through with. Well Tyler and Elizabeth are babies so they are easy to get through because they don't need anything because they are barely 6 months old and have no criminal background. When we got on the plane I sat next to my brothers and we watched Star Wars episode 4 with princess Leia in the buns. I love watching movies like this with my brothers. When we arrived at the Florida Nanna picked us up in her 15 passenger she had to drive around the Shepherd family when they come to visit as we have a lot of kids, and aunts in this family. I know aunt Amelia is coming with her kids, but she is renting a van but she is also staying in a motel because Nanna doesn't have enough room in her house for us.

When I woke up this morning Nanna asked me what I wanted to do with her, my sisters, and mom. I didn't know what they liked to do but I heard about a new spa that opened in downtown Disney which is in the area we are going to because Dad is taking the boys to Disney where we would meet them at the magic kingdom at like 2:30 pm after our girl fun. We ended up going shopping I only spent 25 dollars because mom and Nanna decided they wanted to get it as we got it for the whole family so we could take a big family photo together so Nanna could have a piece of us when she isn't feeling good and can't fly to see us. Nanna is hoping to come to Seattle for Christmas but that is far away from now. I'm just going to take what moments I have with her as she is 85 and could die at any moment. I wish I knew my grandmother I'm named after I often don't go by that name in school because when I was in kindergarten I was picked on because I was named after an island in New York City. When we were done with our day we went back to her house. For the rest of the vacation I spent it on the beach with my siblings. This was the best family vacation that we have had in a long time. For the rest of the summer I think I'm going to do things with my siblings and with Franklin. I can't wait to spend time at home but I might go to the beach with my siblings, the mall, the movies, the spa, and maybe I might spend some time helping out miss Nancy the hospital daycare director.

 ** _A/N: so here is chapter 13. I loved writing this chapter. I also put some personal experience in this like Ellis wanting to go to community college and studying early childhood education. I hope you guys liked this chapter please review what you thought of this chapter._**


	14. Hannah's Emergency

This morning I woke up not feeling well. Being 13 and a girl I figured that was the cause of me not feeling well. When I walked down the hall to the bathroom I noticed that I was weak and I never have this on a female friend time of the month. Lexie and Amelia are the only ones home at the moment Bailey and Luke are at Boy Scout camp like they have in the past 3 years, Tyler and Elizabeth went to daycare when mom and dad went to work, and Zola and Ellis well they could be anywhere. Lexie is taking Amelia to the beach by taking the community transportation system. Which means I'm home with Daisy and our new kitten Mittens. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm sure it will pass like every other time I am sick.

When I went down stairs I began to throw up and my side was hurting me but I didn't see any need for medical attention. I'm 13 and though well it's just a cyst or something or gallstones. I know that when mom had her appendix out her had a fever and many other things. I think it's just minor and I'll be fine by the time my family gets home. About 4:30 around the time mom and dad usually come home I felt worse and I now had a fever and was throwing up with my side still hurting I made the decision to call 911 because whatever I had it was serious. I arrived at the hospital in a state that I can't even really remember what happened. The last thing I actually remember was when I went into the MIR scanning area. I was afraid of what was about to happen to me and that's when I apparently blacked out. I just wanted to be home with my 8 other siblings and my parents. I hate spending time in the hospital mainly because I spent most of my life here. I was born here, I said my first word here, and I took my first step here. The hospital is my home away from home except the beds here are horrible and I'm still classified as a young child.

"Hannah are you okay?" I heard from a familiar voice. "Yeah I guess so what happened?" I asked. "You are going into surgery because you have appendicitis." Said my brothers who were somehow back from camp. "Bailey, Luke what are you doing here from camp." I asked. "Mom and dad told us what was going on and we ran right here so we could be here with you." My brothers said. Surgery isn't want I had wanted I just wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed and hoped that it passed but instead I have to have emergency surgery. Surgery stinks and I have to have it. When I was on the way to the surgery mom and dad were there by my side as I was getting ready to have the surgery.

Waking up from surgery with pain is not fun how on earth people do this after having an operation the meds that they gave me were horrible it didn't even help with my pain. I begged and pleaded to get something for my pain because it was bad worse than it was before my surgery. That and this hospital bed isn't doing the trick. Having medical emergencies stink because you don't get to have anything fun to do because I get bored easily I think that's what my problem is when I am in school because I end up doodling when the teacher is talking slow well it's doodling or sleeping. Although I have this new thing that I enjoy and that is writing about people I make up in a notebook. Right now my favorite on is a story I'm writing about is based off of my sister's Ellis, and Lexie. I think I write about them because they are my role model because well I'm not really close to Zola, or Bailey that and I have a connection with my sisters because they aren't that much older than I am they aren't even a year older than me. I actually spend more time with Lexie and Amelia than my other siblings. Em isn't old enough to spend time with me and I hope when she starts to walk she can spend time with me.

"Mom when can I go home." I asked her. "Hannah you can't go home for a few days wait until you can walk if you can't walk you can go home." My mom said. "I can walk you're a doctor you can watch me" I told her. I took all the strength I had to walk so I could go home with my family. I walked with a walker but mom and dad decided that they would take a few days off so they could watch me. I know that I just had surgery 5 hours ago but I really want to go home in my own bed when I can sleep comfortably, and watch my tv shows and movies without happening to pester Uncle Alex for something good when there was just cartoons of garbage that not even Tyler or EM will watch and they are only 6 months old. I know most of my summer went by fast but I really didn't care I still have like 2 weeks before I go back to school. I just can't wait for school to start again.


	15. Derek and Meredith's growing children

This morning when I woke up next to my beautiful wife I began to think about what my life would be without her, and my 9 beautiful children. Addison was okay but she just wasn't the one for me. As I was walking downstairs I began to walk I heard the children excited about something and I didn't know what was going on. When I got downstairs with Meredith we began to find out what was going on just to find out it was something that Meredith and I have been expecting for weeks and that was Tyler, and Elizabeth's first steps. My children are growing up so fast. It seems just like yesterday when they were born now that they are 8 months old. I can't believe that Zola is in college, Bailey in junior year, Lex and El in sophomore year, Hannah in freshman year, Luke and Amelia in 5th grade next year they will be in a different school from where they are now.

"Dadda bubba" asked Beth. "Oh baby girl its coming mamma is making it for you." I told my little girl. "I poop" said my son. I can't believe that they already know these words. My children are my life, along with Meredith. But what shocked me is that Zola is engaged to Fred her on and off again boyfriend. I know that she did have a plan to be a doctor but now she is going to be a nurse in a few years. But she recently started working at the hospital as a LNA and she is going to night classes at school after a 6 hour work day getting more experience than some of the others in the nursing major. "Dad I have to work tomorrow and I'm the nurse on your service." Said Zola. "Zo you're working with me tomorrow?" I asked her. "Yes daddy also Freddy is coming over for dinner tonight." She told me. With my children growing up too fast I haven't had the time to except that they wont be with me forever and I won't be around. Just like my mother who recently took ill again and is here in Seattle under Meredith and Maggie's care. "Hey dad don't forget Annabelle is coming over tonight." Said Bailey. Annabelle Riggs is Bailey's new girlfriend even thought his uncle is Annabelle's uncle. Bailey doesn't really consider Annabelle Riggs his cousin because they aren't related at all and Megan Hunt and Nathan Riggs think its fine for them to be together even though it's kind of creepy but being 17 and growing up well there's not much to stop young love. "Dad Franklin is coming over tonight, as is Mike." Said Ellis and Lexie. My daughters who are going to be 15 in 3 months. I don't like the idea of turning 53 and losing my children to growing up.

"Oh Derek It's okay that our children are growing up so fast I mean we still have each other until we die." My wife said to me. "I know Mere but I don't like the idea of losing our children to love, college, and other things." I told her. I hope when the kids are out of the house they will still remember Meredith and I even when they have their own family. "Daddy why are you so sad." Asked Amelia. "Mia I'm sad because you guys are growing up to fast." I told my daughter. "NO I don't want to grow up I want to stay 9 I wish I was 5 again but that is never going to happen." She told me. "Why do you want to be 5 again is it because you were able to spend time with both your mother and I?" I asked. " Well actually that's when life seemed simple and I could sit in your lap and be your little girl but it's hard to do that now because I'm bigger than I was four years ago." Amelia told me. "It's true dad I miss the days when you would let us sit in your lap, you letting us pretend we were doctors, going to dance classes as a family and just being the young happy Shepherds we once were," all 7 of my children said. I told my kids that we could still do all of those things like going to family dance classes again Meredith and I miss going to the dance classes or to dance recitals.

Tomorrow night is Ellis's ice skating recital and I'm looking forward to seeing my little girl who isn't so little anymore skate for the finals that are coming up in the next few weeks. I can't believe that summer came and went September went by fast and now tomorrow is November first. Tonight is the night I enjoy just as much as Christmas as I get to dress up with Meredith and the kids. Zola likes to do a Halloween fashion show before we got trick or treating or to a party. This year I'm dressing up as A race car driver, Meredith is dressing up as a teacher, Zola as a bride because it fits her plan in 18 months, Bailey dressing up as captain James T Kirk from Star Trek, Lexie as Daisy Duck, Ellis as tinker bell, Hannah as a princess, Luke as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, Amelia as Princess Leia from Star Wars, baby Tyler as Mickey Mouse, and baby Liz as Minnie Mouse. I enjoy these moments with my family and in a few years I could be enjoying these moments with grand children. Just to think I'm old enough for grand children is hard for me because I have two little kids and one ready for marriage and starting a family of her own. I'm just going to take what ever time I have with my older children and enjoy them as I have plenty of time with Luke, Amelia, Tyler, and Liz. When I went to bed I had a dream about the future and it turns out perfect in every way possible.

A/N: so here is Derek's point of view watching his kids grow. Derek's dream will also be discussed later on in the story.


	16. The Family Reunion and Zola's suprise

Waking up in the morning on a Saturday seeing the dreaded weather isn't fun. All my life I've seen nothing but rain and hardly any sunshine. My sisters have seen New York an their sunshine I was too little to remember actually I was just an infant with my older twin brother. The only time I see sun is when I'm in California or Florida. When I'm Zola's age I'm leaving my family behind and going to a different location. I predict by that time everyone would be out of the house by then which means no more hand me downs from my sisters no drama of boyfriends or girlfriends. Personally I see myself being alone. I am growing up with too many people I mean come on I have 8 other siblings and I don't even get daddy time anymore. Ever since my sister who I call Maribeth was born daddy hasn't had the time for me. I was his princess for 8 years until Maribeth was born. Elizabeth is cute and all but I actually like Maribeth as her name just so that I don't confuse her with my aunt Elizabeth Liz for short. I myself go by Mia or Christine so I don't get confused with my aunt who I love dearly.

To be honest I hate that my parents couldn't come up with a different name for me because it's confusing for family reunions which I have to attend later today. Oh joy Billy bob is going to be there my least favorite cousin of all time. Annabelle Bailey's girlfriend is going to be there too. I find it creepy that he is dating my uncle's niece. But Annabelle really isn't our cousin either but I still think it's creepy. "Mia are you almost ready?" Asked my mom. "Uh ya I'll be down in a minute." I told her. "Hurry up were already late we were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago." She told me. I quickly grabbed my favorite doll and ran down stairs. I wasn't really excited to go but I'm apart of the family and need to be there for my family. "Oh look it's the nine year old BABY." Said cousin Louann. "Hey that's not nice take it back or else Bailey will punch you in the face." I said. "Oh please he's just a wimp just like you are baby." She continued. "Louann Marie that is not nice to say to your cousins" my dad said. "I don't care besides you're not my boss uncle Derek your w jerk and I hope you shut your mouth before my mother pushes you." Said my mean cousin who made Bailey and I cry. "Louann Marie you are in big trouble young lady we've talked about this you don't treat Uncle Derek like garbage and the same goes for your cousins "said auntie Kat. My cousins are mean and terrible the only

Ones that aren't are Olivia, Leila, Megan, baby Phil and my other cousin I can't remember his name for the life of me but uncle Owens children are nice and well behaved just like my siblings and I. I love my family but sometimes they can be a handful. Being the second to youngest daughter life can be fun but it could also be complicated because I never get to do some of the things that my older siblings get to do because of my knee and some of the things that my older siblings like to do is roller skate and I have yet to try it after my accident. It's bad enough I can't do a sport this year because of my injury. When I got home I couldn't stop itching my head. "Mia are you okay because you have been scratching your head since we came home." Asked Lexie and Hannah. "I'm fine I think it's just dry skin. When I told mom and dad they began to panic because Finley had head lice and aunt Nancy didn't tell anyone about it. I know that if I have head lice I'm going to be sick because the last time I had it all of us children were checked and the only two others that had the last time I had it was Lexie and Hannah. We share everything so that doesn't surprise me. Mom and dad checked every one of our heads and we were all clean no lice the reason I was scratching is because I have a lot of dead skin on my scalp.

This morning when I woke up it was a sunny morning and not raining and I wanted to go outside to play but I found out that mom had a surprise party planned for Dad for his birthday and we were to meet him at Chucky Cheese because it was actually a dual party as it was Dad and My twin cousins birthday party. It seems like every 6 weeks we are going to parties or something like that because we have such a big family. When mamma turns 52 next week I think that I can get my siblings to give mom and dad out for a night as they deserve it. At least now I don't have to worry about getting new siblings because mom took care of the situation because she already had 9 children and is now ready for grandchildren. I can't believe that I could already be an aunt but I don't think Zola knows it yet. I know that she hasn't been home much since she got engaged and I think that she could be expecting because she has gained some weight in the past 4 months. I wouldn't matter to me because I would be happy no matter what even if she's not having a baby.

During dinner Zola and Freddy had an announcement for the family. I was both excited and scared of what the news was because I wasn't sure how my life was going to turn out. "Mom, Dad, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, Luke, and Amelia we are expecting a baby and we are excited about it." Zola and Freddy announced. "Zola that's wonderful I can't wait to meet this little guy or gal." said mom and dad. I was shocked that they weren't mad. I was excited I couldn't wait to be auntie as I love babies. I actually thought it was cool because Tyler and Maribeth will be a year older than the baby but they will still have someone to play with. "So Zola do you have any names you like for the baby." I asked. "Well Freddy and I like the name Mike James for a boy and Sally Ann for a girl." Zola said. I like the names she has for the baby I just hope she doesn't have twins because twins are trouble and we can cause drama and other things but I am supper excited for her and Freddy I can't wait for Mach 17th now even though it is Saint Patrick's day and I have to eat corn beef and cabbage gross stuff but I can just think of eating something else when I'm eating it or I can do what I did last year which was hide some junk food under my bed and I shared with my sisters because none of us can stand it. Lexie and Ellis think it's the worse food ever that Mom and dad can cook. Zola says it's better than some of the food that mom had to make for her when she was little Bailey was too little to even remember that food according to Zola.

 _ **A/N: so here is chapter 16 Wow I cant believe that it is chapter 16 already. I hope you liked this chapter. also Zola's baby wasn't going to be apart of the story until later on but because she is going to be 20 when the baby came I thought it would be the right time to introduce a grand child for Meredith and Derek at least she is engaged to be married to the baby's father. Also Elizabeth might be called Maribeth for now on because I thought the name was cute and I really think she would go by that instead of being Elizabeth Marissa so technically she would be going by her middle and first name. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this for you guys.**_


	17. Wedding Planning and Family

Zola: 19 1/2

Bailey 17

Lexie 14 almost 15

Ellis 14 almost 15

Hannah 14

Luke 9

Amelia 9

Elizabeth "Maribeth" 9 months old

Tyler 9 months old.

Since I told mom and dad about my baby I've been excited about my life as I love the man I'm engaged to and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Freddy. I know that being 20 and going to college and raising a baby is going to be hard but I'm prepared for whatever comes my way worse comes to worse my siblings can help out. Ever since I moved out of the house with Freddy my parents have been spending a lot of time at my new house with Tyler, and Maribeth. I can't believe that they are growing up so fast. I know this will happen to my little baby who Freddy and I have decided to be surprised about the gender. Today Ellis, Lexie, Hannah, and Mia are coming to the house today to help Freddy decorate the baby's room and our bedroom. Freddy decided that we needed to change our room because it is boring and if we are going to live in there the western theme needs to go. Freddy got the house from his father who recently passed away from cancer. Freddy's mother hasn't been a part of his life since he was a young child.

"Zo what color do you want to paint the baby's room." asked Freddy. "Well because we don't want to know that gender how about a gender neutral yellow with teddy bears, and Disney character because what child doesn't love Disney." "Zola are you sure you don't want to know the gender because Mom Lex, Hannah, Mia, and I have been wanting to plan a gender reveal party like we did with Luke before he was born which turned out to be both genders." Ellis asked. "Well Zola that is a valid question and it sounds fun to me please baby can we let your mom and sisters throw a party for us." Asked my loving fiancé Freddy. "Oh why not I think it would be cool because I thought it was fun when mom and dad had one for Luke." I said.

Being only 20 weeks along planning for the baby has limited time as we are planning to get married before our baby comes in 20 weeks. The date we have planned is the day after my brides mate Lexie, and Maid of Honor Ellis, 15th birthday. My sisters are in the wedding party. Maribeth is the flower girl, and my brothers are in the wedding as well. To be honest to have a wedding in just 3 weeks is scary because I'm afraid the dress I bought won't fit. The wedding is going to be a small wedding as my family alone would take the whole venue, and Freddy only has his sister Eve who is married and has a son named Steven. I'm going to miss being Miss Zola Shepherd. Now my name is going to be Mrs. Zola Davidson. Being married is going to be a new adventure but I'm looking forward to finding out how mom and dad have made it for 20 years but in retro spec they have been married for close to 23 years.

When I came home from work I saw that Freddy decorated our bedroom in a mallard ducks, and having a baby blue color in our room. I do miss my pink butterfly room that I shared with my little sisters but now that I am going to be living here in this house which is just down the road from the Shepherd Ranch. "So Zola mom and dad want to come over for dinner is it okay." Asked Luke. "Of course little brother your all welcome for dinner I'm making everyone's favorite spaghetti." I told my brother. "SWEET I can't wait ill text Bailey and Annabelle where we will be for dinner." Luke said. "Okay tell Bailey that dinner is at 7:30" I told my brother.

After dinner we talked about the wedding and how everything was on track. A Christmas wedding is exciting because there is a lot of lights and joyfulness in the area. Everything will be perfect. Mom thinks I'll be afraid to get married and it would end up like mom and dads wedding at a court house. I don't think that's going to happen every one is invited that we want to come and everything else is planned for what Freddy and I want. I do know that my dad is walking me down the isle. This is special for me because he might get to do it for Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, and Amelia but I doubt he'll be able to walk Maribeth down the isle because he'd be like 75 and your knees start to give out at that age. This might be the last grandchild wedding nana might see because she is sick and might not even make it to see her great grandchild. Freddy and have talked about names and for a girl it's definitely going to be named Caroline Meredith Shepherd Davidson and if it's a boy his name will be Michael Benjamin Shepherd Davidson. If we get two girls the other name is Sally Maria Shepherd Davidson and if we have another boy Philip Derek Shepherd Davidson. We thought the names were perfect for our baby or babies I can't wait to meet the baby and I can't wait for the gender reveal.

A/N: so here is chapter 17. I can't wait to finish the wedding chapter which is coming up shortly. Also I can't wait to write about Meredith and Derek's reaction to being grandparents plus having 1 year olds at the same time. I really enjoy this story and hope to continue for many more chapters.


	18. Zola's Wedding

Today is my baby's special day as she is getting married. I can't believe my little girl is no longer little. I can't wait to spend time with my grandchild and my son in law as a proud mom I couldn't be happier for my beautiful Zola. Her dress is beautiful as I am here helping her get ready with her little baby bump in the way but you don't even notice with her dress which is like a princess dress. Zola is beautiful no matter what. She's my daughter wither or not that I gave birth to her or not she is my little girls who grew up so fast and is now starting her family.

"Mom you can cry if you want to I don't mind because I know that it is hard for you to imagine me getting married today and having a baby in a few months." Zola said. "No baby it's your day and I won't cry because you are marring your love." I told her. "Mom I love you even if you're not my birth mother you have always and will always be my mother as dad will always be my father." Said Zola. "Zola your gorgeous I can't believe of what a beautiful you have become." Said my mother-in-law. "Thank you Nanna I really appreciate that you could come even though you have a heart condition." Said Zola. I love my mother in law as she has been a part of every one of the children's lives even after she didn't like me when I was first married. But the other person I was able to forgive was my father. My father was great at being a grandfather, and I bet he would have been excited about being a great grandfather. My father passed away when Luke and Amelia were only 6 months old.

As I was getting ready to help Elizabeth with the flowers Harris came to talk to Zola. Harris was Zola's ex-boyfriend before Freddy came into the picture but they were however briefly dating before Freddy and Zola got back together.. "Harris what are you doing here." Asked Zola. "Zola I am here to take you back and stop this no sense that fetus is mine and Freddy is just claiming to be the father." Harris told Zola. "Harris the baby is Freddy's besides Harris I don't love you anymore the connection we once had has gone and I love the man I am with and don't let me be late for my wedding as this is my special day and you are ruining it." Zola told him. "Harris I think its best you go leave my daughter and grandchild alone." I told him. "Shut up you're not my mother and you're an dumb women who has 8 biological children I bet Zola doesn't even know her biological parents." He said. Before I could say anything Derek ran in and Carson Wilkos had followed and found out that Harris was on Zola again and was actually out of jail for sleeping with a minor who is expecting a baby but the parents don't know yet.

I was shocked that a sweet young man has ruined a young girls life and I hope her parents go to court for it to make sure he doesn't see the child. As the church bells rang I walked Elizabeth in with her sprinkling the little petals with my help and I held her while Lexie, Amelia, Sofia, Jenny, and Ellis walked down the aisle. I cried when I saw Derek walking Zola who looked gorgeous and I was about to gain a son who I love anyways. The wedding ceremony was beautiful at the reception we threw Freddy and Zola a surprise wedding gift besides the wedding reception. The surprise was that they were getting both a wedding reception and a gender reveal party. Freddy and Zola think that the gender reveal party is going to be on New Year's Eve. Zola and Freddy began to cry after they walked into the reception to see both wedding and a baby theme party. "Mom is this the gender reveal party at my wedding?" Zola asked. "Yes baby dad and I thought that it would fit that way you can start buying clothing and things like that." I said. "Thank you mom and dad Freddy and I love it and we can't wait to find out the gender." Zola said.

We danced for a few minutes until Zola said she would like to cut the cake. Cake was all over Freddy's face and Zola's and I took many pictures of this because I was able to see my daughter have smashed cake on her face like she did 18 years ago. After that Freddy and Zola wanted to cut the cake that revealed the baby's gender. When Freddy cut it, the color was Blue, but there was another piece to the cake it was pink. "WHAT TWINS?" asked Zola. "Well yes honey you are going to be having a baby boy and a baby girl." I told her. Zola and Freddy felt shocked because the baby bump didn't appear to be that big for twins but Zola shows her pregnancy well. I didn't look that big with Lexie and Ellis that's why most of my pregnancy I thought I was pregnant with just one even after I was told they were twins and both girls. When I had Luke well I was pretty big but that's because I thought that I was having just a boy because I was huge with Bailey, but I ended with twins, and with Liz and Ty I thought I was just having another boy because of how I looked with Luke. I'm glad that I'm going to have both a grandson and granddaughter. Derek and my life are awesome because we have 9 beautiful kids plus a son in law, a grandson on the way, and granddaughter on the way. "Congrats Meredith and Derek." Said Nathan and Megan Riggs. "Thanks guys". I said. It's great that Megan and Nathan worked things out and now they have a happy life again Owen seems to be happy as well. I'm glad all the family drama is gone and now I can be a great mom and grandmother. When I went into what was once Zola, Ellis, and Elizabeth's room it felt lonely without Zola but at least I can see her any time as she lives down the road and I also work with her while she is still studying for her RN actually I think she is going to be done with that in May as it is a 9 month program or something like that so I have a graduation in May to go to.

A/N: so here is the wedding I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	19. Ellis' not so wonderful day

This morning when mom and dad left for work they left me with Elizabeth because she was running a fever and because it's winter break I'm in charge of taking care of her because Bailey, Lexie, Hannah, Luke, Amelia and myself are going out for the day with her and mom and dad know my siblings tend to wander off when we are at Walmart. Sometimes I just can't wait to be 16 but I have to wait another year. "Bailey we can only stay for a few minutes I just need to get the items that mom instructed me to get for our sick baby sister then we need to get home." I told him. "Oh Ellie lighten up Elizabeth will be fine don't worry so much I know you love her in all but your acting like mom when you are clearly not our mother." Bailey, Lexie, Hannah, and Amelia said in unison. "Ellie I think worrying about sissy is fine I do it to Tyler when he is sick, Bailey is just in a mood because Annabelle hasn't answered his texts, as far as the girls well they are girls evil in the sense of being pretty well your not like them anyways neither is Zola." Luke said. "Oh Luke you are a great little brother." I told him. "I know El hey do you miss Zola?" Luke asked. "Yes but Luke just because she's married doesn't mean she's not your sister anymore in fact when she got married you gained a brother." I told him.

After we got back Bailey, Lexie, Hannah, and Amelia decided that they would go and do something fun other than babysit Liz who is severely sick. Luke stayed with me as we tried to calm Liz down and tried to get her fever down. At 1:00 pm Luke and I decided that we would walk Liz down in a stroller to Freddy and Zola's house to see if one of them could give us a ride to the hospital. Luckily Freddy was home he gave Luke, Liz, and I a ride to the hospital. When we arrived at the hospital the only person available at the time was my pregnant sister who is a LNA for the time being. "El, Luke, Liz, what are you guys doing here? Asked Zola. "Zo we need help Liz is very sick and we don't know what to do mom and dad are at work and the rest well they are out doing something as long as they don't get into trouble." I told my sister. "Look El I need to page Doctor Grey, Doctor Shepherd, and Doctor Karev when I'm on the job it's Doctor Grey and Shepherd as I'm not allowed to say mom and dad even though I'm nurse shepherd yes I kept my maiden name for work." Zola said.

As mom and dad were paged Luke began to get sick he didn't look very well I asked him to sit in a chair but he insisted that he was fine and that Liz was important more than he was. "Luke oh my god honey your burning up what hurts?" Asked my mom. "Nothing really my ankle and a tough of my side but I'm fine Liz needs help." Luke said. I was scared here I am holding a sick baby worrying about her now it's my 9 year old brother. Man this isn't a good day well at least it's keeping my mind off of my hip that is hurting. I hope that I don't end up with surgery now that I'm old enough for it the last time was 10 years ago when I injured it at ballet. "El you don't look good yourself maybe you should get checked out like your brother and sister." Mom said. "I'm fine just take Liz I feel like I'm going to vomit because my side where my gallbladder is is hurting me." I told my mom. "El your not having stones stuck again are you because this time it means you need it out and if your running a fever which it looks like you are your going to need it out." My dad said. I told dad I was fine until I vomitted and it wasn't a pretty color I myself was going to be admitted like my sister and brother. I don't know how this keeps happening to me is it because I'm part Grey because mom has this luck at times.

When this cute Doctor came in he said everything. "Okay this is 15 year old Ellis Grey Shepherd she has a fever and possible gallstones she's allergic to sulfur meds, and African violets." Said the cute Doctor. I didn't mind being in the hospital if he's my doctor because he's cute he almost looks like Franklin's older brother who I haven't had the pleasure of meeting. About and hour later I found out my sister has a virus and needs to stay in the hospital. Luke was wheeled into my room for about 15 minutes he needs to have his appendix out like Hannah did back in July. I however haven't heard a thing about my condition and how bad it really is. About an hour later I was rolled for a full body ct scan as my hips were hurting and where my gallbladder is. It turns out I'm going for surgery in 3 hours to have my gallbladder removed, and tomorrow morning I'm have hip surgery. Yep that's my life ant it wonderful. "Dad do I have to have surgery tommrow too?" I asked. "El if you want to continue to walk, cheerlead, and ice skate yes you do." My dad said. I didn't want it but that's life. When I got out of surgery Bailey and the other spontaneity appeared. "So I take it you and Luke are sick too?" Lexie said. "Yeah." I said drowsy in response. "El everything is going to be okay you'll get better and the same with you Luke." Said Lexie, Hannah, and Amelia. " so Ellis what did you do this time to land here for another survey tomorrow" asked Bailey in a rude voice. Man he's being a jerk today because Annabelle hasn't responded to him. "Bailey remember when I was five and had hip trouble well it's back and I need it other wise I can't walk." I told him "El I'm sorry I've been mean today it's just that Anna isn't responding to me and I don't know if she's okay because there was a car crash she was telling me about yesterday." Bailey said apologetic. I forgave him. The next thing I remember is Annabelle coming in the room in a wheelchair with her leg and arm in a cast. "Anna what did you do." I asked. "Oh got into a car accident don't tell Bailey that I was in a accident he would freak out." She told me. I feel asleep and then woke up again now in 8 hours I have my surgery today just wasn't my day.

A/N: so here is the next chapter. Originally Elizabeth was just going to be the sick child but then things just popped into my head. Things are going to get better soon with the twins first birthday party coming up, and Zola's babies being born. Also I'm thinking of a love interest for Hannah, what do you guys think? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Breakups, Birthdays, and Grandchildern

Since I found out that I need to have hip surgery I haven't been very happy because I'm stuck here in the hospital with a new doctor who isn't cute. I was supposed to have surgery in like 3 hours but it got postponed till tomorrow morning because there was an incoming trauma that was worse than mine. This morning I've tried to think of every way I can go home, or go to school as today is the first day back from winter break and I'm not going to be able to go to school for a while. I don't want to sit here and Rott my brain when I can be learning. I'm so mad but I can't go anyways I just had my gallbladder removed and I need little to no movement. "Dad can I please go home I'll come back in the morning" I told him. "Now El you can't go home until you have the surgery do you want to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life because you can't make your hips work, or be the Ellis your mother and I had when she was an infant?" My dad said.

I know the surgery is vital but I have a life to live and learn and I can't do that if I'm not at school. Luckily Lexie can get my work. She should be here in 10 minutes as Bailey was picking Amy up from school early, and Luke is here at the hospital for a couple of days until they clear him of any complications as he had a complication during his surgery. "Zola what's wrong" I said to my sister who was checking both Luke and my vitals. "El it's nothing it's just that I can't find a decent name for the twins well the boy I can but for the girl I can't." Zola told me. "Isabella" I told her. "No not Isabella Annabelle has a baby sister named that." Zola told me. "Carrie" said Luke. "Carrie I like it thank you Luke." Said my sister excitedly. I must of fell asleep by the time mom and dad came to see how Luke and I were doing he came with my stuffed horse, my laptop, iPad, iPhone, and my blanket from my own bed.

I guess mom and dad are trying to keep me comfy here while I wait to have the surgery and recovery. Today I'm missing what could have been a great day at school with my boyfriend. I hope Lexie gets all my work that I have missed today. When Frank came to visit he brought my homework in which Lex was supposed to get. "Frank what are you doing here and why do you have my homework wasn't Lexie supposed to get it for me." I asked him. "UH El I don't know how to tell you this but Lexie told me to bring it to you, but that's not what is hard to tell you what is hard to tell you is that I have recently been seeing your sister because I thought she was you I'm sorry I know both you and Lexie have the same haircut now so it's been confusing." He told me. "FRANKLIN how dare you, I'm not Lexie and I think it's time we are done because I just don't feel the way I did when we started to date." I told him. "But Ellis I love you and don't want to lose you." Franklin said. "YOU heard my older sister she's done besides she doesn't need you what she needs is to do is feel better and your not helping so leave NOW or ILL STICK BALIEY OR MY FATHER ON YOU BECAUSE TYLER IS TOO LITTLE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS STUFF." Luke said to Franklin.

I respect my little brother because he is always stinking to my side. I can't believe I finally got rid of Franklin because I just don't love him anymore besides there is someone else Roger Wilson who actually knows what living with 8 other sibling is like. Roger has 7 brothers and 1 sister. Roger is Zola's nephew from Freddy's other sister that Zola never knew about. "El Lexie told me you were in the hospital how are you feeling?" Roger asked. "Roger I'm doing much better now that you are here besides Franklin wasn't my type besides ever since the wedding you have been in my head and I actually have talked to you more than Frank and now that were not together I can't wait to spend more time with you. It has been a few weeks since I had the surgery and now I have to wait for the second one in a few weeks to fix the other hip but at least I can be home and go to school even though I'm in a wheelchair or walking on crutches it depends on how I feel. It was great that I was able to go home for Elizabeth and Tyler's birthday. Their birthday was exciting as Liz and Ty loved their presents that I managed to get when I was able to get. Yesterday I went to the hospital with Lexie, Hannah, Luke, and Amelia. We were able to meet our nieces. Zola was actually carrying paternal twins that were both girls. When we thought one of them was a boy it turned out it was the cord. Mom and dad are excited to be grandparents they can't wait until they can come home. I can't wait for them to spend a lot of time with me when I have my second surgery because I am still getting high honors even though I have been in and out of school. Carrie and Caroline are perfect they are gorgeous and I love them to the fullest Liz and Tyler have yet to met Carrie and Caroline.

Welcome Shepherd GRANDCHILDREN:

Carrie Shepherd- Davidson

February 14th

Caroline Shepherd- Davidson

February 14th

A/N: so here is chapter 20 so there are a few time jumps in this chapter. I thought that a young boy named Roger would be cute for one of the girls oringally it was suppose to be Hannah but it fit Ellis also Hannah's new Love is going to be coming up in a few chapter. I hope to update tomorrow with either Lexie, Zola, Bailey, Hannah, Amelia, or Luke's point of view. also I cant wait to write about Meredith and Derek being excited about having granddaughters.


	21. Meredith's birthday party and love

Since my sister had the twins life at school has been hard as I'm the awkward little brother that has no friends other than my siblings and my cousins. I also get teased because of my family being so big and how everyone seems to love each other. Mom and Dad say I'm a smart boy and if nobody likes me well it's their own fault because I'm a good boy who doesn't get into trouble. Tomorrow Dad and my siblings are throwing mom a surprise birthday party. Being one of the youngest children of my parents is hard because I really don't know what mom likes other than the Mc Nasty and having children. I asked Bailey what mom likes and he wasn't sure what she liked because she would spend a lot of time with dad and that usually ends up with siblings. Well the last party dad threw resulted in Amelia and I so dad hasn't thrown a party in 10 years.

Zola is excited for the party as it is the first time in weeks that there was something fun going on. I think my sister has found out what mom and dad found out years ago when they had Bailey. I love my sister very much along with Freddy, Carrie, and Caroline but sometimes Freddy gets on my nerves because all he talks about is racecars and taking Zola to races. It gets me mad because Bailey and I want to go to the races but mom and dad never have the time to take us and Bailey doesn't have any money this week because he hasn't earned any money because he hasn't been needed for babysitting because Liz, and Ty are at daycare and El is watching Carrie and Caroline because she can't do any of her after school activities because she is still recovering from her first surgery and she has to have surgery I think tomorrow but at least mom can have some fun with El before she has to have surgery again.

. This morning when I woke up in my Star Wars pajamas for breakfast Bailey in the bathroom in his Star Trek pajamas with Tyler on his hip who was in his Mickey Mouse pajamas that I once wore when I was Tyler's age. Bailey helped Tyler brush his three teeth he had. "Good morning Luke are you ready for today? The surprise event." Bailey said. "Ya I guess hey can we go to the mall so I can get something for mom." I asked. "Luke you know what I'll ask the girls if they would like to come." Bailey said. "I go too" asked Tyler. "Yes you can little brother" I told my little brother. We ended up going with just Elizabeth and El because Lexie Hannah, and Amelia had already gotten mom something for her party. When we returned dad was furious with us. "How can you be late for this you know Lexie, Hannah, and Amelia are going to be home with mom in a few minutes you have to get ready." Dad said not realizing that we had everything together.

When mom returned she was shocked that we had a party. "Oh my god you guys" is all my mom could say. She was excited to spend time with all nine of us plus her grand daughters. Mom didn't want to age but she was happy. Dad surprised mom with a surprise 25th wedding anniversary and birthday present which was a cruise to Hawaii. Mom and dad really have only been married for 21 years legally or is it 20 I lost track but I'm only 9 so I really don't know. Mom was excited for the trip but sad because she would be leaving El when she is in the hospital as she is having surgery tomorrow afternoon. El is going to be in the hospital this time for a few weeks because this surgery is going to be extensive. When mom got to my present she was excited as I finally got our newest family portrait developed after 6 weeks of it being taken the picture is mom and dad in the back on each side of Zola, Freddy,while Bailey is holding Carrie, Lexie holding Elizabeth, Ellis holding Caroline, Hannah holding Tyler and Amelia and I standing between Ellis and Bailey. Mom was touched by the photo as it was our family if we were to have a whole family photo with all my aunts, uncles, and cousins well some of us might not be able to be spotted unless your doing a where's Waldo which was my favorite when I was 4 years old.

Today was a great day as a family I love my family very much. Now I'm heading to bed with my brothers as tomorrow we will be spending our Monday morning which we are supposed to be in school with our sister. Mom says that Ellis is going to be fine but I'm scared for her and I'm sure Lexie is petrified over it as she is her identical twin. "Good night Luke thank you for the birthday present." Said my mom as she was tucking me in. Bailey still gets tucked in almost nag with our sisters. Mom and dad are great parents and I think when Carrie and Caroline get older they will be spoiled by mom and dad like they are by there 5 aunts and 3 uncles.

 ** _A/N: so here is chapter 21 I enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you guys liked it. Also there's going to be some family drama coming up when Meredith and Derek leave for there trip. I hope to have chapter 22 out by tomorrow evening. There's 2 more chapters until. I'm not able to write because school starts Tuesday so the only time I have is Saturday's and vacations and I might utilize my Saturday with my family. Hope to have more fun with this story there's lots of ideas and excitement for the shepherd clan._**


	22. Chapter 22

Three days ago mom and dad left for there cruise but last night I ended up back here in the hospital. I am sick of being here I feel bad that mom and dad are missing the rest of there cruise as they are flying home. Bailey tried his best to help. When Bailey got me here they took my vitals and temperature. Bailey was right to take me here because I have an infection and will need yet another surgery. "Ellie don't feel bad I didn't like being here repeatedly when I was five."Hannah said. "Where was I because I don't remember that?" I asked my slightly younger sister. "That was when you were more interested in Luke because he was a baby and a brother you however weren't excited about Amelia." Hannah said. "Hey what did I ever do to you Ellis because I thought you liked me from day one?" Amelia asked. "Amelia you didn't do anything to me actually I loved you the whole time but Luke was more interesting because he was my little brother and I found him fascinating at the time it wasn't anything to do with you." I told my sister.

I feel guilty about being more involved with Luke than my own sister but when she was born I was five almost six and having a baby brother was awesome because Bailey was 3 when I was born. Lexie, Bailey, Zola, and Hannah were my friends until I got a brother and Amelia. Being almost the middle child I was fascinated in my younger siblings because they were tinnier than Lexie, Hannah, and myself. "El I came as fast as I can how are you feeling." Asked Lexie. "Lex I'm fine I just have to be here again." I told her. "El I love you very much and I hope you feel better soon." Lexie said. I was excited to know that I was loved by my twin who has been distant from me the last five months. Lex has been basically been spending more time with Amelia and Hannah than me. I seem to spend more time with Zola, Bailey, Luke, Elizabeth, and Tyler. "Sissy feel better." Twins Tyler and Elizabeth said. "I'll try guys." I told them. No matter how much I was against having them I love them and wouldn't trade the world for them they are my life and they help me get stronger so I can be their role model. Being in this hospital has made me realize that I don't need flashy things to be important what I need is my family because they will stick with me until the day I die.

When I woke up this morning dad was sleeping in the chair where Luke and Hannah were last night before I had medication and fell asleep. "Dad when did you get here?" I asked him. "I've been here since probably 11:00 last night." He told me. "I'm sorry about your vacation with mom." I told my father. "El it's okay your mother and I weren't having fun without you kids because you are the loves and wonders of our lives and we don't need cruises or fancy vacations to enjoy ourselves we just need you guy because we love each and every one of you." My dad said. "Good Morning El how are you feeling." Asked Zola holding Caroline. "Oh I'm doing alright I guess nothing but having infections man this summer isn't going very well." I said. "Oh El the last time this happened was when Hannah was 5 and was in and out of the hospital as well for I think knee surgery or something like that I know it wasn't her hip because she didn't have any casts or anything in that area maybe it was her wrist she did break her wrist and had multiple fractions and needed surgery and she had a couple of infections." Zola said as Fred was walking in the room with Carrie. I can't believe that I forgot about when Hannah spent time in the hospital as well. Us shepherd children are rough but we are loved no matter how many of us end up in the hospital in a month maybe in a week.

 **4 Months Later:**

It has been 4 months since I was in the hospital for my last surgery I have finally been released to ice skate and cheerlead again but I'm not going to because I am going to spend more time with my siblings, and nieces because when I was doing both cheerleading, and ice skating I rarely ever had time to spend with my brothers because they were away on games when I was home not at a game or even ice skating. Being a cheerleader has been fun but now that tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm going to be a junior I think it's time I study for something I want to do for my future which is taking care of children. Roger my boyfriend wants to study children as well because he wants to be a first grade teacher like his sister Tina. Roger like his cousin Fred are very much alike but I don't care because I love Roger. "Hey El you want to get some froyo a hoppers?" asked my sisters. "Sure can we go to the mall before school starts tomorrow?" I asked. "Wait I wanna come too bailey is out with Annabelle yet again I never get to spend time with him I know you guys want just a sister day but what about a lonely little brother who wants to have a companion ship with someone other than Tyler who only knows very little words?" asked Luke. "Of course you can come bring the twins stroller and we will go." Hannah said. Spending time with my friends are the best moments that I can have. I know in two years I won't be able to spend as much time with them because I plan to go to college like Zola and become and teacher or something in the range maybe I can get a job working at the hospital at the daycare. I can't believe I am going to be a junior this year why did I have to grow up so fast. It seems just like yesterday when Zola was going to be a freshman in High school now she's got a husband, beautiful twin daughters and she has her RN so she is working full time at the hospital. Well she gets to save money by car pooling with mom and dad.

A/N: Sorry it took a long time for this chapter I have been busy with school. I added a time jump because I'm going to write cool and exciting things about the school year for the children I might even get into why Bailey and Annabelle have had a secret going on with out Megan and Nathan Riggs and Meredith and Derek knowing what is going on. Also I am going to introduce Hannah's boyfriend, Amelia's friends, Luke's friends, Ellis' new friends, Lexie's friends, and I'm going to add some drama with the 9 children's cousins.


	23. The first day and Annabelles news

Zola: 20 married to Fred who is 21 and they have two twin daughters Carrie and Caroline age 7 months

Bailey: 18

Lexie: 15 almost 16

Ellis: 15 almost 16

Hannah: 15

Luke :10

Amelia: 10

Elizabeth: 21 months old

Tyler: 21 months old.

Today is my first day of my senior year in high school. It's about time I show this stupid school of all the stupidity that they don't know what we are teaching in the real world because I've seen the real world work and it's nothing like they say in high school. Having a sister who is 3 years older has shown me that life works differently from what you plan. I actually never imagined being an uncle yet alone to twins. But I always thought it would be Lexie or Hannah to have a child first. Annabelle and I however well we are careful most of the time but I think this time we went to far. Well going to college with my girlfriend and child might not be bad because Zola figured it out. The thing I'm going be studying is earth and space because the planets and outer space have fascinated me since I was a child. I feel that my little brother Luke will follow in my footsteps because he idolizes me and I know he looks up on all I do.

"Bailey Annabelle called she needs to speak with you." Lexie told me as she was helping Hannah, and Amelia figure out the cutest outfit for the first day. "Bailey I need to ask you a question" Ellis asked. I was nervous of what Annabelle wanted or what my sister wanted. "Annabelle what's up" I asked. "Oh Bailey I will tell you at school because I think this is something important to tell you in person." Annabelle told me. After I got off the phone with Annabelle Luke came into the room asking about basketball season. This year I'm going to be the assistant coach for the younger division which means I get to spend more time with my little brother who isn't so little anymore. Luke and Amelia just turned 10 on my 18th birthday. Hopefully Tyler will be interested in sports when he's older. Just because Elizabeth and Tyler are 16 years apart from me I still love them because they showed me what it's like to love more than sports, science, Annabelle, and my family such as my sisters, brother my cousins, my auntie and uncle.

When I got to school Annabelle greeted me. I was worried about what was going on with her because I love her and will support her through this hard time. " well Bailey I just found out that I'm going to be having a baby." She said. "Wow um Annabelle I will help you and I will care for he or she." I told her. She was surprised that I was going to stand by her when most just walk away. I'm not one who will walk away from my problems besides I was raised to be responsible for my actions besides I love kids I have since my sisters Lexie and Ellis were born. "Bailey can you believe it's our senior year this year." Ben my best friend. " oh I know I can't wait for this." I told him

When I got home I told my brother and sisters about Annabelle's news. They were shocked about the news and we're excited because they were expecting the news last year. Since Zola had Carrie and Caroline they expected me to follow in her steps because Zola was my role model. "So Bailey I here you and Annabelle are having a baby." Zola and Fred said. "Yes Zola you know what my life is going to be awesome because I love Annabelle and I will love our child." I said. "You're just a younger us." Fred and Zola said. I wonder why my life is the way it is because it's awesome I have a loving mother and father, 6 sisters, and two brothers I love I know that there's times when we are fighting but that's life and I'm going to live my life the way it is because if I try to change who I am then life would be complicated and I like my life the way it is.

My parents were supportive of my news and they weren't upset but they're not going to say anything to Nathan and Megan until Annabelle is ready to tell them. "So Bailey does Zola know." Asked my parents. "Yes and she said she would help if Annabelle decides to keep it but right now family is the only people that are to know." I told them. "Bailey you shouldn't of told me then because I stink at keeping secrets." Hannah and Amelia said. My sisters tend to fail at keeping secrets but Amelia doesn't know any of Annabelle's friends or knows people besides Luke and Carly to talk to. Hannah however might blab to Jessica about it and Jessica is worse than Hannah and Amelia put together.

The next morning Annabelle came over to talk to me about our situation and we both agreed to keep the news secret for now until December because Annabelle wants to surprise her brother who is coming home for Christmas with the news. Not that mom and dad are going to have 3 grandchildren I guess they can spoil them and they can do all the cool things with them like they did with us children when we were little.

A/N: so I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I have been busy with school and originally Annabelle and Bailey weren't going to do anything crazy but they are both over the age of parent consent as Annabelle is 19 and Bailey 10 months younger than her.


	24. Homecoming

Since my brother told Hannah, Amelia, Ellis, and myself about his situation life at home and school has been different. Okay being the cool aunt to Carrie and Caroline is awesome but to my brothers child who doesn't have parents that are married and are still in high school with no college credits unlike Zola and Fred. I may only be 15 but seriously you just can't raise a child with no money supports, or even a house it's impossible. Sometimes i wonder how mom and dad were able to support all 9 of us children with the space and things that we have here. Since dad got the addition to the house done i now have my own room Hannah, and Amelia decided to stay where they are, Ellis has her own room. The boys decided to stay together but with Tyler getting bigger mom and dad said that Luke and Bailey can move into the bigger room that was designed for the boys. Tyler is going to stay in their old room and they get the new room.

This morning while I was walking in the hallway with Ellis I overheard Annabelle talking to Sarah her best friend and how Sarah was facing the same situation except her boyfriend was overseas. Why must this graduating class have more than just students but infants as well. I'm glad i don't have a boyfriend because they are just trouble because girls end up with children, or diseases, i swear people like that are dumb. Ellis and I want to have children but there is this thing called birth control. When i went home to dinner mom and dad asked me about my day. "Lexie how was school today." asked Mom and dad. "Oh it was umm well it was good i guess." I told them. "Lexie what is going on is Ellis getting picked on at school again?" asked Mom. "NO it's just that a lot is going on and it's just gotten to me worse than i thought i would handle it." i told my mother.

My mother doesn't know what high school is like and if everyone knew that the senior jock isn't so perfect and has a child Bailey wouldn't be popular although he is Derek Shepherd's son but that doesn't work for me or Hannah. Luckily this week is homecoming and we get to elect who is going to be on the court and the royal family. My freshman year was awesome because Ellis, Bailey, and Zola won it. Last year Bailey, Annabelle, and a few others won next to Ellis. This year I hope we have something cool happen. Tomorrow is the dance and then we get to see what is going to happen this year. "

This morning i woke up with a sore throat. This couldn't be happening to me why today and not like a week from today because the dentist is next week. Yuck I don't like the dentist and if i'm sick I don't have to go. As the day went on I felt better but was disappointed because I have to go to the dentist. When I got home I got ready for the dance. Since Ellis and I cut our hair we have a hard time trying to get it to look perfect. Tonight I'm going to be wearing my new purple dress with sparkles I look like a princess in it and I love it. Ellis has a pink dress like mine and Hannah has a blue dress. As we were leaving we found out that Luke, and Amelia were allowed to go. We were all going to have a fun night.

"So Ellie who do you think is going to get homecoming king, queen, prince, princess, and court." I asked her. "Well I heard that there's only Shepherd children on the list." Ellis said. Usually all of kids end up with some kind of award. I'd hate to think of what the award hutch would look like without our awards. It was 9:15 when they started to announce the homecoming people. "This years king goes to the one and only Bailey Shepherd." The principal said. Well this is Bailey's third time being King. "This years homecoming queen goes to the beautiful Lexie Shepherd and her identical twin Ellis." The principal said. I was shocked I thought it'd be just Ellis and not both this year it's different because there was a tie and so we were both crowned.. "Our prince happens to be the best little soccer and basketball at Lincoln elementary school and his name is Luke Shepherd." Said the principal. My little brother I was shocked because normally it's out of the high school and the school resourced to the elementary school. "Our princess happens to be our prince's twin sister Amelia Shepherd." "The court which this year is going to be different because we are going to have a governess, and governor." Our governess is Hannah Shepherd, and our governor is Roger Davidson." The principal said.

This thing is rigged said some of the students but because our father is famous we seem to become the talk of school. Olivia my cousin made the court along, with David my boyfriend and Hannah's boyfriend Harold. At the parade I could see my family being thrilled as we were all in the homecoming parade. I'm proud to be a Shepherd and to be an aunt of Carrie, Caroline, and a baby from my brother well unless something goes on. Bailey and Annabelle aren't going to move in together as Annabelle is going to go to Florida for college after the baby is born and she's giving the baby to Mom and dad while Bailey is at college because she doesn't know if raising a baby in Florida without grandparents is right.

A/N: so here is the next chapter. Also Bailey is going to do great things as he goes into college while being a father to the child. Also Annabelle is going to Florida to go into the military like her brother and mother. Meredith and Derek are excited to help Annabelle and Bailey with there baby.


	25. Life is awesome

Before Annabelle moved here to Seattle I never knew what love was I mean I dated some girls but Annabelle was nothing like those girls Justine was the only other girl but she passed away from brain cancer. Well I did know what love was that was because I received it from my parents and siblings. Now that I'm going to be a dad at the age of 18 and my girlfriend is leaving when the baby is 2 months old for naval training it's just myself and the baby well I have my many siblings, and my parents to help while I go to community College like Zola did. The college that I looked into was too much money, and it wasn't a college I really liked. I know that studying space tech at community college will help me when I go to Washington University.

"Hey Bailey can you give Harriet and I a ride to school because Zola is busy today and can't drive us." Hannah asked. "Hannah what are you going to do when we can't drive you to school." I asked her. "Well there's always Lexie or Ellis." Hannah said. "No Hannah Lexie got the opportunity to go to Los Angeles to film a movie, and Ellis has more medical things going on." I told her. "Wait WHAT" asked Hannah. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Lexie's news yet because she hasn't decided to go and film or not because she would be leaving Ellis, Hannah, Luke, Amelia, Lizzie, Ty Ty, Zola, Mom, Dad, Fred, Carrie, Caroline, Daisy, and myself behind. I hope she goes because it would give her the opportunity to show people who she is. Even if she doesn't go I'll still support her.

"Bailey can you take me to see Dr. Johnson after school." Asked Ellis. "Sure but I thought you were going to stay with Callie?" I asked my sister. "Well Bailey I wanted a second option of this situation." Ellis told me. "NO sis mom and dad want you to have the best but you are a few days from being 16 so I guess I can take you." I told her. Since Ellis decided that she couldn't give up her ice skating after her hip surgery she went back to it. She recently had a fall during her routine and now she doesn't know what to do. At least this time it's not her hips. Poor girl goes from ear infections, to dislocated hips, to a hip surgery, a gallbladder removal, and now knee problems, will my poor little but not so little sister get a break I love her very much and hate to see her the way she is right now.

Being an older brother is awesome well until you stop being a role model because you messed up. I know that my siblings are probably mad at me for the baby but they seem fine to me but I don't know what its like behind my back. When I got to school Annabelle told me something about our child. I at least don't need to buy any toys, or clothing, or even any bedding because I can repurpose Ty Ty's things. Having a son is going to be awesome maybe it's like spending time with Luke and Ty Ty but it's a different story because I'm the child's father. I told Annabelle that we could start to think of names for the baby but she wants me to name him and if we have any more children together or if they are twins because they run in the family she wants both of us to work on collaborating the name together.

The names I like for my son are David, Bart, Thomas, Ken, Mike, Joey, and Ben after my best friend. I know being his father is going to be fun but a part of me wants a little girl so I could have the happy family that I grew up in. when I'm 50 I hope I have 9 children like my parents. "So Bailey would your parents be cool if I were to stay overnight tonight." Asked Harriet. "Well Harriet I'm not sure how come Hannah isn't going to stay with you guys tonight." I asked her. "Well Isaac, and Mark have pink eye and I don't think your parents would appreciate Hannah getting it." She told me. "Harriet I guess you can stay with us." I told her.

Both Jenny Avery, and Harriet Avery are nice. Jenny and Harriet are 18 months apart and Ellis, and Lexie are best friends with both but Jenny is 2 years younger than them and Harriet is around the same age actually I think Lexie and Ellis are a year older so probably Hannah and Harriet are the same age. Yesterday when I went to the hospital I talked to Zola and she said that Tuck was going to be starting an internship at the hospital. I remember when we were all young and playing together and now he's an intern, and Zola has her RN. I can't believe that we are so old already. Now that I'm 18 I guess anything can happen. "Bailey can you watch Liz and Ty tonight because your father and I want to spend some time together and your sister Amy is spending the night with your aunt Amy. Luke is going to be here with you, Ellis is going to the movies with Roger, and Lexie well she is going with Robert." My mom told me. "Did Lexie make her decision yet" I asked her. "Well Bailey I don't know not everyone knows what news she's got we will talk about it at dinner." My mom said.

During Dinner Lexie told us about her opportunity but she doesn't know if she's gong to take it or not. After dinner mom and dad left Ellis ended up going to the hospital because she was in pain, and Lexie and Robert went with her. I drove them to the hospital, with the twins, and Hannah, Harriet, and Luke. I over herd Lexie and Ellis talk about what they were going to do. "So you're going to California." Ellis asked. "Ya but ill be back soon. El I love you and I wish you could go with me but because you need another surgery you can't." Lexie told Ellis. "Lexie you shouldn't miss your shot of being who you are because of me I'll be fine." Ellis told Lexie. My sisters are pretty awesome actually all my siblings even the twins who are like 22 months old. Being the oldest son I am proud the pass on the Shepherd name and I hope "Mike" will love who he is. When I told Annabelle what I wanted to name our little boy she loved the names Mike, and Ben but Mike was her top choice. She likes Michael "Mike" Alexander Shepherd. Michael will be loved by both of us and if he is a twin and we have another boy his name will be Matthew James Shepherd, and if we have a daughter her name will be Nichole Lauren Shepherd. But I think it's going to be just Michael.

A/N: so I have been busy with school and all that kind of stuff so here is the next chapter. Anyways Bailey is going to have a surprise that nobody suspected. Also Meredith and Derek are going to be facing some upsetting times when Lexie goes to California for a while then when Ellis has Knee surgery. Also I didn't mean to use the hurricane names but I had this written before Nichole formed in the ocean but I've been busy so, anyways I hope you enjoy this story.


	26. Lexie's goodbye and the first grandson

A life of regret is more of a motive that I would ever have. I don't regret having my 9 children because they are my world and will always be just like Derek. Work well when you're 52 your work ethic becomes slower I know that being a doctor and a mother is hard work but nobody told me how hard it would be when one left, and another who's about to leave. I know Lexie is going to do great things in Hollywood but saying goodbye to my 16 year old daughter who is going to graduate school next year in California is hard because I'll still look at her everyday because her identical twin sister lives at home with us well right now she lives at the hospital while Derek Callie, and I come up with a possible way of helping her. Poor girl has had a hip replacement now she needs a ACL replacement surgery.

My oldest son is about to be a father and is looking forward to that step in his life as he graduates in two months, my youngest children are now 2, my granddaughters are now one and Zola is 21 now. I wish the times were simple when all the children were living with us and we had the life that was simple. I feel bad for Bailey as he is going to be raising the child on his own with the help of Derek and I as Annabelle goes to Florida for the us navy. Although once that precious life hits her arms she may not want to go. I know that being 18 and having a little family of your own is hard but we're supporting him threw it all.

Today Lexie leaves and none of the children have said a word, well Ellis but that's because she was able to come home with mess until her hip is healed we don't want her to have the knee surgery. It's been over a year since her hip surgery but it's the concern of weight on her hip that was replaced. "Mom why does Lexie have to leave because I'm going to miss her." Luke said. "I know sweetie but she's got to follow her own dreams I can't make those for her." I told him. Luke has been quiet since Lexie told us she was leaving. Luke is kinda upset about Bailey but he is looking forward to being an uncle again. Luke loves spending time with Zola, and the girls. I know bailey probably misses the days where he spent hours and days with his brother. Before Annabelle bailey would spend most of his time with his siblings but now it's Annabelle but Annabelle tags along with Lexie,Ellis, Hannah, Luke, Amelia, Liz, and Ty.

"Mamma I got a boob kiss it to feel better" asked Tyler. "Okay honey" I told him. "Mommy I got boob too kiss it to feel better." Liz asked me. That's one of the challenges of having twins because if one is hurt the other says there hurt so they can get equal attention. Lexie and Ellis use to be like that when they were little but now that they are older they could careless about getting equal mom and dad time. "Mom Lexie's plane leaves in a hour shouldn't we be going," asked Ellis. "Oh ya thank you sweetie gather your siblings we got to go now." I told her. The only person who didn't respond was Bailey. I tried calling his cellphone but he didn't answer. I called Zola and she said she'd be on the way with Fred and the girls. I called Nathan and Megan to find if Bailey was with them and they haven't seen him as Annabelle is home. I called Derek and he didn't know where Bailey was, I called Amelia and Owen and Bailey wasn't with them but they were on the way to the airport to say goodbye to Lexie and wish her good luck. While I was calling everyone Luke climbed into the tree house that Derek built when Bailey was 3. "Luke we got to go" Amelia said. "I know but I'm dealing with something first." Luke told his twin sister. I went out to see what he was doing to see Bailey crying in the tree house.

"Bailey what's wrong" I asked him. "Oh Mom it's nothing except I can't watch my sister leave I don't have the heart today I found out that the baby may not even be mine as Annabelle has been spending time with Danny Wilkes" Bailey told me. "Honey it's okay and Annabelle is just a pass fling if that child is not yours." I told him. "But Mom the thing is I love her but if the baby isn't mine I don't think I could raise him because it isn't mine and Danny won't raise him." Bailey told me. I love my son dearly and I hope what is best for him but even if the baby isn't his I will still love it as his. After Lexie left Bailey got a call from Annabelle she was having the baby. Both Bailey and I went to be there for when he was born. At nine o'clock the baby was born a 8 pound 15 ounce baby boy. The boy looked just like Bailey when he was born but to be sure Bailey asked for a DNA test and it turns out Annabelle was telling Bailey the truth the baby was indeed a Shepherd. I now have 3 grandchildren two girls and a boy.

Derek was excited to meet his grandson along with the children to meet their first nephew. Liz said he looked like one of her dolls. Everyone was thrilled to meet the baby. Amelia was happy to see her grandnephew as he was adorable to the last detail. Nathan and Megan were thrilled with the baby and can't wait to watch him grow in person instead of seeing him grow on camera while Annabelle is in Florida. " I'm staying here with Bailey I can't give up this beautiful baby these boys are my life and I know I might of hurt Bailey but Danny is just my tutor for German prep here at Seattle community college" she told me. "Wait you're staying here Annabelle" asked Bailey "yes I can't leave you and our child instead of going into the navy I'm going to study education and become a child development teacher because if there's a lesson to be learned it is to not be pregnant during your senior year in high school because it's sad, my prom dress barely fit, and my cap and gown are probably either going to be big or small on me." Annabelle told Bailey. Bailey and Annabelle are going to college together and are going to raise the baby. I love my son and my probably future daughter in law. When I called Lexie I told her about her nephew and she started to cry she then realized that California wasn't for her and that she was coming home on the next flight. Now with Lexie coming back Derek and I have the life we imaged years ago.

Welcome

Michael Derek Riggs Shepherd

A/N: so here is the next chapter I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Also there is going to be more to come. This might be the last chapter for awhile because of my schoolwork so I'll be back for thanksgiving weekend, and Christmas vacation. But I might surprise you guys with short chapters unlike the long ones I've been writing


	27. The accidents

The children Zola 25

Bailey 23

Lexie 19

Ellis 19

Hannah 18

Luke 13

Amelia 13

Elizabeth 5

Tyler 5

Grandkids

Carrie 4

Caroline 4

Michael 3 3 years later: Today Mom and I went to get pizza with Bailey, Annabelle, and Mikey. I love my nephew and I can't wait to have another as Zola is having a baby boy. I love my sisters but I miss when it was just Zola, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, Amelia and I because we were all living together but now my family is split. Of course I get to see Zola, and Bailey almost daily, and Ellis daily, but I miss having my two sisters Lexie and Hannah home but there both in college. Lexie is In Colorado, and Hannah is in New York studying fashion design. I always knew Hannah was going into fashion because she would design her own clothes.

Later today moms going to work so Ellis is picking me up here after lunch and we are going to the mall to spend some needed brother and sister time. Granted being 13 and hanging out with my 19 year old sister isn't even a idea for most teenagers but I love my sister and I know my time will be limited with her when she gets married. But however I don't think she's going to get married anytime soon because she fights with Roger but there engaged and Roger says he'll wait till Ellis's ready.

When Ellis came to pick me up she was crying well I could tell she was crying. "Ellis what's wrong" I asked her. "Oh it's nothing I want to talk about right now." She told me. "Ellis you can tell me anything and I mean anything I love you sis and I will support you through anything." I told. "Okay Luke here it goes I found out that I'm have a baby, I ruined my life, my dreams of being a neurosurgeon like Mom and Dad, I'll be a pregnant intern at grey Sloan because I am graduating Med School next month and that's when I'll tell Mom and dad and the rest of the family I haven't even told my identical twin about this, Roger knows but I am not ready for this." Ellis told me starting to cry. "Oh El it's okay." I told her. I know she's scared and afraid of what's going to become of her. As we were driving to the mall a dumb person cut us off and we crashed.

We were rushed to the hospital Ellis didn't want to tell everyone her secret but she had no choice because she was admitted to the hospital for a broken wrist, and observation on her condition. I ended up with a broken leg that needs to be repaired well there goes my soccer career although I don't think I would be a soccer player forever. "Ellis my baby WHAT happened" my parents asked her. "We were driving to the mall and a jerk cut us off and there we were in a car crash." Ellis told them. "Ellis what's this?" My father asked. "Well I didn't want to tell you yet but there you have it." Ellis told them. "Ellie sweet little Ellis Marie Shepherd we don't care if your going to be a Mom we love you know matter what just like Bailey who had a baby right before he graduated high school." My parents said. "Well Mom and dad I guess I'll be alright then Roger and I will be fine we'll figure out a way for me to have this baby and be a pregnant intern here at the hospital." Ellis said. "Mom I will help Ellis with the baby." I told my mom. I am happy to be a good brother for my siblings and a good son. I can't wait for another niece or nephew, as I love my nieces and nephews even though Elliot isn't born yet. I can't wait to meet Elliot when he comes. Carrie and Caroline are going to great sisters to there baby brother.

A/N: so I know it's been awhile but I hope to write more Soon as school is coming to an end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	28. The Suprise

Since I married Fred and had the twins I never thought my relationship form my family was going to be different. I love my parents and siblings but I feel distant to them although I see mom and dad everyday well not as much because of baby Elliot on the way. I had to cut my hours at the hospital because I just couldn't do a long day and go home to the girls after preschool. Yesterday I found out that my little sister is going to be having a baby and I'm excited for her but I know she must be scared but I will help support her like my family, and Roger's family. I know that she is afraid to tell Lexie about it but it wouldn't surprise me if she's pregnant as well because when one is sick or having an injury they feel it.

Tomorrow Lexie comes home along with Hannah for summer vacation. I know that they will be looking forward to meeting Elliot when he comes. I hope he comes soon because I am uncomfortable. Now that I am 25 and have 3 kids I think life will be fine as Fred and I love each other, and we love our children even little Elliot whom we don't have a middle name yet. Tonight Bailey, Luke, Ellis, Amelia, Elizabeth, Tyler, mom, and dad are coming over for dinner. It's been awhile since we had dinner together but I'm looking forward to it. "Zola what time is mom and dad coming over." Asked Fred. "In a hour." I responded back to him. "Okay I'll get dressed." He replied to me. "You're not dressed? Your still wearing just your Duck Underwear and #1 dad shirt." I asked him. "Yes honey I didn't feel like getting dressed yet." He responded back to me.

It was 6:00 and Bailey, Annabelle, Mikey, Luke, Amelia, Elizabeth, Tyler, Ellis, Mom, and dad come over. Annabelle doesn't want any more kids after Mikey but Bailey has been fighting because he wants a daughter but she's not ready for another even though Mikey is now 3. I mean it took it a few years for Fred and I to have another because we just got busy and didn't know when we would have time to have another. "So Zola when do you think little Elliot will be here." Asked my dad. "Oh dad I don't know any day I guess." I said. "He's late isn't he" my mom asked. "Yes he is I'm hoping he comes either tomorrow, or Sunday." I said. "Oh Zola it doesn't work like that although I didn't experience it because all of your siblings were born before your due date." My mom said. It was 7:30 when I started to have pains in my back but thought nothing of what was going on. I don't think its Elliot but it could be I mean he's due to come any day. When the family started to leave my water broke just what I wanted I was hoping he was going to wait until Lexie, and Hannah came home. I went to the hospital with Fred and the girls while Mom and dad came with my siblings. I wasn't close enough along for delivery as I was only 5 cm along. I hope this comes fast because I don't want to be in labor for 24 plus hours like I was for the twins actually it was more of 21 hours maybe 24. Mom and dad were talking to Fred at 9:30 when I felt something horrible it felt like a freak show down in that area. Luckily Ellis was in the room. She helped deliver my baby boy because he wasn't waiting for a doctor or even his father.

"Welcome to the world Elliot Davidson." Ellis said as she handed him to me. "Oh you little stinker first your late, and then you don't wait for your aunts, or daddy to come." I said to my son. "Oh Zola he is so cute I'm not afraid anymore it's something that has giving me piece and I don't care how this accident happened I love it no matter what." Ellis told me. I knew she was going to change her mind after she saw Elliot. I held my son until a doctor came in and said that it was time for the rest to come out until they discovered I was still pregnant with another child. I didn't want another set of twins but I will still love this baby. I pushed and out came another baby boy. I loved him from the first sight.

When Fred came in he saw our son Elliot then the surprise birth of our unnamed son. Fred liked Albert William, and I liked Austin James. Because I already named Elliot I decided that I would let Fred name the other baby. He decided to name him Albert William. We had two girls, and two boys and we were happy but that didn't mean that I was going stop my love life I do know that I don't want to have any more kids for a while after having 4 kids living in my house.

Welcome to the World:

Elliot James Shepherd Davidson

Albert William Shepherd Davidson


	29. Amelia's Diary

**A diary Entry from Amelia Grey Shepherd:**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Oh where to begin we'll I became an aunt to two amazing little boys Elliot and Albert. Zola is a great mom and I know she's excited to bring the boys home to there sisters who are also twins. Twins are awesome although I'm not really sure how Zola can have twins if she's adopted unless Fred has twins on his side. Well my older brother but not really that older brother Luke was in a car accident with my big sister Ellis._

 _I found out that Ellis is pregnant and expecting twins surprise surprise but she's scared because she's going to be an intern starting when school starts up in the fall. By that time she'd be like 6 maybe 7 months although we're not sure when she got pregnant. Now that she's not living at home with us I feel disclosed from my older siblings because Bailey is married and has my nephew Mikey, Zola is marred and has Carrie, Caroline, Elliot, and Albert, Lexie is well in college but she's home for a few months then back to Colorado, Hannah well she's home for the same time with Lexie then back to New York. I miss my older sibling because there's only really Luke, Elizabeth, Tyler, and myself living at home._

 _I feel sad that I don't get to see my family as they are my friends as making friends isn't my thing. My parent well you can say there the same never changing besides getting grayer. I know going to be 13 soon isn't I'm my favor because I have no friends but who needs them when your brought up in a house full of kids, life was awesome but now not so much. Yesterday Elizabeth said the funniest thing to me well actually it wasn't funny just cute. "Sissy did you know that Tyler and I were once chickens well eggs that come from Chickens butts." I couldn't help but chuckle because she's five and know human anatomy well I guess that's what you get for being a neurosurgeon, and general surgeons kids. That and Ellis kind of left her book here the other day when she was babysitting Elizabeth, and Tyler. I was at ballet, and Luke was at soccer. Bailey takes Mikey to see Luke well actually more of Bailey Takes Mikey to work while Annabelle is teaching adult education classes for night school. You know mom always thought either Bailey or Luke would be interested in football but they weren't. Tyler is the only one well actually he like everything and anything. Tyler is strange but I love him no matter what._

 _So today I saw Ellis with Roger at KFC with Luke, Lexie, Hannah, Elizabeth, Tyler, and Zachary. Zachary is Lexie's fiancé they have been engaged for about a year. Zack is from Colorado and well wants to move here in Washington to be with a family who will love him unlike his childhood and Roger told us the names that they picked out for the twins for boys it's Luke Mark Shepherd Davidson, and James Kirk Shepherd Davidson. For girls it's going to be Leia Lyn, and Daisy Madison. I don't really care what the gender is as long as they are healthy babies. Luke is excited because he might have a nephew named after him. Well that's all for now I'm heading to bed._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amie._

 **A/N: so here's a short chapter but I think it's cool it shows Amelia's feelings and what her relationship with her siblings is like. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	30. the wedding

I never though in all my life that I would be helping my slightly younger sister prepare for her wedding. I always thought that I would be the first one of us twins to get married instead it's El. Granted I'm happy for her but I'm supposed to get married first, I'm supposed to have a baby before her and now I don't know what my life is like not being first like I have always been. Tonight it the rehearsal dinner, and tomorrow is her wedding. A Fourth of July wedding at that. She had wanted a Christmas wedding but by that time she would be a mom of newborns and didn't think it would be fun to have twins babies screaming throughout the ceremony while mom and hold them while Elizabeth, Tyler, Luke, Amelia, Hannah, Zola, Bailey, Carrie, Caroline and myself are in the wedding party.

"Lexie did you get the tables reserved for tonight it's really important." Ellis asked me. "Yes El I reserved them over a month ago." I said to my sister. "Okay thank you." She said to me. Tonight I have to practice walking down the aisle with Wally Walters. He likes me but I don't know if I like him or Jerry Adams. Jerry Adams is so sweet, cute, and well I guess memorizing. Wally is the same but I guess I'm not into football players, although I was once a cheerleader but since then I haven't been into football players since Charlie Bellows told me I was dumb and a loser because I wasn't the popular cheerleader and was interested in Ellis more than me. But Wally is a professional football player and makes a lot of money, and Jerry is a soccer player and Bailey's best friend.

"Aunty Wexie I big brother now" Mikey said. "What Mikey." I asked. "I big Brother" Mikey said. "Hey Bailey I have a question for you" I asked him. "Yeah what is it Lexie?" Bailey asked. "Is it true you and Annabelle are having a baby?" I asked my brother. "Did Mikey tell you because it is true but we weren't going to tell anyone about the baby until tonight when we toast to the couple but I guess the news is out." Bailey said. I was happy for my brother and his wife. I was happy that I was going to be an aunt a couple of times this year. Not only did Zola have twins 2 months ago, Ellis having twins around Thanksgiving, and now Bailey having a baby around the New Year. My life is awesome I don't know what my grandmother complains about not being able to know all of her grandchildren's names. Mom and dad know all of their grandchildren because there's Carrie, Caroline, Elliot, Albert, and Mikey.

When I woke up this morning I panicked because I was supposed to be up at 7:00 and it was almost 8:30 Ellis is going to be made at me for this. When I got down stairs she was in the bathroom throwing up with mom rubbing her back. "Ellis are you okay sis." I asked her. "Yeah its just nervousness, and morning sickness." She responded to me. After she was ready I got dressed in my maid of honor dress that is pink, I tied my hair in bun on the side with a lily in my hair. Zola tied her hair the same in her bridesmaids dress which is purple, Hannah, and Amelia also are wearing a purple dress with their hair like Zola, and my hair. Ellis was in a beautiful white gown with her hair in a bun with curls coming down onto her back. Elizabeth had her hair curled with a flower on the side of her head as she only has hair that goes to her shoulder, Carrie and Caroline were also dressed in their flower girl outfits with their hair like Elizabeth.

The wedding was beautiful the ceremony was perfect, and the fireworks at the end of the day were awesome. I loved the day and I think my parents did to. Dad cried giving away Ellis, but he still has Hannah, Amelia, and Elizabeth to spoil until we get married. I actually got a date tomorrow with Jerry Adams, and Wally Walters. Hey if you can't decide from one you might go big. Besides I kind of read one of mom's diaries before both dad and her were married she was dating a vet and dad. So if it worked with her why not me. But I think it might be Wally Walters we had kind of a connection together.


	31. Christmas

It's been a strange 5 months I no longer have 2 kids married I have 3. Derek and I are excited to be grandparents to Ellis' twin's any day now, and Bailey's daughter in a few weeks as well. I know Ellis and Roger are getting anxious for the arrival of the twins that and Ellis is about 4 days overdue. Well the first baby comes when it wants to. Bailey however came early. Bailey is hoping his daughter waits until he returns from New York before she is born. Bailey went to New York to fix a technological issue at the hospital there. Bailey actually travels everywhere for his job, and Mikey goes with him but this time he staying with Derek and I so Annabelle could work because Mikey is usually asleep during the night and Annabelle teaches night school for troubled teenagers. Bailey comes home tonight which is a good Christmas present for Mikey.

Tonight is Christmas Eve and we are going out to dinner with Lexie, Ellis, and Olivia as a giant family. I can't believe that it's been 21 years since Amelia and I gave birth. I love my family. "Hey mom have you got things for Lexie, and Ellis or are we giving them tomorrow as tomorrow is Christmas." Asked Amelia. "Well sweetie I guess tomorrow will work because it really doesn't matter because they were born 1 hour before Christmas day." I told my daughter. With only 4 kids living in the house life has been quiet. Having the Grandkids over is a day that I enjoy because I have Zola, and Bailey over along with Ellis, and Lexie. Hannah now works here at the mall working as a fashion designer she actually designed Ellis' wedding dress, actually the whole wedding party's dresses.

Bailey came home and we met the kids at Hubble maxes which is a kid's fun place which the kids decided to go because of the grandkids, and Elizabeth and Tyler. Ellis is hoping to have the twins within the next 4 days because she isn't having a good time. "Hi mom Roger will be in shortly he is just fixing something in the parking lot like I asked him a week ago." Ellis told me. "Oh that's okay hey how are you feeling." I asked her. "Well between the back pain that comes every 30 minutes I feel fine." She told me. "Honey are you sure you're not having contractions." I asked her. Ellis told me that if it was the babies they would probably be born tomorrow. I wouldn't care if I had a grandchild or even two born on Christmas. When Annabelle came with Mikey, and Bailey she started to cry because Mikey went right to his cousins and aunt and uncle to play. Annabelle was thinking about how Mikey is going to be a good brother to his sister.

"Hi mom I'm here sorry I'm late I forgot we were meeting here I thought we were meeting at our home we grew up in." Lexie said. "Oh hey sis how are you I haven't seen you in a while how are you doing." Ellis asked. Lexie and Ellis giggled for about an hour until we sang happy birthday to the twins, and Olivia. Ellis got up and started to have a pain in her stomach but didn't want to think that it could be the twins because she wanted to enjoy her birthday with her family and husband.  
After about an hour of labor pains we decided to move the party to the hospital until Bailey and Annabelle's little girl decided that she wanted to come. They moved Annabelle into the same room. At 12:59 Madeline Rene Shepherd was born. Bailey's little girl was beautiful looked just like he did when he was, born. It was 3:45 when Luke was born. He was adorable looked just like his uncle Luke when he was a baby. I held by grandson and loved him until Ellis had his sister Leia, and then his surprise sister Gail. Ellis didn't know she was carrying triplets instead of twins. Ellis told me that she was done having kids until they are like 5 or 6 then maybe have another but she doesn't want 9 kids. She doesn't understand how Derek and I did it with all of the kids. It was a perfect Christmas I received 4 grandchildren in one day and it was a perfect day and Derek and I couldn't of been any prouder of our children and their cute little additions to our always growing family.

Welcome to the world:

Madeline Rene Riggs Shepherd

Luke Mark Shepherd Williams

Leia Katelyn Shepherd Williams

Gail Maria Shepherd Williams


	32. Elizabeth's diary on Chrismas

Elizabeth Marisa's Diary entry.

 ** _Dearest diary,_**

 **** ** _Yesterday was Lexie, and Ellis' 21_** ** _st_** ** _birthday and we had fun. I got to spend time with Roger Williams who is my brother in law who actually doesn't seem like an in law because he's like a brother. My brother's Bailey, Luke, and Tyler are cool but not as cool as Roger. Fred is okay but I don't know if I really like him. Although I don't really know my sister Zola that much because she is 19 years older than I am I still try to find things that are interesting about her. I know I have more in common with Carrie, and Caroline because they are close in age with Tyler and I._**

 **** ** _This morning I became and aunt to Madeline Rene Riggs Shepherd, Luke Mark Shepherd Williams, Leia Katelyn Shepherd Williams, and Gail Maria Shepherd Williams. I love them so much I didn't even care about Christmas because the most important thing to me is my family. I love my family and I don't care if mom and dad maybe dead by the time I am 18 but at least I'll still have my siblings. I love daddy but I know being one of the youngest children my time is limited. Actually daddy could live a long life because Nana is still alive at 95 you would think that her health would have taken her years ago like they thought but she fought it and now she's living a long life. Being only 6 and not knowing much I believe I am starting to see mom not knowing what child is what but that could also happen with having 9 children and 9 grandchildren._**

 **** ** _Living a life as a Shepherd is complicated in first grade because they expect you to be like your siblings smart, and into sports. Okay so Sports are not for me I don't do that I rather sing, dance, or even be a science and history nerd. I think I take after Ellis because she use to be like this until middle school I guess now she's more into the medical stuff. She's a neurosurgeon intern. I'm proud of my sister not only because of her quick education in high school, and college, and starting an internship at the hospital, and her being married, and now a mother. I still feel bad for Lexie because she was engaged to a guy but then found out he was sleeping with another women and she left him. Now she is going with Wally Walters I like Wally he's so much better than what's his face._**

 **** ** _My room feels empty now that Ellis' is married because she isn't sleeping in my room with me anymore, and Hannah, and Amelia still sleep in the same room although Hannah is usually at Donald Peterson's house her boyfriend or fiancé I'm not sure I don't see her that much because she's busy. Mom and dad think she's engaged but she won't tell them much about her life. I wonder if she's hiding something interesting about her life. This morning Amelia told me about how she couldn't wait for me to see what she got me for Christmas which was an Elizabeth American girl doll. Amelia designed her to look just like me. I love my doll, I really like my doll, now she can go with my build a bear dog that mommy and daddy got me that I named Nugget. I really want a golden retriever but mom doesn't think Tyler and I are old enough for a dog. Besides Luke and Amelia are 15 and won't be home to help us. I miss Daisy I don't get to see her that much unless I go to Ellis' house. Another Christmas present I got was a home video that the whole family created when Tyler and I were babies._**

 ** _Merry Christmas,_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Betty._**

A/N: I wanted to introduce Elizabeth's thoughts as the youngest Shepherds are going to have some parts coming up when they are with their siblings. I know this chapter is short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	33. New Years eve

Being an Uncle is awesome except when it comes to your younger sister having triplets. I love my sister Ellis in all but honestly I think she's too young to have children. I really don't have much to say to her considering I was 19 when Mikey was born. Although Ellis was smart to get married before she had them. I really like Roger he's a lot like my brother Luke. I know with my little brother being 15 now it's hard to believe because it seems just like yesterday my brother was born with Amiee. As much as I love my youngest brother Tyler it's hard to do things with him as he is 6 now and a lot of people think he's my child when I take him with Mikey. Tyler is sweet but I think he has more in common with Luke than me. Sometimes I wonder what mom and dad were thinking when they found out about Elizabeth and Tyler.  
Today I get to take my sweet precious baby girl home. Madeline is adorable she is defiantly a shepherd because she has my eyes, and my sibling's eye's. "Daddy why is sissy coming home I don't like her." Mikey said. "Michael we talked about this Madeline is your baby sister and she isn't going anywhere." I told my son. "I hate you I'm mad I'm supposed to be your baby and only baby." Mikey said. "Michael don't talk to your father like that because we spoiled you for 4 almost 5 years doesn't mean that you get to act like this." My beautiful wife said to me. "Bailey do you think you could watch Elizabeth, and Tyler." My mom asked. "Sure mom they can play with their nephew." I said to her.

"Bailey I missed you how's Madeline." Asked Elizabeth. "Oh Elizabeth she's sleeping right now and will be awake in a few hours." I said to her. "Ugh how many times do I have to tell you I don't like Elizabeth I go by Betty nothing else." Elizabeth said to her brother. "Oh ya I forgot sorry sis." I said to her. Elizabeth goes by Betty because she likes it better than anything else. Tyler well he goes by Tyler he isn't picky he likes whatever he goes with the flow and things like that. "Bailey are we meeting the family tonight at Jerry Mcflanagins?" asked Annabelle. "I think so let me call Zola to see if it's tonight or tomorrow." I said to her. "Okay honey just let me know." She replied to me.

I called Zola and she didn't answer her phone so I don't know what the plan is. The next person I called was Lexie and she thought it was supposed to be tomorrow and that I was to call her when I knew something. I then called Hannah and she said that she thought it was tonight and she would be bringing her lover whom I really don't know his name I think it's Wally but yet again Wally might be Lexie's boyfriend. I then called Ellis and she told me it was tonight. I called my siblings back and they said they would be there. Wow we are going to be taking up a lot of space at the place because there's a lot of us now between Zola's 4 kids, Ellis' triplets, my two kids, and my siblings, oh and mom and dad.

"Betty, Ty Ty, and Mikey are you ready for dinner." I asked. "Yes I could eat is mom and dad going to be there because they had to do some stuff because we are celebrating a Christmas/ new year's because we only opened up 3 presents to tie us over for tonight." Betty said. "Yes besides after dinner we are going home." I said to her. It's hard to call my childhood home my home now because I have been living with Annabelle for 3 years now and I don't spend much time there anymore because I'm traveling with work, that and with our ever expanding family It's hard to have all of us there but according to mom dad expanded the house so we could stay over at home if we decided we wanted to. Annabelle likes the idea of staying there tonight, I don't know how much space there is but I don't really care as long as I'm with my family. At one point of my life I thought why was family so important and now I understand why it is because they are the people who have supported my choices and things like that. When we got to the place mom and dad were already waiting along with Lexie, Hannah, Zola, Fred, Carrie, Caroline, Elliot, Albert, Luke, Amelia, Ellis, Roger, Baby Luke, Baby Leia, and Baby Gail. Now that there is two Luke's in the family it's going to be hard to explain what Luke I'm trying to talk about. Well I think baby Luke I will call Little Luke, and my brother well he's Big Luke. When we were done with dinner we went to the house and Annabelle chose which room we are going to spending the night at. Ellis and Roger are going home because they live next door, and Zola and her family are going home as well because they live next door to Ellis. I'm the only one who does not I live on the other side of the city and I'm not going to drive into the city on New Year's eve and risk being killed or end up at the hospital.

I opened the present that my parents got me which was a model train that I can build with Mikey. I can't wait to build it with Mikey because it's something we can do. Mikey got a whole bunch of Disney characters, and some toy cars that Mom and dad insisted we could leave a couple of cars from when Mikey comes over when Annabelle and I are busy although it's going to be different now with baby Madeline. I can't wait for when she gets older because I can do a whole bunch of fun things with her, and she can have fun with her cousins. I know with 9 siblings we will have a lot of nieces and nephews and mom and dad are going to have tons of grandkids.


	34. A DEATH AND A BIRTH

Today was a day of disaster I lost someone dear to me she was an inspiration and my only relative that was still alive that was around during World War II. My grandmother was a role model that everyone could count on she was a beautiful women who meant so much to me. I lost a lot of people in my life in the last 2 years between my choices I lost my own siblings, and possibly my parents as I don't talk to them that much. It's not that I don't support them it's just that I haven't really been a part of the family, and I regret doing it because I missed the birth of Luke, Leia, Gail, and whatever Bailey named his baby I believe it might have been a girl. I regret not spending Christmas with my family, I even regret saying I wish I wasn't a part of this family anymore.

Since I broke up with my loser boyfriend I have discovered what I had done to my 8 other siblings, and my parents was unfair, and most importantly what I did to myself. Donald Peterson was a jerk and I won't even tell him about his heir because it's my decision and my choice. I haven't even told my own family that I'm pregnant and I'm afraid of what my parents with say well not so much mom but my father he can get quite angry well at least at me for some reason I know I'm special because I shouldn't be alive because I almost died multiple times but I have a lot of my mother in me. I'm not afraid of what Zola, Bailey, or Ellis will say as they are all parents now but I'm only 20 and I'm afraid of being a single parent, raising a baby on a designer's salary, nobody to watch it, or even nobody to support me. I don't want to put the baby up for adoption because I have already grown attached to the child I've known for about 5 months. I didn't want to shine on Ellis' parade with triplets. I have seen pictures of them and they are adorable. I know either Rachel or Jacob are going to be beautiful. I'm hoping for a little girl but I wouldn't mind a boy. I grew up with a whole bunch of sisters so I know what it is like to have so many girls around. But if it's just me and the baby I don't know what we would do. I might move back in with mom and dad because I have nowhere to go and besides Donald's apartment and it is expensive Donald was living there and helping me until I caught him cheating on me with a girl who I don't even remember what her name was.

As I drove up to my parents' house I saw everyone there the house was the same well not really because it was bigger because dad added on to the house because we had so many siblings, and now nieces and nephews. I walked in ready to tell the family the good news but I knew they were grieving because of Nanna but some good news might make them happy. "Hannah Mae Shepherd is that you?" asked my mother. "Yes mommy hi how are you." I asked her in return. "Oh my honey you enjoy your food now huh?" asked my mom. "Or Hannah are you a mommy?" asked Amelia. "Amy that's not nice to say to your sister you haven't seen in months." Betty said. "Betty you have gotten taller" I said to my sister. "Yes I have and I missed you." She replied back to me. "So Hannah explain the stomach weight." Amelia continued. "Okay well here it goes I'm expecting a baby the father is out of the picture I caught him with another women whom I can't even remember her name, and I'm going to raise this child on my own." I told my family. "Wow I had no idea of what was going on sis why didn't you call me or Lexie were close in age we could have helped you." Ellis said to me. "Well you and Roger had just had triplets when I found out I was pregnant and well It was easy to just shut out everyone I was planning on telling you guys when I found out the gender but then I decided I didn't want to find out the gender and then I tried to find ways to talk to you guys but life just got in the way and I'm 35ish weeks along." I said to my sister.

My family didn't care what was going on with me they just wanted to help especially with the baby coming so soon. At dinner we talked about Nanna and how her funeral is in 2 days. The past 2 days have been busy but now it's the official day of when I can say good bye to my grandmother which I can't believe she's gone. But I guess it's better than a friend of mine who lost her father the day before her grandfather died. Maya had a hard time with the deaths of her father and grandfather but her estranged mother helped her through it. While at the funeral the baby was kicking fast but I didn't think it was anything just the normal for the baby. Until the baby decided it was time to come. My family and I were grieving and now this baby wants to come to say hello and goodbye to its great grandmother. I talked to Nanna a few months ago and told about the baby and she was happy she said she wished she could see the baby but probably wouldn't make it to see the baby because she wasn't feeling good and if she would she wouldn't livelong because at 95 anything is possible. I couldn't believe that Nanna was right but on the other hand she was 95 and had a rough 18 years of health scares and other things going on.

After the funeral we went to the hospital where I was admitted into because I was indeed going into labor but the doctors were afraid that the baby was still too early because of how big I was on the outside. When Arizona checked she found out that I was 8 cm and there was no stopping the baby besides my water had already broken, it must have been what it was in the shower this morning. At 5:15 I started to push and after 15 minutes I had a beautiful baby girl I named Rachel Meredith Shepherd. I named my daughter Rachel after a friend of mine that died of cancer, and Meredith after my strong and yet still beautiful at the age of 58.

Goodbye:  
Carolyn Shepherd- Widow, Mother, Grandmother, and Great Grandmother.

Welcome:

Rachel Meredith Shepherd.

A/N: I haven't written in awhile but I came up with this idea while being laid up due to having Influenza type a. Also the bit with Hannah's friends father, and grandfather bit was not intentional It wasn't suppose to be like a real event that actually happened but, it just happened that way we will also know more about Hannah's friend as she was Hannah's role model throughout her Pregnancy with Rachel, because Hannah was too scared to go to her family for help and support because of what they might of thought Donald would have done for her. Also I am thinking about a starting a story about the grandkids. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was both fun but yet sad because I was writing about losing Derek's mother, and the birth of Rachel Derek's youngest Granddaughter.


	35. Derek's Father's day Present

The Children:

Zola- 26

Bailey-23 almost 24

Lexie-21

Ellis-21

Hannah-19 almost 20

Luke- 13 almost 14

Amelia- 13 almost 14

Elizabeth- 6

Tyler- 6

The Grandchildren:

Carrie-5

Caroline-5

Mikey-4

Elliot- almost a year

Albert- almost a year

Madeline- 6 months old

Little Luke-6 months old

Leia- 6 Months old

Gail-6 months old

Rachel- a month old

It was a warm non raining morning when Meredith woke me up with breakfast in bed that Lexie, Hannah, Luke, Amelia, Elizabeth, and Tyler made for me for Father's day. I am excited to see what the children have planned for me. I enjoy everything about my 9 kids, even if 3 of them are off married, with their own kids. Today I will have all of my kids and grandkids together and I'm looking forward to it. Meredith and I enjoy the days when we have our enormous family together and enjoy our grandchildren. I can't believe that in the next few weeks our grandsons Elliot, and Albert are going to be 1 years old. The boys are growing up so fast, just like their sisters. Mikey is growing up to be a smart boy just like his daddy. Bailey was a smart boy at Mikey's age and was funny especially when Lexie, Ellis, and Hannah were all full of peaches on their face.

When I got downstairs the children were all at the house. I was surprised to see that all the kids were at the house already when I thought we weren't meeting until lunch time. I guess they wanted to surprise me. "Gampa" said my 6 month old grandson Luke. "Wow Ellis he is talking already?" I asked her. "Well yes but only a few words like Momma, Dadda, Gampa, Gamma, and Baba." She replied to me. "Wow he is growing up so fast." I said, "Yes he is and it hurts me to know that because it seems like I just had him and now he is talking, sitting up by himself, crawling, and trying to stand up on his own." Ellis said. "How are my little girls?" I asked Leia, and Gail. "Gampa" the girls said in unison. "Did Gail just say her first word?" Ellis asked me. "Yes honey I believe she just did." I said to my daughter. "Oh my Roger our youngest just said her first word." Ellis said. "So I'm her first word?" I asked Ellis. "Yes, Leia has been following in Luke's footprints, and has been trying to walk but can't stand up long enough before falling on her butt." Ellis said to me.

I can't believe that my grandchildren are growing up so fast. It seems just like yesterday that their mother was a little baby not long ago. I miss the moments of Ellis wanting daddy lap time or sleeping in my lap for hours. Now that Ellis is married it's different she's no longer the little girl who wants to sleep in my lap, and would rather spend her time with me going camping, fishing, and bringing the grandchildren to me so we can go to places like Build a bear. "Daddy are we going to be leaving soon because I really want to go." Betty asked me. "Well where are we going." I asked her. "ELIZABETH don't you dare spoil it we have worked too hard to come up with a place where we can get time with dad, mom, and us as a big family." Lexie said. "Oh ya sorry daddy" Betty said to me. I was excited to see where we were going. I turned out that Meredith had our 15 passenger van packed with suitcases, and Rachel's car seat in the van. Meredith wasn't telling me where we going and the children didn't say anything until we got to the airport.

"Meredith where are we going?" I asked her before she handed me the airplane ticket. "Look at your ticket honey" she said to me. I looked at it and it was a round trip ticket to Orlando Florida. I was surprise that I was going to Florida with my children and Grandchildren. It has always been a dream of me taking my children to Florida or Disney in Florida with their children. "So I guess you figured out where you are going huh dad?" asked Bailey, Zola, Lexie, Hannah, Ellis, Luke, and Amelia. "Yes thank you guys." I said to the children. The line was big to get on the plane and my family took up most of the line with 9 kids, their spouses, and 10 grandchildren, 3 of which can walk on their own. When we got on the plane I got the window seat next to Meredith, and Tyler. Hannah was holding Rachel on the other side with Elizabeth, and Lexie. Luke, Amelia, and Mikey were sitting in front of me. Ellis, Roger, and Bailey were sitting behind me while holding Luke, Madeline, and Gail. I was wondering how was going to be holding Leia until Meredith came to her seat after talking to Zola and Fred about something she had Leia in the baby carrier that you were.

Meredith handed me Leia who was sleeping with her little purple blanket. During the flight when Rachel woke up and wanted to be changed an old lady said that a babies shouldn't be on the plane because they are annoying. I wanted to punch her because those babies are my grandchildren and then I noticed that there were more people on the plane with kids my sister included. I had no idea Amelia, Owen, and their children were coming. Meredith said that it was a surprise. I was happy to have my Seattle family with me. My mother would of loved this having my sister, and her family join in. I think she would have loved Rachel. My mother loved each and every one of her grandchildren, and great grandkids, although the only grandchildren she saw were my grandkids because Liz, Kathleen, and Nancy's children didn't have any children yet.

When we arrived everyone was tired I was still holding my granddaughter who was happy to have her grandpa. "Dad I'm hungry and tired can we find something to eat?" asked Tyler. "Soon son we just have to get our luggage, and a van that will carry all of us." I said to him. "Dad we will have to take at least 3 vans or busses with our massive size family including Aunt Amelia and her family." Luke said. Sometimes it's hard to explain which Luke did what but if Luke spit up on himself I can say that's my grandson who was named after his very supportive Uncle. But if I say Luke scored a goal I can say that it's my son. At first with Bailey we had that issue but than we got use to his name.

After dinner we headed to our hotel and in my room for tonight I have Little Luke, Leia, Gail, Meredith, and little Rachel. We had the grandchildren because Ellis, Roger, and Hannah were spending some quality time together with Lexie, Luke, Betty, Tyler, and Amelia. Zola and Bailey however were too tired to go to the pool and hot tub like the other children did. Meredith and I don't mind having the grandchildren because it reminds Meredith and I about our youth well 6 years ago anyways when we had babies. Tomorrow Meredith thinks we might have Mikey, Madeline, Albert, Elliot, Caroline, and Carrie with us as well so that all the children can be together. I can't believe that we are going on vacation as a giant family.

It was a busy day but I was thankful for my father's day present which was just what I wanted as I had my children, and grandchildren together for a vacation, and I got a break away from the hospital because work has just been stressful with Minnick running through my OR telling me what Resident should be doing what. Amelia, Owen, and Meredith hate that as well but a well needed vacation might just help us. With a stress free ill feel much better to go back to work. I can't wait for the morning because we are going to Disney's Magic Kingdom for half of the day then we are taking a couple of buses off of the Disney property over to Universal to see SpongeBob, the Minions, and Harry Potter. This is going to be so much fun between the two theme parks, and possibly going over to the beach as apparently Meredith has reserved us a Hotel by the cape for a week so we can explore that side with the grandchildren. So we are going to be gone for 2 weeks which is awesome, and I will love every minute of it. 

_**A/N: so here is a long chapter there will be plenty more to come about their giant vacation away from stress and drama at the hospital. also I wanted to have all the children together for two weeks to enjoy time with their parents, and children at the same time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_


	36. Elizabeth's Diary with her siblings

A Diary Entry from Elizabeth:

 ** _Dearest Diary,_**

 **** ** _So today was father's day I got to go on an airplane for the first time that I remember anyways with my siblings, parents, and nieces, and nephews. Many people look at me strange when I say I have nieces and nephews because how many 6 year old do you see having nieces and nephews. I may be the second youngest in the family but I wouldn't trade being in my wonderful family for anything, as I love my sisters, and brothers. It was awesome to fly holding my youngest niece Rachel a few times during the flight. Rachel is adorable and reminds me of me. When I was her age mom and dad have a lot of pictures. Actually our house is full of pictures of us children. The latest picture we had done was about a week after Rachel was born._**

 **** ** _Our enormous family is perfect and I don't care what people say because they are my family and I love them to know end. This vacation is going to be awesome 2 weeks away from rain, drama from mom and dad's work, no nights where mom and dad don't come home, and no fighting with Lexie over the television when I want to watch a movie. I believe that I am going to enjoy this vacation. Spending time with my parents, and siblings is rare because we have our schedules and we never really get to see each other that much. I'm usually doing ballet, or spending time with my best friend Kayla. Kayla has been my best friend since I was in daycare. Kayla is the daughter of Jo, and Uncle Alex Karev._**

 **** ** _When we got off the plane tonight we got to our hotel and mom and dad took Luke, Leia, Gail, and Rachel for the night so that my sisters Ellis, Hannah, and my brother in law Roger can spend some quality time together for once. I was able to spend time with my sisters and brothers and brother in law as we ate desert, and then we went to the pool. I loved the pool it reminds me of the community pool I go to with Kayla during the winter months. While we were at the pool Tyler said the funniest thing to Luke about how farts are funny, and how to make then with his hands, and face. I'm glad he didn't know how to explain the arm one because that's gross._**

 **** ** _Okay so sometimes my siblings, parents, and I do impressions during dinners. Yesterday it was about how Luke was telling Tyler about how dogs bark. Okay so all that were at the house ended up doing their own bark. I sometimes like to join in on the fun with my brothers but I mostly like to play with my sisters. Yesterday I kind of overheard Lexie talking to Hannah about Lexie's old boyfriend who apparently is now her boyfriend which is confusing maybe it's the one she was engaged to because Wally defiantly wasn't the one for her. I don't know many guys that she has dated maybe it is Ben Lewis I was too little to remember him as I was only 2 when they broke up. I enjoyed the pool when we were done with the pool we went to the hot tub. I enjoyed it as I was with my siblings._**

 **** ** _Well I guess that's it from me today I'm goanna relax and fall asleep because tomorrow is going to be fun, and I am going to enjoy fun with my family. Tomorrow should have some more enjoyment but I guess today wasn't that fun._**

 ** _Sincerely._**

 ** _Elizabeth Marisa Shepherd,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Betty"_**


	37. the first day of Vacation

This morning when I woke I felt empty as I usually wake up to 3 smiling babies. Since I had the triplets life has been different. Roger and I don't know what to put in to conversation as we have always been caring for the babies. I can't believe that we are going to be married for almost a year I love Roger, and our little family but I really miss our babies when mom and dad have them. I know it's going to be like this while we are on Vacation because mom wants me to spend time with my husband but what am I supposed to do when Luke, Leia, and Gail aren't needing me.

"Hey Ellis I just got some coffee, and I got you your green tea." Roger said to me. "Oh thanks honey." I said to him. "So did you happen to hear if our babies were crying or not." I said to him. "Ellis I didn't hear them they are in good hands don't worry." Roger told me. "I know something is wrong if Luke, Leia, and Gail aren't crying for food." I said. "Ellis your parents are with them they are fine we will see them in a few hours." Roger told me. "So what do you want to do." I asked him. "I don't know go see your parents?" Roger said. "Rog are you missing our kids?" I asked him. "Yes I miss them and I think I'm going to miss them every morning on this trip." Roger said.

When we went to mom and dad's room they weren't there they had gone to breakfast. We went down to the breakfast buffet when I saw Luke, Leia, Gail, and Rachel in the strollers, and baby pouches. Leia was in the pouch on my dad sleeping. Luke was in his stroller sleeping with Gail, and my niece Rachel was with my mom sleeping in the baby pouch like Leia. I was relieved to see that my children are doing fine. When dad saw me he waved and I went to walk over and say good Morning when Betty came down with Lexie, Hannah, Luke, Amelia, Zola, and Bailey. Tyler was still sleeping with Annabelle, Mikey, and Madeline. Fred was bringing down Carrie, Caroline, Elliot, and Albert.

After everyone was up and ate breakfast we went to the Magic Kingdom. Mom and dad still had Luke, and Leia. Roger had Gail who was interested in her Minnie mouse that he bought for her shortly after she was born. When we got to Tomorrowland Mikey wanted to ride the people movers. I sat with Roger, Carrie, Caroline, and my mom with Elliot. "Ewwie I ride car with Nana." My nephew said. "Yes Elliot you are." I said back. "I wove you." Said Elliot. "I love you too, and so does Uncle Roger." I said. "The Chicken man woves me." Elliot said. Elliot has watched a lot of food commercials on the television because there is a chicken placed named Roger's Chicken Shack. Roger laughs every time our nieces and nephews say that.

After the ride we went to see the Dumbo Elephants. "Aunty Ellie can you ride with me?" asked my niece Caroline. "Sure sweetie." I said to her. "Okay I can't wait so I can get aunty Ellie time." she said to me. I love all my nieces and nephews. After the ride Hannah gave me Rachel. I held her and she was so cute she reminds me of Hannah when she was younger or in the pictures of Hannah as a baby as I don't remember her as a baby because we are so close in age, and being only 8 maybe 9 months apart in age isn't really a memory I could have. It however was different for Luke, and Amelia as I was 5 going to be 6 and Hannah was close to being 5 herself. Elizabeth and Tyler were easy to remember because I was 14 when they were born. I know being 21 and having triplets needing your every moment of your life is hard but I wouldn't trade it for the world, and for what drinking when that isn't something that interests me besides I'm an intern and I don't have time for that.

After Lunch we left the Disney grounds to go to Universal. I had always wanted to go with mom and dad when I was little but, mom and dad didn't think it was a place for young children especially the transformers. Mom and dad have already told Carrie, Caroline, and Mikey that we aren't seeing the transformers and that it's for grown-ups. I don't want to see it, but apparently Bailey, Zola, Fred, Hannah, Luke, and Amelia want to see it. Roger isn't into this kind of thing like me. I don't do robots unless it's Star Wars or Star Trek, and Roger does the same. After we spent a few hours at Universal a few of us children went back to Disney property because it wasn't what we expected it to be.

Mom and Dad soon followed and then we went back to the Magic Kingdom for a few hours until the fireworks happened then we went to our rooms so that the children could sleep and I could actually go to sleep. It's different not waking up to triplets crying in the middle of the night, or being paged for a surgery in the middle of the night. I enjoy being a mother, and a doctor but sometimes it's exhausting. "Hey Ellis do you want to go to the pool with Bailey, Fred, and I." asked Zola. "Sure is the rest coming." I asked. "Ya even Dad." Bailey said. "What about the babies?" I asked. Well they can be in their strollers, while we swim and lounge by the pool." Zola said. As a new parent this scares me because I don't want to lose my lovely's because they are my pride and joy of my life. Roger said that he would watch the babies while sitting in the lounge chair. Which would mean he would be watching 7 babies, although Elliot, and Albert can play in the children's pool like Carrie, Caroline, and Mikey. I can't believe that they are going to be one years old tomorrow. It seems just like yesterday they were born. I know in 6 months it will be facing it on Christmas no less. I'm not ready for the triplets to grow up so fast because childhood goes by so fast. I see it in Elizabeth, and Tyler.

"Ellie what's up sister I haven't seen you in like hours." Tyler said. "I saw you a hour ago." I said to him. "Oh ya I forgot it seems like forever because I don't get much time with you know because of you being married, and having triplets." Tyler said. "I know I miss you too buddy I wish we could spend more time together." I said to him. "Ellie what about me although you see me almost every day because Roger picks me up from school at times when mom and dad can't pick me up because they are in surgery or something like that." Elizabeth said. "Oh Betty I know I see you a lot and Luke, and Mia but Tyler spends a lot of time with his friends, and football for elementary school children." I said to Betty. Tyler is mom and dad's only son who actually likes football.

When I was starting to fall asleep in the lounge chair Roger and I went to our room while mom and dad took the triplets, and Zola's kids, as Annabelle and Bailey wanted Mikey, and Madeline to stay with them in their room for tonight, and Hannah wanted Rachel for the night because she missed her little girl. It feels weird without our kids but Roger and I should try to enjoy our early anniversary present concidering we didn't go anywhere for our honeymoon because I was sick and I had to work shortly after getting married, and then when we were going to go for new years I didn't want to leave our babies just yet because I had just had them the week before. For Valentines day we didn't do anything because Gail, and Luke were sick. Leia however did not catch what they had. Leia is our little fighter of everything actually she fights sleep half of the time, and she sometimes fights Roger and I when it's time to let Luke or Gail get love. Leia is a daddy's girl and doesn't like it when Roger is paying attention to Gail or Luke. I can remember being like that when I was 5 I didn't like dad holding Mia so much because I was his girl. Hannah well she would rather spend time with mom, Zola, Bailey, and Lexie. I guess Leia takes after me a lot because she has my personality, and basically looks like a mini me, and she loves Roger, and her grandfather to no end she got upset earlier when I went to hold her when she was with Roger so I held her and fed her then My dad took her over and she fell asleep in the baby pouch that he wears on his chest like my mom was doing earlier for Luke, and Gail. Luke loves his Grandma actually he loves everyone he reminds me of his father and everything about his father actually. Gail however I don't know who she takes after because she's kind of the mix of the both of us so we don't know who she will take after yet as she likes to do things on her own accord.

"So Roger what did you think of Disney." I asked him. "It's pretty good I have never been to Disney I've been to Universal." He said to me. "Did you like Universal before?" I asked. "Yes I did it's mainly for older children like your youngest siblings, and adults. I know our kids will probably appreciate it when they are older." Roger said to me. "Well I guess I'm going to bed now I'm tired." I said to him. "I am too goodnight honey I love you." Roger said to me. "I love you too Roger."

A/N: sorry for such a long chapter but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope to have more either tomorrow or Monday. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	38. The first birthday and drama

This morning Fred woke up and went down to the breakfast area where he told the motel manager that it is Elliot, and Albert's first birthday. I can't believe that they are one years old. It seems like I just had them. Having 4 kids is awesome but they grow up too fast. I want to have at least 6 kids mainly because the only life I know is having a big family, and I don't care about what my life in Africa was like before mom and dad adopted me. Mom and Dad have always been my parents and they will always be my parents. I don't want anything to do with Africa because it's not anything that is important to me because the only things that are important to me is my family, and my children.

At breakfast we sang Happy Birthday to Elliot, and Albert. Their smiles is what makes my day because they show me what love and happiness is. Carrie, and Caroline do that as well but they enjoy their brothers and try to play with them but Elliot, and Albert are too little to chase them like they try to do. My girls are energetic, and sometimes Fred has a hard time getting them to bed when I'm working at the hospital. With the boys I don't have that issue as they are pretty calm. "Mommy can I get a hug." Asked my 5 year old daughter Caroline. "Come here sweetie did you enjoy your night with Nana, and Papa?" I asked her. "Yes I did I got to spend time with my baby cousins. I wish Rachel was their because she is so adorable." She said to me. "Mommy where's daddy?" asked Carrie. "I think he went with Albert to the bathroom" I said. "Oh well can we go to Epcot today and see Anna, and Elsa?" she asked. "Honey I think we are going to Hollywood Studios to see all the attractions there." I said to her. "Wait Zola where going to Hollywood Studios today awesome I can finally go see the Star Wars attraction." Luke and Bailey said. My brothers are funny at times.

I enjoy being their big sister, and everything about them is awesome. My sisters like to do the same as my brothers well except Hannah who has a fashion design job, and modeling job. Hannah is hoping that she gets to have a Vacation instead of being on the phone with David her assistant who doesn't know how to run the show. It was so bad that when she had Rachel she had to go into work with Rachel in her baby pack that Hannah wears. Technically she was supposed to be on maternity leave but David didn't know what he was doing or how to do a certain thing. I feel bad for her as she hasn't had time to bond with Rachel really well because she has been busy. Rachel has more of a bond with Lexie, than her own mother. I think Lexie is going to be a good mother one day I just wish a sweet boy would be interested in her.

"Zo can you take Leia, Luke, and Gail for a while today while I take Elliot, and Albert for a while." Asked my dad. "Okay but why do you guys have Gail, Leia, and Luke all the time and how come Ellis and Roger don't have them." I asked. "Well your father and I decided to let Roger, and Ellis have the honeymoon they never had because of her being pregnant at the time, and Roger working." My mom said. "Well that is agreeable because they deserve it." I said. "Well you and Fred deserve it as well." My mom said. "We had our honeymoon 5 years ago before the girls were born we went to LA for a while don't you remember?" I asked. "Oh ya and I was so worried about you because when you got married you were like 29 weeks pregnant with the girls." My mom said. "Well I know everything was a blur during that time as you and dad were rundown because of Elizabeth, and Tyler being little, and how they weren't sleeping through the night yet." I said.

As the day progressed we spent time with Albert and Elliot. I love my boys and I can't believe that they keep growing so fast and I don't want to admit it but growing up is horrible. I enjoyed my childhood with my siblings, and I really wasn't ready to leave when I started college, because I had a home, a family that loved me, and I had a boyfriend who is now my husband to love me. My life has never been boring, as I have had lots of adventures. I actually remember when Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, and I actually came to the hospital one day after school and we pretend to be doctors which was fun, my favorite activity we did was pretend to heal Hannah. This was around the time Mom and Dad were busy with Luke, and Amelia. I know they always thought we did our homework, then fell asleep in Doctor Bailey's office but we didn't we did our homework but then we played then fell asleep.

I enjoyed today even though it made me sad because my boys are now toddlers and not infants anymore. I remember taking a child development class in highschool because I thought I wanted to be at teacher or something like that but I really wasn't sure what I wanted. I have my LNA right now but I spend a lot of time with Uncle Alex as his nurse for children as not many stay because they can't watch a child go from being in one stage of healthy to dying the next day. I know it's hard on parents. At least I have yet to experience this with my little ones because I don't know if I could do that because it is a tough thing to go through as I see it almost every day.

"Hey Zola can you talk to David for me he can't handle me being gone and I really want this vacation as I didn't really get a break when I had Rachel and now that she is 6 weeks only I think it's only right for me to have a break." Hannah said. "Okay I will." I said. "Okay thank you." Hannah said. "Hello David? This is Hannah's older sister Zola she is not going to be back in Seattle for 12 days and she isn't going to be answering her phone she is spending time with her family and baby and if you call again I will fly myself to Seattle and deal with you myself, and if Hannah has to fire you so be it." I said to him. "I'm sorry ma'am I won't call I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own without Hannah." He said to me. "Thank you Zola I tried to tell him and he won't listen and I think he has just lost his right to be an assistant because he doesn't know how to handle things without me because he is always calling me even on my vacations, in fact when Nanna died I didn't even get to grieve properly because of his stress which actually is the reason why Rachel is already born. She wasn't supposed to be born until a few days ago actually." Hannah said to me. "I know sis I hope you figure out what to do because stress isn't good for you or Rachel." I said.

I know Hannah is trying to be a good mother to Rachel but when you having people like David driving you crazy because he can't figure out what is going on. If I was Hannah I would have him fired for not letting her have a life with her daughter and her family. I'm glad that Hannah moved back home so that Lexie, mom, Dad, and the rest of my siblings can help with Rachel because her ex-boyfriend, Rachel's biological father doesn't even care about Hannah or know about Rachel's existence because he told Hannah that she either leave or he would and that he never wanted to see her again. Rachel will never know him because Hannah doesn't want her near that drama I agree with her but I still feel sad for her daughter as she doesn't have a father figure, but she does have a lot of people who love her.


	39. Hannah's love story

A Year Later:

It was a warm sunny afternoon when Hannah was sitting at the park with Rachel who was fascinated by her doll, and the birds chirping while Hannah was waiting for an important phone call that could make or break her career in fashion with fashion week coming up in the next few weeks. It was 2:30pm Seattle time when Hannah got a call from Donald her ex-boyfriend, and Rachel's father who went to Boston for a job opportunity and wanted Hannah back and that he regretted leaving her for the other chick who turned out to be married and he still loved her. Hannah didn't know what to say all she could say is can we meet in Boston on Friday. Although Lexie had been helping Hannah with Rachel for a year Hannah couldn't tell her that she was taking Rachel to Boston to meet her father.

When Hannah, and Rachel returned home Derek was home eating some ice cream because he had a recent dental surgery because of an abscess tooth. "Hi Dad so Rachel and I are leaving for Boston in the morning." Hannah said to her father. "Wait what Hannah Mae Shepherd what are you talking about?" Derek asked his daughter. "Rachel and I are going to Boston for the weekend, as I have an interview, and another reason that you don't need to know." Hannah said. Derek didn't have anything to say about his daughter taking his granddaughter by herself without anyone. At dinner Meredith came home with Betty who has a brace on her wrist from an injury she did at school, Tyler sitting waiting for Thursday night tacos, Amelia studying for her drivers license even though she is only 15 almost 16, Luke spending the night with Bailey, and Annabelle, Lexie who went to Zola's for the night, and Hannah who was packing for her trip for Boston in the morning.

"Hannah are you leaving with Rachel?" Meredith asked. "Yes and no were going to Boston for the weekend we will be back on Tuesday." Hannah replied to her mother. Meredith was shocked that Hannah was leaving with her granddaughter and was upset that she was leaving because she was scared that Hannah was going to get a house so that she would never see her daughter or granddaughter.

Hannah was afraid to tell her parents that the reason why she was going to Boston besides a job interview. Hannah didn't know what her parents were going to say about her choice to see someone that for a year straight that she was going to leave behind. Hannah very much loved Donald as she saw him every day in their daughter who Donald has yet to meet his daughter. When the morning came Hannah swore that she saw her parents fight back tears to say goodbye to their daughter for the weekend. While on the plane Hannah read her diaries from when she was pregnant with Rachel, and how Donald was everything that she talked about, and Rachel's first birthday.

 ** _Dear Diary;_**

 **** ** _Today I found out I'm expecting a little bundle of joy. I scared to do this on my own I miss him but I know that this baby doesn't need his or her father sleeping around. I know being on my own isn't fun but at least I have my family, and friends. I know that having lost all connection with my family is hard. I miss my family but I don't want to take the shine away from Ellis who recently had triplets Luke, Leia, and Gail. I haven't been to see her in weeks because I'm afraid of what she is going to say about my situation._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hannah_**

 ** _Dear Diary;_**

 **** ** _Today was a rough day Maya Anderson my best friend who has been helping me through this pregnancy lost her father to colon cancer yesterday, and today her grandfather to a heart attack. I know that Maya is having a rough patch as I am but I miss him. I miss the endless laughter we had together, the endless fun, the endless romance we once had. Donald was my life and still is I wish he didn't have to do this to me. I know that this baby needs a father but do I really want to expose him/her to its father. I hope one day we can meet each other again and he can meet this baby._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hannah_**

 ** _Dearest Diary;_**

 **** ** _I lost my grandmother, and the only person I want is him he's my person he's my love, he's my child's father who is going to miss the birth of our child. Our first child who could come any day now. I keep all of his texts to remind me of who he was or who I am without him, and to remind myself that this baby is a miracle and that he is my love and will always will be._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hannah_**

 ** _Dear Diary;_**

 **** ** _Well I had a beautiful baby girl I named Rachel Meredith Shepherd. She reminds me of her father. I wish he could see what looks like, I wish he could be apart of our life as a family like we were suppose to. I'm glad my parents took me in along with Rachel so that we have a place to live until we are able to be a family again even if he never wants me I will never give up. Rachel is my world and is all I have left of him, and all I have to love other than my parents, siblings, nephews, and nieces._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hannah_**

 ** _Dearest Diary;_**

 ** _Today is Rachel's first birthday and I wish Donald were her to see how beautiful she is. I wish I knew where he was I know that he would love to meet Rachel. I hope he gets to meet Rachel one day. During the past year it's kind of hard to think of all of the fun things that I have done with Rachel but still be sad because my lover is missing, and I really want him back even though he probably never contact me again but I will never forget him. I will never forget the 3 years we had together, College sweethearts and his fiancé before he went off with her that women who I don't dare talk about because she destroyed what could have been my life._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hannah_**

When Hannah and Rachel landed in Boston Donald was there to meet Hannah and was surprised to see a young girl attached to her hip. "Hannah who's this little cutie?" Donald asked. "Well she's your daughter." Hannah said to him. "My daughter you mean you were pregnant when I left you for that married woman?" he asked Hannah. "Yes and for the past 18 months you are all I could think of besides our daughter." Hannah said. "Hannah I missed us but why didn't you tell me about Rachel?" he asked. "I didn't tell you about her because I thought you were in love with that girl." Hannah said. "Well the only reason why I did it was to get your attention because you had been busy, and I needed pleasure it was never to get you to leave or me leave. I wanted to be your husband, I wanted to be Rachel's father." Donald said. "I missed you actually I never got rid of my ring I still have it on a necklace and I never go anywhere without it as you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I don't want that to change." Hannah said.

After the long weekend in Boston Donald decided that he would get his job transferred back to Seattle and that he would follow his love, and daughter home. When Hannah returned home with Rachel, Meredith, and Derek were shocked that she was back with Donald and that they would be living in the house until they were able to get a house. Derek told his daughter that she could stay as long as she wants and that they never want her to be distant from the family again. Lexie was surprised because of Hannah's strong statements about how she didn't want Rachel to know her father but instead Hannah got back with him. When Ellis found out she was excited because she liked Donald and was upset when they broke up. Now that Hannah was happy again with having the man she loves, and the child she loves nothing could stop her from proceeding with what she believed in and that was finally working on her relationship which meant that she would marry her lover, and become a big family like the one she grew up in.

 **A/N: I wanted to try a new form of writing I hope you liked it. Also Rachel's father isn't going anywhere now because he is going to become a character that gets mentioned a lot like Fred, Roger, and Annabelle. Also I hope you liked this really long chapter with multiple diary entries that shows Hannah's pain and how Donald is all she could think of.**


	40. a wedding and a birth

5 years later:

 **Kids:**

Zola 30

Bailey 28

Lexie 26

Ellis 26

Hannah 25

Luke 20

Amelia 20

Elizabeth 12

Tyler 12

 **Grandchildren:**

Carrie 11

Caroline 11

Mike 10

Elliot 6

Albert 6

Madeline 5

Luke 5

Leia 5

Gail 5

Rachel 5

Henry 2

Being 65 now is different most of the children have now moved out of the house and we see them every day at dinner thought with their children. I can't believe that Luke is getting married to Louise a sweet sensitive girl that he has been with since he was 15. I love my son I can't believe how my children have grown I love each and every one of them. Meredith and I are grateful for them and our many grandchildren. We are also grateful to be having another grandchild coming into our lives. Lexie and Allen are expecting their second child and we couldn't be any happier for them.

"Meredith what time is the wedding today?" I asked. "It's at 4:30 actually Amelia asked me about that earlier because she wasn't sure if her flight was going to be on time but she will be hear in about 20 minutes with Ethan." Meredith said. "Hi mom hi dad sorry I'm late I am having a hard time getting into my dress because of this baby." Lexie said. "Lexie it's okay you're going to be having this baby soon." I said. "Yeah dad as long as she doesn't want to come tonight because I have been having some contractions." Lexie said. "Oh honey it will be okay if she comes today." I said.

I hope one day that Hannah would have another child but Donald is busy with work as is Hannah but we watch Rachel every day after she gets home from school. We actually watch all the grandkids after school since Meredith and I have shortened out hours so we could be with our grandkids, that and Ellis pretty much has taken over the Grey, Shepherd name in the hospital. "Dad have you seen Gail she needs to put on her flower girl dress." Ellis said. "Ellie you're here already?" I asked. "Yes I've been here since 1:00 with the kids Roger doesn't get out until 3:15 and well Leia is already dressed, as is Luke but Gail is missing maybe she is in my closet where I use to hide when I was avoiding the family." Ellis said. "Wait you were hiding in the closet all that time?" Zola asked. "Well when I was playing hide and seek." Ellis said.

At the wedding the ceremony was beautiful the grandkids looked beautiful in their dresses, and tuxes. Henry was so adorable in his little tux I can't believe his is about to be a big brother. "Grandpa Can I get a hug?" asked Rachel. "Yes you can." I said. She has grown up so fast like her mother. "Dad I need you to take me to the hospital please." Lexie asked. "Honey what's wrong." Meredith, Bailey, Luke, Amelia, and I asked. "Well Luke I'm sorry about upstaging your day but this baby is coming now." Lexie said. "It's okay Lexie I'm going to an uncle again." Luke said.

I drove my daughter, to the hospital while Luke, Ellen, and the rest went after we left. Poor Lexie all she wanted was to spend the night with her brother but her baby had different plans. At least Luke and Louise are excited about the baby that is going to be born on their wedding day. At 10:00 pm the baby still hadn't come but everyone was waiting as they were excited about the baby because Louise and Luke don't want kids yet because they want to travel for a while and possibly moving away from the family to Florida where Louise is from. By midnight we found out that Lexie needs surgery because her baby is in distress. She was scared because of what Meredith went through with Bailey I reinsured her that she was going to be okay.

After 30 minutes of news we found Allen with Henry in the hallway walking towards us. We were excited to find out then Allen told me that Lexie should be in recovery in 15 minutes and she would like to announce the name of the baby and the gender. I think it's a boy but everyone else thinks it's a girl. When Lexie came out she was excited to tell us about the baby. "Well Shepherd family this is Mary Willow Carson- Shepherd." Lexie said. When Lexie and Allen got married Allen took Lexie's last name because he was honored to be marring a Shepherd and that his father in law was a world class neurosurgeon.

Welcome to the family:

Louise Shepherd – Luke's wife

Mary Willow Shepherd- Daughter of Lexie


	41. The emergency & suprise

Being a mother, and a full time neurologist at the head of the neurology unit at Grey Sloan life isn't easy. Since my dad stepped down from chief so he could help Hannah with Rachel because Hannah is in Paris with Donald for like a year someone needed to be Rachel's temporary guardian so my parents took over that responsibility as Rachel was already living in the house, had all her toys, and clothing, Hannah found it to be a good environment for her although I would have taken her, Lexie, Zola, and Bailey would have taken her but Hannah thought it would be best if Rachel was in her own bed, and had the same routine. Sometimes I find it difficult to even stomach what Hannah did to Rachel I know she loves her but I find it selfish of her to do what she did I can't go a day without Luke, Leia, and Gail they are my world, as is Roger.

"Roger are the children ready we don't want them to be late at school do we?" I yelled up the stairs to him. "Honey Luke, and Leia are ready but Gail is still not ready she says she's not feeling well." Roger said. "Is she running a fever?" I yelled. "No she isn't she says her leg hurts, and her stomach." Roger said. "Well get her ready ill write a not so that if things get worse during her day they can contact either you or me." I said.

I don't like seeing my little girl sick because it breaks my heart when I can't help her. I know being emotional is a part of parenthood but lately it seems that I get worse every day plus I vomit in the bathroom almost every morning I think I'm just over stressed about life, and need to relax. Roger has been very supportive over the different things going on between us, my parents, and my 8 other siblings. He loves my family but at times I think it drives him a little crazy with all my siblings because he only had a sister but she unfortunately died when he was 15 to cancer she was 8 years old. Little Gail is named after her aunt who died and we were proud to name her Gail we just changed the middle name from Anna to Maria. She is our sweet baby although it would be nice to have another boy but I don't think Roger and I are ready for another just yet we want to enjoy our 5 almost 6 year olds for a little bit longer.

As we were dropping off our three lovelies Mom came in with Rachel, I said hi but she kind of ignored me for some reason. When I got to work I talked to dad about it and he said that Mom was just in a bad mood this morning because they had a fight about going to Paris with Rachel, Elizabeth, Tyler, Zola, Bailey, Lexie, Luke, Amelia, and I. I for one would love to go with the triplets and Roger to see Hannah and Donald. It was 11:30 am when I got a phone call from the school saying that Gail was vomiting, and had a fever, complaining about a stomach ache. I drove to the school to find Gail holding her lower right side of her stomach I automatically knew what was going on. I called Roger and told him that I was taking her to the hospital, and taking Luke, and Leia out of school. He said that he would be there as soon as he could be there.

When we got to the hospital Alex took Gail right away while I panicked for the health of my daughter which brought me to be hospitalized myself. I wanted to be with my daughter but I myself was being examined after falling to the ground. I waited for my blood work to come back then they said they would let me be with my daughter as long as I take an easy. The results of the blood tests were shocking but not really unexpected because of 12 weeks ago on Rogers birthday we weren't careful. Somehow deep inside I knew the answer but I didn't want to believe it or I wasn't ready to accept the fact. Having three children already is a challenge at times and adding another well that is something I will have to get use to because it's my little baby and I wouldn't trade him or her for the world.

"Hi mommy did daddy tell you I have an infection in my tummy that needs to be operated on I'm scared mommy." Gail said to me. "Yes he did your going to be fine honey Grammy will make sure you are safe." I said to her. "Grammy will keep me safe from being with Nana Shepherd, Duke, and Barky?" Gail asked. "Yes honey besides mommy has had this surgery when I was 15 but I was scared when I was your age and had to have my hip put back into place." I told my daughter. "Mommy are you feeling better?" Asked Luke. "Yes sweetie mommy is feeling a little better but I have to see a special doctor in an hour but would you like to be a big brother to a baby?" I told him

Roger looked strangely at me then he realized that our lives were about to change and we wouldn't be a 5 person household but a 6 person household. We were excited when we saw our little baby on the ultrasound it turned out I was 16 weeks along and they could tell us the gender of our baby it turns out we are going to have another baby girl. When Roger saw our little girl he said to me Sally Elizabeth is her name. I was shocked that our little girl already had a name and we didn't even know about her until today. I was excited for Sally to join our family. Luke was excited Leia however didn't seem happy I think she wanted a little brother.

When Gail came out of surgery and was awake we told her that she's going to have a baby sister named Sally. She was happy like the rest of the family when we told them. My mom was shocked because she thought we weren't going to have any more children after the triplets were born. My brothers were excited, my sisters, nephews, and nieces were excited. Betty was excited to have her baby niece have her middle name. We all celebrated and decided we would go to Paris in July which baby Sally should be born by then so we could all go see Hannah, and Donald. It was a happy moment for our family we a now healthy daughter after appendicitis, and a healthy daughter growing inside me we couldn't ask for a better life than the life we have.

 **A/N: sorry about the delay on getting a new chapter out I have been busy lately anyways here's the next chapter I enjoyed writing this also Hannah and Donald are in Paris for work and they weren't going to be able to have Rachel with them because of the work schedule, but there will be a surprise for the Shepherd Clan when they go to Paris. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	42. Meredith and her grandchildren

**3 months later:**

Since I found about my newest granddaughter that is on the way Derek and I have been excited to welcome Sally Elizabeth even though it's going to be awhile before she comes into the family. This is our 13th grandchild and we couldn't be happier. I love each and everyone of my children and grandchildren. Granted Elizabeth and Tyler at at the phase where they drive me crazy, but I still love them I just wish that I could have all 9 children living in the house again. I miss my two daughters who are far away from me. Hannah I'm proud of because she's one of the top designers in the world which is the reason that she's in Paris. I miss Amelia as she is following her dreams and is living in California but right now she's in New York filming a movie, this is her 3rd movie she is a good actress. Now as for my boys well Bailey and Annabelle are going to be moving into a bigger house because Bailey wants to adopt a child but Annabelle wants another baby. Bailey believes in adoption because of his older sister and believes that a child should be loved and have a mom and dad who love them. Luke who recently got married just bought the house down the road from us. Louise and Luke are waiting a little while before they have a baby, they however just got an American Eskimo puppy who is so cute. Zola and her family are always over for dinner and she just got her RN and is Derek's head nurse. Lexie she has been on maternity leave since baby Mary was born. Lexie is a reporter for the news media. Elizabeth and Tyler are in the 8th grade, and are into sports and dance classes. As for Ellie well she's the head of neurology and is doing good taking care of herself for baby Sally's sake.

This afternoon I'm picking up 6 of the grandchildren to take them to Tyler's baseball game. Tyler is the only one of my boys who was actually interested in football. He is into golf too but golf season doesn't start till May and that's 3 months away. Little Henry loves his uncle and try's to be like his uncle but he's so little. Luke he likes to be like his uncles Bailey, and Luke. Sometimes it's hard to tell people which Luke I'm talking about so most of the time my Luke is called David. At family reunions Amelia is called Christine because it's confusing with her aunt. Leia and Gail try to be like there mother, and aunts. Leia tries to be funny like Zola but loves to wear Hannah Shepherd designs. Our family gets a discount getting clothing that Hannah designs. I recently got a dress that I plan on wearing for Elizabeth and Tyler's semi formal next month. Elizabeth got a dress that Hannah designed before she left almost 6 months ago. I miss my daughter so much the last time I saw her was for Luke David's wedding which was 3 months ago. I miss her so much but I'm so proud of her for chasing after her dreams.

"Grammy I'm hungry can we get a hotdog?" Asked Leia. "Leia mommy says that you can't eat hotdogs because it's not healthy how about getting a veggie dog." I told her. "But Grammy, Grandpa gets them behind mommy's back daddy does it too." Leia told me. "No Leia daddy doesn't do it he just tells you it is but it's actually a veggie dog mommy doesn't think hotdogs are good for us and so we eat veggie dogs but she allows us to eat hamburgers, and other foods except sugars." Luke told his sister. "No Luke mommy doesn't let us eat junk food, or anything fun because it's not healthy for us she spends to much time studying what to feed us she knows what she is doing besides I like the food that she gives us I could care less about cake for birthdays but I do love ice cream." Gail said. "Okay kids I will get you hotdogs just don't tell mommy and we will get you some ice cream too." I said

I love what Ellis is doing but sometimes I think she is over doing it. I don't know where she got this from Derek and I never made her eat this, she is just looking out for her kids. Ellis also doesn't like to look fat at all but when she's pregnant all the fatness is mostly baby. Ellis is absolutely glowing right now at 7 months pregnant.

"Mom what are my kids eating?"asked Ellis. "Uhh veggie dogs" I said. "Mother I know those are hotdogs did my angels tell you it was okay to have them?" Asked Ellis. "No I just thought I'd be fair considering Henry, Rachel, and Madeline were getting them." I said. "Well I understand now I know that Dad and Roger do it behind my back I didn't think that you would do it but it's a grandparents job to spoil their grandchildren, Nana used to do it with us before she died I'm just glad she got to see my kiddos before she passed away." Ellis said.

 **A/N: so here is another chapter I thought I would fast forward 3 months so that I could get ready for the Paris trip because I have a lot of ideas for that part. Also I think I will fast forward a month in the next chapter so we can meet Sally. I originally wanted to introduce Sally in a few more chapters but the Paris trip is going to be heading up soon for July fashion week.**


	43. Ellis' Medical Emergency

Point of View of Elizabeth, Roger, and Meredith

 **Elizabeth:**

This morning I got to spend time with my nephew and nieces before my older sister and I went out for breakfast. I'm looking forward to baby Sally coming into our family she is going to be special to all of us. Sally is special to me because she is going to have my first name as a middle name. Elizabeth is a beautiful name but I am liking mommy and daddy didn't think of any girl names when I was born or my older sister Amelia were born because we have names of our aunts.

"Ellie are you okay because you hardly touched your breakfast?" I said in concern for my older sister. "I'm fine but could you call Roger and see if he can get a taxi here?" she asked me. "Sure but what is wrong sis." I said. "I don't know I just feel odd and weak like I don't have enough iron or something like that." She said to me.

As I was on the phone with Roger Ellis passed out on the ground of the dinner. I panicked as I knew that this wasn't good especially her fall with her going to have Sally in 3 or 4 weeks.

"911 we have a pregnant women unconscious on the ground." Said a teenage boy. "Sir how far along do you think she is?" asked the operator. "Um 5 maybe 6 months pregnant." Said the teen. "We will send an ambulance based on your call stay there don't leave the side of the women." Said the operator. "Hi I'm Elizabeth." I said to the boy. "Josh look this poor lady needs to be helped, for the sake of the 5 maybe 6 month fetus." He said to me. "I agree with you yes she needs to be helped but Ellis' husband needs to drive the car to the hospital where she works." I said. "You know her?" asked Josh. "Yes she's my older sister." I said. "Your sister?" he asked. "Yes my sister my parents had my twin brother and I when she was 13, I also have like 6 other siblings so my parents have a grand total of 9 children, and 12 almost 13 grandchildren." I said.

When I got to the hospital with Ellis the doctors asked me what was going on and I wasn't sure what was going on because I was on the phone with Roger when she fainted. I'm scared for her I love my sister and I don't want anything bad to happen to her I love her she is my role model, like all my siblings but I look up to Ellis for advice and I don't know what I would do without her. When mom came in the room she asked me what happened and I couldn't answer because I had the same answer as before.

 **Roger:**

This morning my wife seemed perfectly fine the normal loving Ellis that she is caring for our triplets with their every needs. I know adding a new baby into the family is going to be a challenge but we can't wait for our daughter. I am scared for both of them because Ellis is my life next to our 3 kids, and the baby that she is carrying. I know that I may not always do the things that Ellis expects me to do with the kids but I love them and try to find ways to do whatever I can to help my family. Since the triplets were a year old we have sense changed our last name to be Shepherd so our daughter will be born Sally Elizabeth Shepherd.

"Roger what is going on with our daughter do they know anything of why she fainted." Meredith and Derek asked. "No they don't know what is going on they are running tests to find out what is going on but no update yet I'm scared I'm supposed to pick Luke, Leia, and Gail up from Zola's in a half an hour but I can't leave her she is my love can you pick them up and bring them home I don't want them to see her like this until we know what is going on I don't want them to see her I know that it's their mother but I don't know how they would handle it." I told them "I will take care of them okay just stay with my sweet daughter." Meredith said. "Thank you mom I will let you know when there is an update."

As I sat in the waiting room waiting for any news on my wife a nurse came out and told me that they are going to start ivs as a first treatment, until the rest of the tests come back. I was afraid to see her because the last time I was in a similar situation was when Ellis was in the hospital when she was 15 and had a hip surgery, and I wasn't there for my sister Gail who died the day I went to visit Ellis. I regret my decision about seeing my girlfriend over my sister but I couldn't say goodbye to her I still can't live without thinking about her. I am scared of raising 4 children alone if I even have 4 children I may only have my three children it would almost hurt me if I lost Sally because she is apart of Ellis, and myself. I can't live without my Ellie she is my love and I could never fall for another if I lose Ellis.

 **Meredith:**

Since Ellis had her medical emergency I don't have much information of what is going on I am taking care of the children and Roger doesn't want them to see Ellie until he knows what is going on. I am afraid to lose both my daughter and granddaughter they are my life but if Sally doesn't make it I will still have Ellis. Granted I'm still sad about what happened to my grandchild from Hannah we never got to meet him/her because she had a medical issue with the pregnancy and ended up losing the baby. The baby would have been born around the time that we are supposed to be in Paris. I know Hannah wanted another child but since her emergency she's not sure if she wants to take the chance of getting a sibling for Rachel.

"Grammy can we go see mamma?" asked Gail. "Honey Daddy told me not to take you to see her until we know what is going on." I said. "But mommy is sick Grammy please we will be good." Luke and Leia said. "I'm sorry guys but daddy said no." I said. "Okay Grammy" Luke, and Leia said.

Gail wasn't happy about the choice but she understood what her father was doing but she was scared for her mom and her baby sister. I know that I am scared for her. At 1:30 pm I got word from Roger that I could bring the kids around to see Ellie. I was shocked. When we got there Gail was afraid to see her mom and hid behind Roger, Elizabeth, Derek, and my legs because she didn't want to lose her mom.

"So Roger what is going on with Ellie." I asked. "Well right now they are giving Ellis meds but there is a chance we will be meeting Sally today because of all the medical monitoring going on because Ellis does have a slight elevated blood pressure but it's not preeclampsia yet." Roger told me. "Oh wow has she dilated any?" I asked. "Well frankly she has been dilating they are going to take her into an emergency C-Section if her blood pressure, the reason why she fainted was that she had low blood sugar similar to what Zola had with Carrie and Caroline." He told me. "Well we are going to stay here in case something bad happens." I told him.

At 2:30 pm Ellis was rolled away from us to have an emergency C-Section when we were all scared. At 2:45 pm Derek and I received our 13th grandchild a beautiful baby girl Sally Elizabeth who was 7 pounds, and 19 inches. She was 4 weeks early but she is alive and our daughter is alive. After Sally was born Ellis got the necessary treatment for her to get her strength. I held my granddaughters Leia and Gail while I sat in the chair next to Ellis, talking to her. She was happy to see her girls on the other side was Roger holding their infant daughter, and Derek holding Luke. Ellis was thankful for us because if she didn't have any of us nearby she would of not had a chance of even seeing her newborn daughter. I know now that Ellis had this medical emergency our trip might be out of the works but the doctor however said that she would be fine to travel soon but would recommend her to take an easy for a few weeks.

 **A/N: so here is the next chapter I wanted to write in a dark but happy direction. There is a surprise in Paris for the family but it's a surprise that not even Meredith and Derek were expecting especially after Hannah's medical emergency. Also the next chapter is going to have a diary entry from the granddaughters Carrie, Caroline, Leia, Gail, Rachel, and Madeline because I would like to introduce their character developments we have established some with Leia, Rachel and Gail but not a lot with Carrie and Caroline, also Mikey, Elliot, Albert, Little Luke, and Henry are going to have a big part coming up like the granddaughters but that's not till they are in Paris. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was interesting to write but it ended happy.**


	44. Chapter 44 The Suprise

2 years later:

Since Sally Elizabeth was born I wanted to still skate and be a doctor but my passion was both. Roger thinks I am crazy saying that being a skater, and doctor is ridiculous, but I was a excellent skater before he got me into our situation we probably wouldn't be married if he didn't get me pregnant with the triplets because I wanted to skate and be a doctor but we got married because I didn't want to be like my brother who had a baby out of wedlock. Today I did something that I know will probably end my marriage but this is my shot. My parents don't even know that i quit being a doctor, which i'm afraid will destroy our relationship but I myself have to follow my dreams even though I was being a neurosurgeon but it really wasn't what was making me happy.

"Hi Momma how was work today?" asked Luke. "Well good I quit my job today." I said . "You what does daddy know because you are going to be in so much trouble." Gail said. "No Gail daddy doesn't know, and since when did you get so smart being a 8 year old little girl?" I asked. "Oh Momma your busy most of the time to notice, but now that you aren't you can spend time with us." Luke, Leia, and Gail said excitedly. "Oh you kids are so cute but mommy is going to chase her dreams of being an gold medal ice skater." I said.

When we got to my parent's house they weren't home which was an opportunity to drag out the old home videos to show my children that I wasn't always a doctor of the brain. Some of the home videos were weird though. The one that Luke saw said "Bailey's first cookie" I thought it was weird to have a video of my big brother enjoying his first cookie but my parents enjoyed taking videos of us kids. "Hey Mommy look at this one it says Ellis and Lexie's first birthday." Leia pointed out. "Oh we have to watch this mommy I want to see it." Luke and Gail begged. "Okay children but please don't laugh at mommy because I probably did something silly." I said.

As we were watching the video I saw mommy holding a very small Hannah while she is trying to get me to smush cake in my face like Lexie. I did but I was the one who wanted to stay clean that's how mom and dad could tell us apart. One video that Luke found was The Triplet's birth. "Mom why does grammy and grampa have a video of us coming out of you." asked the triplets. "Umm I don't know I was in alot of pain and on my 21st birthday so I don't remember it so why don't we watch it." I said. We watched the video and when mom came in she asked me why I was watching a Mcnasty video with my children it wasn't until she saw that it was the video of my children.

"So Ellis what did you do today." asked mom. "Well I quit Grey Sloan Memorial" I said with pride. "YOU WHAT ELLIS MARIE SHEPHERD why on earth did you do that I thought you liked your job." my mom said. "I did but I want to chase my dreams of being a ice skater that goes to the olympics." I said. "Ellis what on earth are you thinking." asked my mom. "Well I was heading to the Olympics nearly 9 years ago but I got pregnant and couldn't compete which made me upset because I really wanted to skate and be someone famous in sports know world wide and not locally, I could even use Hannah's newest design for figure skating dresses which can promote her business oh by the way how is Hannah?" I asked. "Well last time I talked her fashion line in New York was doing good, Donald took Rachel, Dawn to the aquarium, that was about a week ago." my mom said.

It is lonely without my sister around but I am happy for her, since she returned from Paris a year ago Rachel has since moved to New York with her parents and baby sister that Hannah was pregnant with the same time as i was with Sally, as she thought she had miscarried the baby but it turns out Dawn was a twin and that Dawn was a happy and healthy baby. Nobody knew about Dawn's existence until we all went to Paris to visit her. I knew that my mom wasn't a fan of my choice but being a neurosurgeon, and a mother was hard because I am finding it harder to connect with my older children because I am not around but being a skater I can be around them more so that we can form a bond. My mom didn't look like a fan of my choice neither did my father or even my sisters but this is my choice. Bailey and Luke were supportive of the choice because they were the ones who always watched me skate.

Of course Luke is afraid of losing me after he lost his wife several months ago leaving him behind with Samantha his year old daughter. I feel bad for Luke as he is a single father now. I couldn't imagine being a single parent raising 4 kids is hard enough with two parents. Of course I love each and everyone of my kids but sometimes I wish I could have given Luke a baby brother but Roger is quite content with our daughters and Luke. I now know what Bailey went through wanting a little brother when all mom and dad had between Bailey and Luke were three girls. When I took the children home and told Roger about my choice he told me to get out and take our children because he wasn't going to stay with a wife who would rather skate than be a doctor. I tried to tell him that I wanted to get to know our children but he just refused to let me talk to him. I grabbed what things I could for my children, and my clothing and we went to my parent's house.

I woke up at 2:30 am with pains in my stomach. Of course when I was working in the hospital I could get everything, and with triplets in elementary school I get everything but this was a different kind of stomach pain. It's like a stomach pain that I had when I was in labor with the triplets as I couldn't remember what was going on when I had Sally. I decided to get dressed, and take the kids with me to the hospital. When we got to the hospital Roger was the on call nurse. I had no idea he was a nurse and when he became a nurse at the hospital.

"Ellis what are you doing here at this time of night with our children." Roger asked. "Well for your information I have severe stomach pains and I know it's not my appendix I had it taken out years ago," I said. "Okay i'll get a doctor here to look at you, just please don't mention you quit your job, and I'll be back to talk to you." Roger said.

When the doctor came in I was surprised to see my cousin Olivia being my doctor. Olivia is a OBGYN so I was confused with what was going on because I thought it was a standard stomach ache until she said. "Well Ellis congratulations I didn't know you were pregnant and about to have baby." Olivia said. "WHAT no that's not possible." I said. "Well it looks like this one wants to meet you i'll get Roger and you can talk about what is going to happen." Olivia said. "Roger did you happen to hear what is going on?" I asked. "Yes I did i'm sorry for what I said if only I knew what was going on." Roger said.

I was scared but also excited about three hours after feeling the pain I started to push after 30 minutes Roger and I welcomed a baby boy. We found out that he was healthy and decided to name him Stewie Kevin Shepherd. We thought that Stewie was a perfect name for our surprise son. When the family found out about Stewie they were shocked. I decided that I will skate but I will also still be a doctor but cut down my hours so that I can be with my children. I had my husband on my side again and we were going to reset what we had said the night before. Stewie saved our marriage and our family. I'm glad I had him but I was also surprised that I was Pregnant and didn't know it but it's not uncommon in our family I know that Stewie is our special boy and that he will be our cutie pie. When Luke met his brother he was surprised and was grateful for a brother. With 5 kids life is going to be a challenge but also a joy now that we have our family.

A/N: I was going to continue with the last idea but I wanted to create something different. Sorry if it has taken a long time I've had writers block, and wanted to just free write my own story and while I was writing my story is when I got the idea for this. I also have another TV Show fiction that I am currently writing but I am busy lately due to college work. hope you guys liked it


	45. Chapter 45 The Accidents

Football is all I think of. I don't really tune into my family unless my nephews Elliot, Albert, Mikey, and Luke talk about it. Henry doesn't talk about it not that I see him or my sister Lexie, and niece Mary. Since Lexie moved away I really haven't stayed in contact. The only sister besides Beth that I can connect with is Ellis. I really don't know much about Zola because she is 18 years older than me and was partially grown when I was born. She didn't move out till she got married and had twin daughters. Bailey moved out after he graduated from college, but he left the house with Annabelle and Mikey. Hannah well she's off in her own little world so who knows what goes on with her. My younger older brother Luke is now a single father living in what is now a completely empty house besides Beth, Mom, Dad, and myself.

Even though I'm never around because I'm playing football I still find time to be with my family. Beth however I don't know how she can even keep Mark Davis a secret or that she has been having secret sexual relationships. I wonder how long before she ends up pregnant. Bad enough that my sister Ellis just had a beautiful baby boy she named Stewie but I just don't understand how on earth did she go 9 months without knowing. It's impossible to not know that your pregnant I've seen my sisters pregnant but never the way Ellis had Stewie. When I graduate from High School I am planning on going to College to be a professional Football player for the Seattle Seahawks. I know that Nora isn't going to wait for me.

"Tyler what time is your game?" Beth asked. "3:00 today why do you ask Beth because you never want to come to my games." I said. "Oh please Tyler I am going just to get out of babysitting for Ellis I don't want to change Stewie's diapers or feed him I am not ready for a child, it's like everyone is trying to tell me that what I do with Mark Davis will end up with this." Beth said. "Really Beth that's the message your going to watch football in order to avoid caring for a baby." I told her. "Okay fine I will take care of Stewie, Sally, Gail, Leia, and Luke till your game because Ellis is going to the game with mom and dad." Beth told me.

It was the start of a good game I had almost got a touchdown when someone pushed me down and I popped my ACL and got a concussion. I ended up in the hospital. The person on the Neuro staff at the time was my Aunt she raced against the time to ensure that I was going to be safe. I couldn't remember where my parents were, or my sisters, brothers, and nieces, and nephews. I was unaware of what was going on because the pain in my knee was horrible the only thing that made it feel better was meds. I needed surgery but I couldn't until I was stable. My mother tried to warn me when I started Football what has for injuries. My parents aren't really thrilled about my choices. With this injury I have now lost what my future was going to be. Why must I put all my eggs in one basket now I have to settle for my second dream which is to be a construction worker. I lost my one true dream but being a construction workers will help my love with Nora because I will wait for her.

As we were talking about futures Elizabeth found out that she was living her fear about being a parent. Mark was with her when she found out and he proposed to her. My parents were furious with Beth especially when they didn't get why Beth hid Mark from them or even her having relations with him. I knew it was coming I knew it when she started eating more than usually, and now she has to live with the fact that she is going to be a parent. Zola and Bailey weren't happy at all about the situation because they knew what it meant to lose the dreams of what they wanted to do when they were older because children got in the way but they did make it to be a nurse, and medical technologist that fixes all the medical equipment around the country. My life was good but I was excited to have a nephew or a niece but I'm hoping for a nephew.

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to introduce Tyler's point of view as we have yet to see his point of view on what life is like. But also Elizabeth is going to have some drama coming up with her issues going on.


	46. The Emergency of Gail Shepherd

Being the middle child of Ellis Shepherd, and Roger Williams Shepherd life can be complicated especially since I'm the youngest of us triplets. Luke, and Leia are fun, but I really can't understand what goes on their heads. I simply do not know why I am different from them. This morning while I was getting ready for school I felt a little odd but nothing other than being Gail Shepherd who sometimes spends way too much time on Web MD or reading mom's books looking for a symptom when I feel odd. I guess I have a neurological disorder that nobody has seen or taken care of. I try to keep from being sick but when I have siblings in daycare, and preschool it can be quite hard to keep from getting sick because Sally, and Stewie bring home every single illness.

Today is my figure skating rehearsal of course my mom can't go because she's working, so I won't have any friends or family there. Since Rachel left with uncle Donald and Aunt Hannah I haven't really had anyone to connect with as Maddie doesn't seem to have much in common with me, and Carrie, and Caroline are as old as my aunt and uncle that I really don't spend time with them. My cousins Albert, and Elliot I spend time with though because they are close to my age. My parents are always busy with Sally and Stewie that they don't even pay attention to the middle child who needs as much love as the rest of my siblings. As I was walking to school, my ankle began to hurt minor but just sore, nothing hospital worthy but a little concerning.

After I got to school my ankle started to hurt even more but nothing I was really concerned about I just thought about the scenarios of what I could be, but I didn't want to make up an illness that I don't have so Web MD or even mom's books aren't what I should be thinking of. During lunch I didn't eat much. "Gail aren't you hungry didn't mom make a good casserole?" asked Luke. "Oh, Luke I'm just not that hungry I don't know why im just not that hungry as much as I love mom's casserole." I replied to my slightly older brother. "Oh, PLEASE Gail let's face the facts you read Web MD or mom's medical books before bed last night and that's why you aren't very hungry." Leia said being sarcastic.

Leia can sometimes be a pain in my butt, but she is my sister, and I love her very much. Right before skating rehearsal I fainted. I didn't know what was going on I was just scared. My foot was sore I was unsure what was going on, the only thing I could think of was how Anne and Andy that Aunt Hannah had made for each of us when we were born were in my school bag. My father doesn't like me bringing toys to school because I am a nine-year-old little girl who should be out growing toys. I am at the age where dolls are good because I'm only in the third grade because of my birthday. Luke, Leia, and I don't really want to rush our childhood because we want to be able to enjoy all the things that Mom and Dad may have missed when they were growing up. I know dad lost a lot because of my Aunt Gail.

"What do we have?" asked a doctor who sounded familiar to me. "Nine Year old girl who passed out at the ice skating rink." An EMT said. "OH MY GOD page doctor Shepherd, and Nurse Williams" said the doctor that sounded familiar. I knew who it was that they were paging because those are my parents. I felt like I was going to vomit before I was brought into the hospital I vomited on the doctor who was very familiar as it was my grandmother. She was concerned for me. When I got admitted I was examined to find out what was going on. One thing that they saw is that my foot was infected and dislocated and needed to be put back into place. Of course, I didn't want surgery but I needed it to put my foot back into place.

I of course didn't know what kind of damage I got from my injuries my mother was the first to see me besides my grandmother who was on my case even though she couldn't be because she is family but name one in the hospital that isn't family in that hospital. I was very sleepy and fell asleep to wake up for rounds of interns with my infected foot in a temporary cast.

"Nine-Year-Old Gail Shepherd. Day one after foot dislocation, and has an infection in her foot, more testing is required to ensure that she didn't break anything else especially hip because theirs a family history of hip dislocation, and infections." Said a Intern. "What are the alternatives" asked Dr. Bailey. "Antibiotics, CT scans, X-ray, MRI, foot elevation, and observation." The intern said.

Of course, I was not really thrilled with what was going on. My sister who had made fun of me yesterday now thinks that I was trying to figure out was wrong with me. My brother felt bad for me and wanted to bring things from home for me. He got my favorite blanket to change it from the hospital blanket that is very uncomfortable, my dolls that I had in my backpack, and my favorite pillow from my bed. Luke brought mostly everything from my bed I liked having my dolls, eagle, blanket, pillow, tablet, iPod, and my cellphone. My mom, brothers, and sisters were trying to make sure I stayed comfortable while I'm in the hospital.

 **A/N: I wanted to introduce one of the grandchildren's point of views into the story instead of the children. Also this storyline is based off of really life situations that has gone on in my life in the past few weeks. As I had an infection in my foot which prompted the infection that Gail Shepherd has, and a family member recently had a severe dislocated ankle and broke several bones in the foot. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story I hope to get more out later tomorrow, but I may add to a story I started for another show.**


	47. Saying Goodbye

**_The children:_**

 ** _Zola 35_**

 ** _Bailey 33_**

 ** _Lexie 30_**

 ** _Ellis 30_**

 ** _Hannah 29_**

 ** _Luke 25_**

 ** _Amelia 25_**

 ** _Elizabeth 17_**

 ** _Tyler 17_**

 ** _Grandchildren:_**

 ** _Carrie 16 (Zola)_**

 ** _Caroline16 (Zola)_**

 ** _Michael 14 (Bailey)_**

 ** _Elliott 10 (Zola)_**

 ** _Albert 10 (Zola)_**

 ** _Madeline 9 (Bailey)_**

 ** _Luke 9 (Ellis)_**

 ** _Leia 9 (Ellis)_**

 ** _Gail 9 (Ellis)_**

 ** _Rachel 9 (Hannah)_** ****

 ** _Henry 7 (Lexie)_**

 ** _Mary 5 (Lexie)_**

 ** _Sally 2 (Ellis)_**

 ** _Makayla 2 (Luke)_**

 ** _Dawn 2 (Hannah)_**

 ** _Jack 1 (Amelia)_** ****

 ** _George 1(Bailey)_**

 ** _Austin 1 (Lexie)_**

 ** _Danielle 1 (Luke)_** ****

 ** _Stewie newborn (Ellis)_** ****

 ** _Benjamin Newborn (Amelia)_** ****

Since my granddaughter was admitted to the hospital I have felt so bad for the poor girl as Gail gets everything and yet her brother and sister don't which is sad. Sometimes it doesn't matter she still ends up sick sad because she's a brilliant little girl that I love dearly. Poor Meredith thinks that her Grey curse didn't affect our children but naturally went to our grandchildren instead. Although Lexie, Luke, and Mia have it hard. Lexie is going through a divorce with Allen because he left her for another women because he couldn't handle the pressure of impressing Meredith and I as a good husband, or father or even being married to a actress but mostly model. Lexie gave up being an actress the day she brought Henry into this world. She loves her children dearly and found that being a model in Seattle was better than being stuck in LA all the time. Although Lexie just returned home because of the situation, its great to see my daughter, and see little Austin again. Meredith and I haven't seen Lexie in a year and that was when Austin James Shepherd was born. But Lexie isn't the only one of the children that have left to return, as Luke just returned after the death of Louise. It was tough on him because he's got two little girls he's taking care of that are only 9 ½ months apart in age. Makayla May is two now but Danielle Nichole, is only one years old. As for Mia well, she amongst it all lost her husband overseas while pregnant with his child.

Mia returned home a week ago with our grandson Jack, and newborn grandson Benjamin. Of course Meredith and I always have the space for the children but Mia insisted she move in with Lexie and her kids because they were always so close when they were living together. this morning when I went to check on my sweet granddaughter Gail, Bailey stopped in to say hi with little George, today was his day off but he wanted to see how Tyler, and Gail were. A few days ago Tyler ended up in the hospital for a concussion from Football, and a torn ACL which still needs to be repaired as soon as possible but we wanted to wait on healing before we tackled that with his concussion. As for Gail she ended up in the hospital yesterday because of her infection in her foot, and her broken bones. Poor girl has already had one operation to put her foot back into place, but now we have to wait till her swelling, and infection goes away before we can do anything.

"Dad what do you think about Matt Carson coming over for dinner?" Elizabeth asked. "Maribeth who is Matt is he the father of the baby?" I asked. "Really dad i'm not a baby anymore, and Matt is just a friend. The father left the moment that he found out he was going to be a father." Elizabeth said. "Really sis? Why did you have to get pregnant at your age and tell the father about the baby." Ellis said. "Ugh don't you have like 5 kids of your own to care for one in this very hospital with an infection that you refused to look at so that she is in this position." Elizabeth yelled at Ellis. "Excuse me young lady are you being rude to your older sister, because if you are your in trouble the one thing your father and I taught you was to be nice to your siblings, and not rude so you better rethink what you are saying to your sister." Meredith said in an angry voice.

This was the first time in several weeks that she had used her angry voice with our children. First of all Ellis decided that she was going to give up everything that she had built up just so she could focus on being an ice skater but because she was pregnant and didn't know about Stewie at the time she decided that she couldn't quit because she already had 4 kids, and welcomed Stewie who I love dearly. I never thought that my daughter who was so pure and said she didn't want to end up like Zola, Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, and Amelia would be a troubled teen. Elizabeth is smart and now she is going to be a mother. Tyler isn't too happy about his twin sister having a baby. Bailey hasn't been himself lately because of Annabelle's moods. Just as I was talking to Bailey and Zola about getting the family together for a dinner after Tyler, and Gail get out of the hospital when an emergency came in so I had to go.

When I got to the emergency bay I saw a woman who was in a car accident barely conscious. I paged Ellis to get a head CT until we realized it was Annabelle. I quickly got Bailey down to her when he started to question about the baby that she was carrying. Bailey and Annabelle were keeping this baby on the down low considering what happened with little George. I paged my niece Olivia to check for a fetal heartbeat which was fast. We tried everything to help Annabelle that we could. The only thing we could do is take the baby. Of course Bailey knew what it was like to have a child in the NICU as George was there because he came at 30 weeks. Bailey, Ellis, Meredith, Amelia, Olivia, Zola , and Roger were a mess because we were worried about Annabelle and the baby but there was nothing we could really do to help out. The next worry was where was Michael, and Madeline, because they were supposed to be with Annabelle, as Bailey had George. When I called Luke, Lexie, Amelia, and Hannah about Annabelle they began to cry and started to ask about Mike, and Maddie because they were with Annabelle before the accident.

The next thing I remember is another ambulance from another hospital was bringing in another trauma. Zola this time went to investigate, and it was the other driver from the same accident. We asked him about children in the car, and he replied and said that their were no children in the car. Bailey began to worry about where his kids were until Caroline came in with Maddie.

"Mom is it that bad?" asked Caroline. "Yes sweetie I don't know if she's going to make it." Zola said to her daughter. "Oh Dear does Mikey know?" Caroline asked. "No do you know where he is?" I asked. "He's suppose to be with Elizabeth, and Tyler." Caroline said. "Okay so where is Luke, Leia, Sally, Stewie, Albert, and Elliot?" I asked. "Grandpa their with Carrie she's bringing them here, besides Uncle Luke, Aunt Lexie, and Aunt Millie are coming with their kids this is a time to grieve because well by Aunt Anna's injuries she's probably not going to make it past having the baby, and if Uncle Bailey loses her I don't know if he will be the same uncle, that I know and love." Caroline said.

No matter how old Caroline is it still melts my heart when she calls me Grandpa. I remember the first time she did and it was the most beautiful moment of my life besides seeing my children besides Zola being born. As I walked with Maddie, and Caroline to the waiting room a nurse was pushing a small baby girl towards us. Maddie looked scared, but Bailey told her that her baby sister Bonnie Anne Shepherd was going to be okay. I asked Bailey about Anna but he didn't say anything. When Dr. Bailey came out she told us that we could only hope for the best at this point as their really is no way of knowing of what is going to happen. Even my granddaughter who is a patient in the hospital ended up in the waiting room with our whole family minus Hannah because she has a 8 hour flight from New York to get here with her 2 kids, and Donald. It was good to have our family together waiting to find out if Anna is going to live or not. The night ended sad, as Bailey knew that she wasn't going to make it so he called Meg, and Nat to see her before he said his final goodbye to his loving wife of 4 children. I felt bad for my son as he now knows what Luke went though just not this bad sad. After they said goodbye we all had a chance to say goodbye. Meredith and I were a wreck because we loved Anna and how she was in our Family for 15 years even before Bailey Married her. We will never forget the impact that Annabelle had on us. Saying goodbye is hard to do when you aren't fully prepared. I was hoping I would never have to say goodbye but life happens that way.

A/N: I know this chapter is a little dark but its a story of how the family deals with this situation and how they come together again and not drifted apart like they currently were at the beginning of the chapter. Also I hope to discuss why Fred Zola's husband disappeared, and the other children's spouses besides Ellis' as he is currently a character that is seen quite a bit with their story. Anyway I hope you like this chapter even if it is a little dark


	48. Chapter 48

Diary Entries of Caroline, Madeline, Carrie, Leia, and Gail

Caroline:

Dear Diary;

Why is staying goodbye so hard to do? Why did my Aunt Anna have to be taken away from my life, why did my aunt trust me with Maddie with her last time I would ever see her? It just doesn't seem fair for my uncle who loved my aunt very much, but I guess he's doing okay with the death of Aunt Anna, but I however am not handling it well. Elliot, Albert, and Carrie seem to have been able to handle the situation just fine but as for me no. Elizabeth my aunt has recently discovered that she is pregnant and well I am thrilled to be a cousin again but I spend a lot of time with her and her friends, I would never tell her friends about this not even the father because he is a smart man but left when she told him. I guess Jacob Jones wasn't ready to be a father because he also got Felicity my best friend in trouble.

That's what's going on with me Diary;

Yours Truly,

Caroline Shepherd.

Maddie:

Dearest Diary:

Why did I have to lose my mom she was always there for me, as much as my dad. I was with Caroline doing a board game when I lost her. I don't know if my baby sister is going to live because mom had to die. It doesn't seem fair that she had to die, and Bonnie got to stay here. It's not fair that the driver of the other car who was drunk got to live and my mother did not. I feel as if my who world went crashing down. My brother Mike well he doesn't show emotion that much but I have a feeling that he is sad because mom is gone. I wish I could be excited for my cousin but I'm not I probably would have been if my mother was able to live. Tammy Jane a friend of mine has been by myside throughout this but I cant seem to get mom out of my mind. I should be caring for my uncle Tyler who was injured in a sports accident, or my cousin Gail who has a broken foot with an infection but instead I am thinking about my mom and how she doesn't get to see me grow, Mike become a man, George Grow, and even Bonnie Grow up because her life was taken away too soon.

Best wishes,

Maddie

Carrie:

Dear diary;

I've decided that I don't want to be like my aunt and get to see my children grow up that's why I want to have a child. I know my parents wouldn't approve of it, but I think I will give it a try. Hey if Elizabeth my cousin, and Felicity my friend can do it then why can't I? my sister would never understand why I am the way I am. First off, I spend too much time with my grandmother, so that's probably the best answer that I could provide of why I am who I am. I know that I am weird, but I take after my dad a lot and I know that he wouldn't really criticize me as he is rarely around because he has a drinking problem and mom doesn't want him around us children because he does get mean, and ends up in jail sometimes if he gets in trouble with the law. I think he may have some built up anger or something like that which is why he does the things that he does. Well anyways nothing really going on with me only the same besides the lose of my aunt, and how I have an ambition of being a mother.

Much thought and love,

Carrie

Leia:

Dearest Diary;

The past week has been busy and complicated for not only me but for my family as well. To start off my "Uncle" Tyler got injured in a sports injury during a game that I was attending with "Aunt" Lizabeth, and my siblings. I really don't call Tyler my uncle or Lizabeth my Aunt because they aren't that much older well they are like 8 years older than I and they just don't seem to fit the bill of being my aunt or uncle unlike my Uncle Bailey, Uncle Luke, Aunt Zola, Aunt Hannah, Aunt Lexie, Aunt Amie. After my uncle got hurt life changed my aunt announced that she was pregnant with a baby at 17. I am excited, but would this baby still be considered a cousin? My sister has an infection in her foot and broke her foot somehow and missed her ice-skating recital. In many ways Gail takes after mom except she doesn't really want to be a doctor like mom but a Olympic champion. Finally, yesterday I had to say good bye to my aunt Annabelle because she died of injuries from a car accident. It's sad because my baby cousin Bonnie will never know her mom or know why she was born so soon. Bonnie was supposed to be born in 2 months, but she was early. I know life is difficult right now but I hope that it gets better soon because life is sad, and well my cousin Rachel I don't know if she knows about any of this because she is far away. I miss her as we were very close when we were younger.

Sincerely,

Leia Shepherd

Gail:

Dear Diary;

Sitting in this hospital isn't what I like to do for fun. Actually, the word of fun has been taken away from me because I may never be able to skate again. But what was taken away from me was my aunt who passed away from having her baby which was early because she was in a car accident against a drunk driver. I know Maddie, and Mike aren't taking it well because she was their mother, and I couldn't imagine losing my mother. A few weeks ago I thought I was going to lose mom because of her stomach pains that she had that ended up being a baby brother that I love dearly. Having a baby brother is a lot different from a baby sister. I love Sally and all but sometimes she is a little crazy like dad, and mom. Stewie doesn't really have a personality because he is a baby but I think he is going to be like my older brother. Not only did my aunt die, my cousins Caroline, Carrie, Elliot, and Albert's father my Uncle got into some trouble and ended up in jail. My aunt wasn't to happy about that because she is sick of bailing him out for drinking and driving, and especially now that she lost Anna. I honestly think that the life my Uncle Fred has isn't what he wanted. Mom said he was honored to have me named after his sister my aunt who I never got to meet even my dad thinks that his brother has some anger that has been built up. Uncle Fred was always a kind guy until he got a new job and ran in with the wrong people. I hope he gets better and seeks help for what is going on.

Hope all is well,

Gail Davidson Shepherd

A/N: I wanted to introduce the granddaughters points of views on what is happening in the story, Also two of the grandchildren explained what happened in a small amount of Fred Davidson. Also Roger will have a bit coming up soon about his older brother.


	49. Chapter 49

19 Years Earlier:

It was early morning I woke up before my alarm, and before I had to wake up the children, when I came downstairs there was Zola crying on the couch watching a family video of Lexie, and Ellis as babies learning how to walk. I had a tear in my eye looking at the video seeing how my little girls didn't get to have much mommy and daddy time as babies because we were either working, or caring for Hannah who was a surprise. I wouldn't trade it for the world as I love my children, and so does Derek.

"Good Morning Meredith so what's for breakfast?" asked Derek. " Well Honey I was thinking about taking the day off i'm not feeling very good, and I think it's a bug so I don't think I should be cooking for you guys." I said trying to hold back from vomiting. "Oh Mom remember you had to speak to Mrs. Lornna today about where the SAT's take place." Zola said. "That's today why doesn't your father take care of that?" I asked. "Well yes but I think she would listen to you more than she would for dad." Zola replied. "Oh Please Zola we all know your graduating in June but haven't you thought of what you wanted to do after High School?" asked Bailey. "Of course I'm going to UCLA to be a doctor, or Nurse it depends on what happens." Zola said.

I knew my little girl wasn't such a little girl anymore because she is graduating from High School in June and yet i'm not ready to let her go. I know I have to let her go but I'm not ready just yet. After Derek and the kids left for the day I went to the Pharmacy still vomiting to get a Pregnancy Test just to be on the safe side because I have been on an Antibiotic, and had a little fun with Derek, but I think I'll be okay as I'm 48 and the time to have babies has come and gone. When I got home I took the test I was shocked that it was positive I was shocked but thrilled. Tomorrow is the First Day of school for the kids, and I can't tell them about this just yet maybe i'll wait awhile but Zola is concerned about me so I may end up telling the kids but I want to go and get checked to make sure it wasn't a false negative pregnancy test.

Before Derek could see me I went to the hospital to find out if it was the truth. I was indeed pregnant with another baby. Both Derek and I decided to tell the children at dinner of there first day of school. Zola wasn't too happy about the news but I think she will get over it, but I can see it as a hard thing to go through Graduating Senior, and boyfriend leaving because of the news. I wish I had this opportunity of having so many siblings to grow up with. I had 3 other sisters but I never knew them especially Maggie, and I was with my mom when she was pregnant with Maggie….

18 Years Later:

How did I get into this mess I'm not ready for a baby, I'm not ready to be a mother I can barely care for my nephews, and nieces, well minus Carrie, and Caroline because they are only a year younger than me. I want to know what my parents were thinking when they had Tyler and myself, and if they were even excited to have another baby. But what is even more depressing is losing my sister in law to a drunk driver in a car accident. I've also lost a few brother in laws as well but one of them is still alive. Fredward Davidson is still married to my sister but I don't think he has cleaned up after being in rehab for 6 months after Anna died, and he didn't want to be like that man who is now in prison for killing Anna, and attempted murder of an infant.

"Ms Shepherd you can come in." said a nurse. "Okay i'm ready." I said. "Okay Dr. Hunt will be in shortly." Said the nurse. "Dr. Hunt? My cousin Olivia Hunt?" I asked. "Yes Dr. Adams is away so your cousin is here to check on your baby." said the nurse.

When Olivia came in I began to get nervous because I wasn't ready to have a baby, and I know that i'm going to be a mom in less than 3 months. The past 6 months has been busy that I hadn't even decided on whether I am going to keep the baby or put it up for adoption. I still think Adoption would be the best for the baby but I have grown attached to it, so I may just keep it. When Olivia checked me she told me what the gender of the baby was. I was excited to finally know what to call the baby and not it. Zola, Lexie, Hannah, Amelia, and Tyler think it's a girl, and Bailey, Ellis, Mom, Dad, and Luke think it's a girl. I owe Bailey, Ellis, Mom, Dad and Luke 20 dollars because they were right.

Since I found out that I am going to have a little girl I tried to come up with names for her. I wish her father didn't leave me but that is typical of men to do it. I wish my niece would learn that lesson because Edwin is going to leave Carrie but she doesnt think that he is going to leave because he loves her. I don't know why Carrie had to follow my footprints of being a teenage mother. My sister wasn't too happy to find out that she was going to be a grandmother, I don't want to be a great Aunt yet besides Carrie is a year younger than me only 17 and is going to have a baby. At Least i'm 18 years old now so I am legally able to leave mom and dad but I need their help with the baby, or should I say little Violet Anne Shepherd. Carrie is having a boy and she is naming him Andrew, personally I don't know how she is going to handle it I barely know what it's going to entail with Violet, but atleast I have several siblings with children to ask for advice. Ellis is probably the one to ask for help as she has 5 kids. Bailey has 4 and I have helped him with Bonnie so I guess I can ask for help from him if I need it.

A/N: I wanted to try something different by having a past about how Meredith felt when she found out she was pregnant with Elizabeth and Tyler. I also wanted to include what Elizabeth was going through during her Pregnancy, and several months after Annabelle died from the car accident, and what Elizabeth thinks about being a Great Aunt. Also Carrie idolizes her aunt, which leads to more story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
